Remnant, Population: Zer0
by Zedlyfier
Summary: Zer0, the assassin of Pandora. What would happen if this challenge seeking, satisfaction searching killer found a world much more...peaceful. Which side would he join? Would he even want to fight? This is how Zer0 arrived in the world of Remnant...and Claptrap.
1. The Assassin's Arrival

**Remnant, Population: Zer0**

…

…

…

I sigh.

I found myself alone, on a cart on a train. I was on the planet Pandora, presumably one of the most…psychotic planets in the Galaxy.

The thought of a challenge brought me here. To test my skills, to feel the rush of adrenaline against a powerful foe, to feel triumphant with loot in sight, and after questioning the locals, I managed to find out about this. It shall be my masterpiece, the ultimate challenge.

I was Zer0, the Assassin, but for now, a Vault Hunter.

I wore a skin-tight Black suit, a red "0" over my left chest, as well as a helmet that covered my face. Not a single spec of skin was visible to the naked eye. I glance outside through the windows, observing the quickly passing by Skags, Stalkers, and Spiderants crawling through the Desert terrain.

However, I noticed that the train was slowly stopping.

I glance closer outside, and noticed it was stopping by a train station.

…

Once the train came to a closing halt, I heard the door in the first cart opening, and closing. I heard two masculine voices chatting with each other. I instinctively digistruct a kunai, twirling it in my hand.

After several moments, the doors to my cart open, revealing two men. One seemed like a Commando, based on his weaponry around his chest and belt, along with what looked like a Military Jacket, and several bits of other Military gear on him.

The other was rather short compared to me, with whipped-up Blue hair, and a beard that covered the sides of his face. He had a somewhat more robust structure compared to him, and the Commando that stood beside him. He wore an orange shirt with braces on his arms.

The two stopped chatting when they noticed my presence, twirling my kunai.

…

"Hello amigo." The one in the orange shirt greeted nonchalantly.

"Greetings." I greet back. He sat down, but the other one seemed a bit more cautious at me. Seemed like some sort of survivalist, or perhaps it was just Military training.

"So…What's your name, Mr. Black Cyborg Ninja Dude?" The Military man asked, somewhat reluctantly.

"My name is Zer0."

" **0"** Was displayed over my visor.

"What about you two, your names?" I questioned, eyebrow raised under my helmet. The short one proudly introduced himself.

"Salvador, amigo. I consider myself as a Professional Gunzerker." The orange-shirted man chuckled. I tilted my head at that.

"Define, Gunzerker."

" **?"**

He chuckled again.

"Let's just say…Expect to see a lot of bullets in a fight." He cryptically answered. He turned to his partner beside him.

"Axton. Former Dahl Commando. Nice to meet you." The Commando introduced himself, nodding. I nod back, continuing to twirl my Kunai.

The duo continued to talk about guns and ammo among other things, and I absentmindedly ignored them, continuing to twirl my kunai.

"Hey." Axton said, turning to me.

" **?"**

"What are you doing here? You a Vault Hunter?" He asked. I nodded.

"That is what I am." I responded. Salvador chuckled.

"Looks like we'll be working together for a while then."

…

I resist the urge to groan. I didn't like working in a group often. Many of the times I did on previous Assassinations, I missed opportunities of a kill when I tried to save them, mostly because I did not want the rest of the group to go against me.

When I was partnered with only one though…

I was assured my kill.

…

"I suppose we will." I respond.

…

"So..." The Gunzerker started.

"What's your favorite type of weapon? I like Assault Rifles." Salvador stated. I raise an eyebrow under my helmet.

" **?"**

"Well, if we're gonna be working together, we might as well get to know each other. As my abuelita used to say, Un equipo sin confianza es un equipo de idiotas muertos, or, a team without trust is a dead team of idiots." He quoted. I silently agreed to that.

…

"…I prefer Sniper Rifles **/** Accurate, and fast." I spoke.

"Eh, guess that fits your whole Ninja look, what's next, you carry a Katana?" Axton joked. I lightly chuckle, and clutch the handle as the blade digistructed before them. The blade was long, nearly as long as my own arm.

"You would be correct." I spoke. Salvador let out a loud laugh.

"Now _that's_ a katana." He said, pointing at my blade. Axton coughed.

" _No Homo."_ He said quickly, before coughing again. Salvador seemed to ignore it, and resumed chatting with Axton as I un-digistructed my kunai, and waited for the train to reach its destination. I wasn't interested in anything they had to say, other than the occasional talk about the Vault, which was either about wondering what's inside, or wondering where it is.

…

…

…

I sigh, and out of boredom, I glance outside the window, where I notice the train…stopping, again.

" **?"**

"Seems like the train is stopping." I spoke, interrupting the duo's conversation.

"What? Are we there already?" Salvador asked.

"Must be another Train station." Axton guessed, shrugging. I turn my head and raise an eyebrow under my helmet.

"More Vault Hunters, then?" I question. Axton shrugged again.

I heard the doors open in the next cart and-

"I AM THE CONDOCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!"

"WOAH!"

"PENDEJO!"

I said nothing in response, but flashed a **"O_O"**

…

In came our cart…A Psycho. There's no other word I can use to describe him, he was a hulk of meat, and he wore a psycho mask, that's it. He roared and crashed into the cart. I heard a feminine groan from behind him, from which was…

A Siren.

…

That alone was enough to peek my interest. There could only be Six Sirens in the known Universe, so having one of them in the same area…was interesting, to say the least. Perhaps this Siren could be a challenge, perhaps she could even be more of one than the Vault. Unlikely, but plausible.

It seems as though the Dahl Commander had a different response, in which he winked at her. She rolled her eyes, and so did I, although I noticed the Maliwan SMG in her hands. It seems as though she was another Vault Hunter.

"Hm. Vault Hunters too?" I question, digsitructing a kunai and twirling it in my hand. The Siren nodded.

"Yeah. Name's Maya. That Psycho is…Krieg, I'm guessing." She guessed, Shrugging. The Psycho roared and hit his own head a few times with his buzz axe, on the blunt end.

"I'M HERE TO SHANK AND SMILE!" He screamed, laughing. Axton nervously laughed, but Salvador laughed heartedly.

"Salvador. Gunzerker." He said simply. Maya nodded, and turned her head towards me.

"What about you?" She asked, head tilted.

"I am Zer0, just Zer0." I respond. She rolled her eyes, and smiled a bit.

"Great, black suit, ninja look, barely speaks, and emo name, we got the whole Edgelord package." She joked. Axton and Salvador shared a laugh. At that, I clutch my kunai, consider throwing the it in my hand between her eyes.

Instead, it found itself grazing her cheek, stopping at the corners of the wall.

The laughing stopped after that.

…

…

…

"DO NOT MESS WITH MR. NINJA MAN!" The Psycho exclaimed. Seems as though he had some brains after all. Maya said nothing, but sat down on the opposite side of the cart, and the Psycho sat beside her.

Axton and Salvador seemed a bit more reluctant to sit on my side, so the former moved on to their side, but Salvador stayed.

"What? I just want to get to know our most recent addition better." Axton said, waving his eyebrows at Maya, who sighed, but was smiling.

"Eh. Whatever you say amigo." Salvador spoke. I crossed my arms and digistructed another kunai, twirling it in my hand again. We all waited in silence, other than the occasional attempt of the Commando to flirt with the Siren. _Attempt,_ being the main word.

…

..

…

"Um, hi?"

The five of us turned to the other end of the small cart, where we found…a teenager. She had bright orange hair, some sort of mechanic look, and…a robot arm.

…

"HELLO TINY CHILD!" Krieg exclaimed, making the girl recoil back. The Psycho seemed to…argue with himself after that, hearing a faint huff.

"So…You guys Vault Hunters too?" She asked.

…

"Many different **–** Vault Hunters present." I noted, continuing to twirl my kunai.

"Hey there kid, what's your name?" Maya asked politely.

"Gaige, Ace Mechromancer." She boasted. Axton chuckled a bit.

"Look, not to judge, but what is someone like you doing on Pandora Vault Hunting?" Axton asked, a cheeky grin on his face. Gaige pouted, and snapped her fingers. I raise an eyebrow under my helmet, but noticed…something, digistructing behind Gaige.

When it was complete, it showed a large, floating robot, with thick metal arms, and a single eye over the middle of its body. It was as large as Krieg, and I could tell it was armed with weapons, based on its claws alone.

"Meet Deathtrap, the Awesomest Death Machine out there, developed _and_ built by yours truly." She boasted. I admit, I was indeed, impressed, and based on everyone else's expressions, so were they.

"MURDER BUDDY!" Krieg exclaimed, jumping to hug the robot, which had no reaction to the contact.

"Damn. You made that yourself?" Axton asked. Gaige beamed and nodded.

"Gotta admit, that's pretty impressive kid." Maya said.

"Ese es un gran robot asesino." **(That's one big murderbot.)** Salvador said quietly with a smile. I say nothing, but display an emoticon.

" **O_o"**

"I'll take that one was a compliment." Gaige said, pointing at me. I roll my eyes under my helmet, and question her.

"How did you get on the train? **/** Were you always there?" I question. Gaige nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I might have hitched a ride on this train without anyone noticing…I've been in the caboose for a while, and I heard you guys talking about Vault Hunting, so I came along." She explained.

"Well, that explains how you got on the train." Axton said. "I'm Axton."

"Maya. Yes, I know, I'm a Siren."

"Salvador."

"I AM THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!"

"He means Krieg." Maya clarified. I question her trust in this psycho.

"Zer0, just Zer0."

…

"So…what are you guys doing on Pandora? Besides the whole Vault thing of course." Gaige said, sitting beside me. Axton shrugged.

"Not much really. The Vault sounded interesting, and I could use a change of pace." The Commando replied.

"Same goes for me." Salvador replied.

"I'm…actually hoping to learn more about Sirens. I heard Vaults had some sort of relation to us, same goes for Eridium, so I decided to check it out." Maya said. She turned to Krieg, answering for him.

"Krieg…kinda just tagged along with me, I guess."

"PRETTY LADY HAS MAGIC MURDERING POWERS! YAY!" The Psycho exclaimed. I lightly chuckle noticing Axton's glare at him.

"I desire a challenge." I answer simply, not going any further.

After that, the conversation shifted to something else, which I had no interest in, so I digistructed a kunai and went back to-

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

I groaned.

I and the other five Vault Hunters ended up on a trapped train, attacked by loaders and several Hyperion men. After promptly dealing with them, we headed to the first cart…filled to the brim with explosives. The train exploded, separating into its various carts, and forced us to drop our weaponry due to the explosion. We all landed in some sort of glacier, found by…

"Hello there New Minions!"

…This thing.

I turned my head towards its direction. We were sheltered inside an Icy cavern, with several chests and lockers scattered around. The small Hyperion Unit rolling towards us was Claptrap, the last of the CL4P-TP line, according to him.

Axton was with Maya at the edge of the room, trying to flirt with her, Salvador was trying to fix his broken arm as best he could, Gaige's Deathtrap robot was damaged in the explosion, so she tried to fix it, and Krieg stood on the small stairs…talking to himself.

"What do you want, Claptrap?" Maya asked. Claptrap spun and jumped.

"DEAD EVERYWHERE! BLOOD AND OIL MIX LIKE JELLY AND STRAWBERRIES!" Krieg exclaimed, jumping.

"Sorry about the mess. Everything Jack kills, he dumps here – bandits, Vault Hunters, Claptrap units… If I sound pleased about this, it's only because my programmers made this my default tone of voice! I'm actually quite depressed!" Claptrap said. I…somewhat feel bad for the Hyperion Unit, but shrug it off.

"That's…fucked up." Axton said.

"So…sorry? I guess?" Gaige followed up.

"Anyways! There's a few weapons in the cabinet! Go check it out! Although…we should be pretty safe here!" Claptrap exclaimed.

I instantly stood up and walked over to the cabinet. There were only six weapons there, one for each of us. There were two Vladof Assault Rifles, a Jakobs pistol, a Dahl pistol, a Torque Shotgun, and a Bandit SMG. All of them were relatively weak, but still somewhat useful. I decided to take the Jakobs pistol, since it seemed the closest thing to a Sniper Rifle there.

Axton and the rest walked up to the cabinet, and picked their own weapons.

"You know you could have waited for us, you know?" Maya said. I didn't care much for them.

It'd be likely they'd just be a distraction. I've seen what they could do in combat on the train.

Axton and Salvador were guns blazing, the former being slightly more tactical with his turret for defence. The Siren…was an interesting one. I had not seen much other than her Phaselock skills, but time shall tell. The Psycho fought with his Buzz Axe, with admittedly impressive strength, but reckless movements. As for the teenage girl…she couldn't aim, at all. Many of her bullets ricochet off of the walls, and her Deathtrap did most of the killing.

" _You shouldn't sell them so short, you know."_

Ah yes, the Angel. An odd encounter that all of us had. Some sort of holographic woman project in front of our HUDs, occasionally appearing. Her existence confuses me, but I best remain wary.

" _I'm only talking to you right now, you should try and work with them. You will be working with them all for quite some time."_ She reminded. I roll my eyes and ignore her words.

"Not bad, could be better, but not bad." Axton said, inspecting his Vladof Assault Rifle. Claptrap jumped.

"Right? Although here, we shouldn't really need that too much, we should be safe…"

Literally _two seconds_ later, a Bullymong's roar was heard.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Sanctuary.

A Haven of Killers, Terrorists and Insane Vault Hunters.

Or a town of Survivalists, Freedom Fighters, and Treasure Seekers.

It all depends on your point of view.

…

I and the other five Vault Hunters arrived to this Haven of Survivalists, at the request of the Angel, and Claptrap. Maya, walking to my left, elbowed me.

"You alright there, killer?" She asked with a playful smile.

"I'm…not quite used to **/** Being seen so publicly **/** I'm an Assassin." I said, as I defensively crossed my arms.

"And here I thought you were a number." Gaige joked. I rolled my eyes under my helmet.

" **-_-"**

"You ever take that helmet off pal?" Axton asked jokingly.

"No."

"Whatever. Anyways, Salvador, you've been on Pandora a while, right? Ever heard about Sanctuary?" The Commando asked the Gunzerker, who shrugged.

"Ehhhhhh I haven't heard much. I try to stay out of anything Hyperion, that is, until I learned about Vault Hunting." He answered. Gaige took a deep breath and just glanced around the entrance.

"It's still surprising how they've been able to make a working shield given their resources. They must have some strong people to get cores like those." She said.

"THE SKY EXPLODES LIKE A DARK YESTERDAY BALL!" Krieg exclaimed, referring to the Moonshots impacting the shield.

"Whatever, let's stay focused people, let's go meet this mechanic." Axton said. He seemed to be the leader of the group. I and the rest had no objection to that, but it annoyed me when he scolded me for uncooperation, much like the Captain Flynt moment in the past.

I and the five entered the garage, revealing a mechanic sat down against some sort of vehicle. He raised his head at us, and groaned.

"Ooooooooooooh Crap, is you Hyperion? I heard all of 'you are robots and eat metal out of the garbage and stuff? Knew you wired death machines would go after me after Roland went missing." He started. The rest of us just glanced at each other, with a face saying "What?"

"Now if you're about to kill me, you should probably know…" He quickly stood from his seat and landed on a wheel.

"You'll never take me alive you robotic sumbitch!"

 _ **Scooter:**_

 _ **Catch-A-Ride!**_

…

…

…

"What?" I spoke, pretty much summing up all of our thoughts in that moment.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Two Bloodshot Bruisers stood in front of I and the other five. We rush towards them, preparing to strike them down…

Instead, however, a being with wings of fire crashed down onto them, landing between them, incinerating them into nothingness in a mere instant. She raised her head, and I knew who she was based on the tattoos and the skin.

Another Siren.

The Firehawk.

"Sup?"

 _ **Lilith:**_

 _ **A.K.A. The Firehawk**_

She says nonchalantly…before slumping down to her knees.

 _ **Several Minutes Later…**_

"That was Awesome!"

Maya exclaimed to the other Siren, who recoiled back from surprise. I and them had just dealt with several hordes of Bandits and Psychos. I was inspecting the drops, and so were the others, other than Maya, questioning her about Sirens.

"It's the first time I met another Siren!" She exclaimed. Lilith chuckled.

"Guess that makes two of us. We didn't really properly introduce ourselves, name's Lilith."

"O-oh! Maya, nice to meet you, now how-"

I ignored their conversation, it becoming a bit meaningless to me at the moment.

"Hey."

I raised my head, finding the Dahl Commando in front of me.

"I'll trade ya that Vladof Assault Rifle for this Vladof Sniper Rifle." He suggested. I had no interest in Assault Rifles, so we traded.

"Awesome."

"A fair trade, I'd say." I spoke, each of us inspecting our weapons. He turned back to me.

"Thanks. Although I have to say, I didn't really trust you before, you know, with the whole "Lone Wolf" Kind of thing, but I think that you're pretty good, I guess. Although we've only known each other for just more than a week." He said. I did nothing in response, and walked off, un-digistructing the rifle. I passed by the Sirens' conversation.

"Well, it's nice to meet another Siren, that's for sure. How did you make those wings though?" Maya asked with curiosity.

"Take it easy, I still need to take a break. Gimme a minute." She said, lying down on the floor once more. Maya sighed with joy, and walked back to give her some space. I was going to ignore her…but something about that face that she made afterwards reminded me a lot of…

"It's good to see that you have **/** Your motivation." I commented. Maya tilted her head towards me.

"Um, thanks?"

" **:)"**

And with that, I checked the other side for loot.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

I and the five other Vault Hunters stood at the entrance of Frostburn Canyon, chasing after the Constructor that took Roland.

"Vault Hunter! I need your help!" Roland exclaimed from his prison across the map. The few seconds and recordings I've heard made him gain my respect, and he was certainly deserving of the help.

"Let's go guys!" Axton commanded, rushing through the heaps of Loaders, Assault Rifle in hand. I cock my Sniper Rifle, and was on the move.

I quickly activated Decepti0n, cleanly cutting through the Hyperion Loaders from behind, tearing their Legs from their bodies. With my extended time, I quickly jumped over several wreckages, finding a good viewpoint from above. I digistruct my rifle and aim it down.

"A beautiful day **/** To rain hell on Hyperion." I say, cocking my rifle.

" **0"**

I start firing each of my bullets in the center of their one red eye, each Loader down after every shot. I stalk one EXP Loader approaching Gaige, ending its life before it could reach her Radius. My focus shifts to her, as Deathtrap un-digistructs, a GUN Loader standing before her. She shoots with her SMG, but somehow, _somehow,_ every shot misses…

…

I inwardly face-palm at this, and sigh, aiming my rifle.

 _*BANG*_

The Loader went down. I could see the confusion on Gaige's face, until I jumped down from my vantage point, right beside her.

"Thanks for that." She thanked me with a smile. I shook my head.

"If you will survive **–** On Pandora, you **/** Need to learn how to shoot guns." I said.

" **-_-"**

Gaige pouted at me.

"Hey! I know how to shoot!...Aiming is something I can't do." She admitted, scratching the back of her head. I roll my eyes, why she considered Vault Hunting was beyond me.

"Come on!" I hear Maya yell out, as we advanced. I turned back to Gaige, realizing that she would likely die out here, leaving me to most likely take the blame, and reluctantly give her a spare Sniper Rifle.

"Calm your own breathing – Just you and the bot." I advised somewhat cryptically. She seemed annoyed by this and-

" _WARNING: ENEMY DETECTED!"_

"GAH!"

She turned around in a panic, firing the Sniper I just gave her, missing. I groan and activate Decepti0n, faking my disappearance. This seemed to only bring her into an even bigger panicked state.

She had a terrified look on her face, one of hopelessness, but took a deep breath, eyes closed.

…

The GUN Loader aimed its weapon at Gaige as Gaige opened her eyes, and aimed hers.

 _*BANG*_

And the Loader falls down with one clean bullet in the eye. Gaige smiles at herself as I pat her head, letting my presence be known again.

"That, is how you aim a shot." I said.

" **=)"**

The Mechromancer nodded.

"Thanks."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"You picked up the Rocket Launcher ammo."

"What?" I questioned.

" **0"**

I and the five other Vault Hunters stood in the Freezing plains of Three Horns Divide, attempting to intercept the train housing the Vault Key. A random Bandit dropped some Rocket Launcher ammo, and I happened to pick it up. Axton was now confronting me about it.

"You picked up the Rocket Launcher Ammo. I need it, I'm running low and my Rocket Launcher uses a lot." He said. Admittedly, I saw his point. His Tediore Launcher had saved our lives in the past, but in all honesty.

…

"…I don't know how to **/** Pass you the rocket ammo." I admitted.

" **¯\\_('_')_/¯"**

"…Wait really?" Gaige questioned.

"VOICE IN HEAD SAYS ROCKETS TOO BOOMY! ROCKETS STUPID MOVE!" Krieg exclaimed. Salvador chuckled lightly, and Maya sighed.

"Eh, whatever, it's not gonna matter, we'll find some more later." Axton says. The Siren followed up.

"Cut to us later screaming saying something like; "Axton! I wish you had some Rocket Launcher Ammo!" Or something." She joked. I rolled my eyes. That was extremely unlikely.

 _ **Several Minutes Later…**_

Wilhelm is becoming more annoying every second we have to fight against it, and the bots surrounding us did not help.

"How many of these guys are there?!" Gaige yelled out as Deathtrap decimated a few Surveyors and Loaders, before she herself sniped a Surveyor.

"Goddamn it!" Maya swore, taking damage. "Gaige! Get Deathtrap to focus on the Loaders! I'll Phase him and we attack with everything we've got!" She ordered. Axton, despite being leader, agreed to it.

Maya Phaselocked the Hyperion Soldier as Axton throwed down his turret and everyone else shot him down. It was so close, likely several more shots…only to no avail as he crashed down on us all. My body crashed against the snow, but I could hear Gaige playfully yell out-

"Oh god! Axton it sure would be great if you had some Rocket Launcher ammo!"

" _AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" **D=** **く** **"**

I cried out in frustration, and I could tell Axton was laughing.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Are…you sure?"

"Yes. It's the only way."

Angel, the Siren replied to Maya, the Siren. The Latter held a sad look on her face, it wasn't one of sadness that she would lose an opportunity to talk to another Siren. It was one of sympathy for the other Siren.

"Is…it really?" Axton asked, a sad look on his face as well, the others bared a similar expression, even the Psycho. Admittedly, so did I. To be used by your father in torture and captivity, until you're not needed and are disposed of…

Maya raised her Sniper Rifle, wanting to end it quickly.

"I'm…so sorry-"

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Roland was dead.

Angel was dead.

And Lilith was in the hands of Handsome Jack.

…

I and the five…All six of us were in Moxxi's bar, contemplating on what to do next. Mordecai was there too, so was Brick.

Axton took a large swig of his beer, Maya was next with her Whiskey, Salvador shared a beer with Axton, Mordecai went for Scotch, Gaige, despite being a bit young for drinking, went for Vodka, Krieg just slurped up whatever was in his, Brick was with Salvador, and I had my wine, swirling it in my glass.

"Man…this really sucks." Gaige spoke, head rested on the counter. Mordecai sighed.

"First Bloodwing…now Roland, then Lilith." Mordecai said, before promptly throwing his bottle towards the wall.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS SHIT!" He raged, wailing in his seat on the counter. Moxxi sighed, not even trying to stop him, but also seemed to be missing Roland. I honestly could not blame her.

In this planet of Psychos and Bandits, Roland kept calm. He kept order and issued a group that would fight for something. I honestly don't remember fighting for a cause in a long time…and now he's gone. Everyone in Sanctuary looked up to him, most of all Gaige. Axton slammed his drink down on the table.

"Well, Roland's dead, let's drink to him…for the fourth time." He said. We all raised our respective drinks, in sorrow.

"To Roland." We chorused as we drank them down. I raised the glass to my helmet as the drink…phased through, entering my mouth, and swallowed. We all waited in silence for a minute.

…

"Wanna make it a fifth?" Salvador asked.

Moxxi, finally having enough, slammed her palm down the counter.

"Well, Roland's dead. You can do one of two things." She said, raising a finger.

"One, you could keep on drinking, drink down your wine, vodka, whatever and let Handsome Jack kill Lilith, and take over this Godforsaken planet. You really want that? You want what Roland fought for years to be broken down in one swing?" She asked. Brick burped, but raised his head, slamming a fist down.

"HELL NO!" He exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the bar. Moxxi smiled.

"Then how about you all go make that Ugly-Son of a Whore pay. Make him regret he ever set foot on this planet. And to start: Stop drinking and get your asses out there."

…

We all glanced at each other, and nodded.

"Time to go to work."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

A Monster.

A Beast.

An Absolute being of power.

The Warrior.

" _ **WAARRIOOOOOOR!"**_ Handsome Jack yelled out from the center of the area, an insane smile on his face, bleeding as he stood under Lilith's protective barrier.

The Warrior roared, jumping down from its position, landing just behind Jack, it's fearsome size causing magma to splash all around the area.

" _Kill_."

...

…

…

The six of us merely stared at the Vault Monster, its Wings of Eridium Shining, and it's molten core blinding. We stared in awe, and terror, and that includes me. I have never seen such a beast of this size.

Glancing around, several Rakks screeched at the sight of the beast, Several Crystalisks coming out of the ground, and the entire Cave erupted with Magma at its appearance.

Me and the other five stood around the platform , I was at the back, Axton was by the Control Panel, Maya was just beside Lilith's barrier, Krieg was to the left, Gaige to the right, and Salvador was with Axton.

…

…

…

"Well, we're fucked, aren't we?" Axton started, with a terrified, but joking face. Maya chuckled at that.

"Yeah, guess we are." She agreed, clenching her fist with a Phaselock Orb in her hand. The Psycho roared into the air and pulled out his Buzz Axe.

"RED RUM! RED RUM! RED RUM!" Krieg yelled out, raising his Buzz Axe high in the air. Gaige sighed, and digistructed Deathtrap. The duo looked at each other, and nodded.

"You guys ready to die?" She asked nonchalantly, turning back to us, with a smile, yet I could tell there was fear present in her voice.

Salvador let out a hearty laugh, and pulled out two of his Vladof Spinguns.

"Today is a good day to die, amigos." He said, loading his weapons. Axton sighed, and digistructed his Hammer Buster Assault Rifle, clutching it in his hands.

"Hey, on the off chance we don't make it out of here alive, I just want you all to know, out of everyone I've ever met…" He drawled, cocking his weapon.

"I hated you all the least." He spoke with a smile. The Siren nodded.

"A-men." Maya finished, before turning to me.

"How about you? Zer0, Mister, "Cyborg-Ninja-Dude", Got anything to say?" She asked with a light smile, digistructing the Murdering Slagga.

…

I lightly chuckle, and digistruct the Razrez Lyuda Sniper Rifle in my hands, aiming at the Warrior's mouth, speaking solemnly.

"As the birds will tell **/** It is a beautiful day **/** For burning in hell."

 _*BANG*_

…

…

…

There was no doubt in my mind that day.

It was one of the most exhilarating days in my entire life.

 _ **Three Months Later…**_

…

I sighed.

I sat down on one of Sanctuary's many rooftops, in boredom.

"Hmm. I wonder what **/** The others are doing now **/** On other planets." I spoke, twirling a kunai. After the Warrior's defeat and Jack's death, a map was brought up from within the Vault Key, revealing Vaults on multiple planets, ripe for the looting.

Of course, this didn't mean Sanctuary was safe. Hyperion sent several Moonshots and Loaders to Santuary, which was ultimately pointless with the Shield and the fact that it was floating in the Sky.

Hyperion had no way of actually reaching Sanctuary, since the Fast-Travel System didn't allow anyone who wasn't registered into Santuary with a DNA sample, or were accompanying someone who was. Of course, this lead to the occasional "Prostitute whore who tagged along with this random peasant was actually a Hyperion Spy", but those were disposed of as quickly as they came…to Sanctuary.

The six of us had spent our time on Pandora eliminating Boss monsters, such as Terramorphous, Vermivirous, and so on and so forth. Until, one day…

 _ **Some time in the Past…**_

"Alright, here's the drill: " Mordecai started, laying down some plans onto the main table in the Crimson Raiders HQ. I and the Five others stood around it, along with Lilith and Brick.

"Hyperion Corporation's actually stopped attacking Pandora for a while. Without Jack, they have next to no direction of where to go next. Tiny Tina also reported in that some of their Loaders got…sentient." He said. Axton tilted his head.

"Sentient how?" Lilith answered.

"Sentient like they have a free will. When Tiny Tina spotted one near her cave, it wasn't really doing anything other than…lying around. It wasn't even shooting at the Local bandits. Right now it's…Using her own words, her new Tea Partner. Something about fluffy something or something." She said, shrugging.

Tiny Tina was a…unique one to say the least. Although she had earned my respect after that game of Bunkers and Badasses.

"So, what are we gonna do about those new Vaults?" Salvador asked. Brick cracked his knuckles.

"I called dibs."

"You can't call dibs on all of those Vaults!" Gaige exclaimed, pouting a bit.

"Says you."

"Dibs on half of them." I called, arms crossed.

"Don't you start too Zer0!" Maya scolded. I shrug.

"I need the challenge, Maya."

" **:P"**

Maya groaned as the other Siren continued.

"Whatever, thing is, Hyperion's still sending Loaders and workers down here for some reason, and Opportunity is still a thing, you know. So, if we are going to be hunting these Vaults, some of us will have to stay behind, just in case Hyperion does something fishy." Lilith reminded.

…

…

…

"Not it!/I WANT TO SEE THE INSIDES OF A BURNING STAR!"

…

Literally all of us yelled it. I groan, facepalming.

" **-_-"**

"- A hard choice **-** Who goes and who stays?" I question. Salvador shrugged.

"How about we draw straws?" He suggested. Brick cracked his knuckles.

"How about we do a challenge? Whoever can't do it, stays, and those who can, go." He suggested. I was inclined to agree, as it would likely guarantee my departure to other worlds.

"Okay, so how do we decide?" Gaige asked.

"VOICE SAYS RANDOM VOICE BOX SCREAMS THE CALL!" Krieg yelled out. We gaze towards the radio, and shrug. Mordecai pressed the on button and-

" _ **I WANT YOU TO BLOW UP THE OCEAN!"**_

…

God-damnit Mr. Torgue.

"Let's do it!" Brick instantly agreed, punching his fists together. Lilith shook her head.

"How about we just draw straws?" She suggested, bringing back the Gunerzerker's idea.

"Fine, have it your way." Brick complied, as Mordecai pulled got some random straws from downstairs.

"Alright, we pull all at the same time to avoid bias, alright?" He suggested. We placed our fingers on our respective straws.

 _ **Present…**_

And of course, Fate was not kind to me.

" **T_T"**

Axton, Maya, Gaige, Krieg and Salvador took a Spaceship and flew off to other planets. Although Pandora had its own share of Vaults still unopened, it was nothing compared to the Warrior's Vault,.

…

Yet, for some reason…I didn't feel too bad about loosing the chance. Why? I did not know. I should be furious that I didn't come along…yet all I feel is a minor sting. My memories drawl back to our first day in Sanctuary.

" _This your home now, Vault Hunter."_

" _Home."_

Home.

I have not had one for quite some time. Assassinations always made me move from planet to planet, perhaps even through multiple in a week. Sanctuary had people that I grew fond of over time. Scooter, Zed, Moxxi, even Claptrap although admittedly, he annoys me greatly still.

That changed during his birthday party…but that was a story for another time.

The last time I had a home was…

…

Sighing, I rechecked the weapons I had on hand.

The Maggie. I received this weapon after the mission, where the group split into two, eventually betraying both the Zafords and the Hodunks, killing them all and getting their weapons. I had to duel Salvador for this weapon, and I must say it was worth it.

Murdering Slagga. The other weapon, and was originally Maya's. According to her, it was a parting gift, a memory, she spoke. It was the weapon that she used against the Warrior, so it seemed to be giving up a lot of memories for her. Why she gave it to me was odd, but perhaps it was trust. Who knows.

Razrez Lyuda. The weapon I used against the Warrior, and his long-time Sniper Rifle. Simple, but I wish that it was an electric variation. Krieg was the one who got the final blow on him, but since Sniper Rifles weren't his style, he gave it to me, by quote: "VOICE SAYS YOU MAKE HEADS EXPLODE IN BLOOD TO DESERVING!"

Doc's Striker. A unique Shotgun to say the least. I usually had the Quad to switch to, however this was a bit more accurate. However, I constantly interchange the Quad and the Striker, the former of which used to belong to Axton.

My Own gear has also been upgraded several times, with Gaige's assistance. My Decepti0n skill lasted longer, and provided more options for my decoy, and my katana was longer, sharper, and more durable than before. I thanked Gaige for that.

"Yo Slab!"

I raised his head, hearing the familiar voice through my ECHO Device.

"Greetings, Brick." I greeted.

"Come on over! Tannis says she's got a new Vault for you!" He yelled out. I raised an eyebrow under my helmet. It was odd that Brick would reject a New Vault, but I shrugged it off.

I quickly jump from rooftop to rooftop, heading for the Crimson Raider's HQ balcony.

I reach my destination, and jump through the balcony, right behind Lilith.

"Greetings."

"GAH!" The Siren spun in surprise, nearly phaselocking me. She calmed down and placed a hand on her hip.

"Can't you use the door like everyone else?" She asked. I shrug.

" **:P"**

Lilith sighed, but gestured for me to come in, which I did. Tannis stood there, along with Brick and Mordecai.

"'Sup amigo." Mordecai greeted, somewhat drunk.

"Greetings Numbered Assassin Zer0 Vault Hunter." Tannis started. "I believe we have a new adventure of Vault Hunting laying in store for an approximately adequate amount of time to satisfy your challenging need of killing and looting of the various artifacts and weaponry surrounding the Vaults and its various mysteries."

…

"What?"

" **?"**

"She's saying she's found you a challenge." Lilith summarized. I raise an eyebrow under my helmet.

"A challenge, you say?" I question. Tannis nodded, and pressed something on the holographic desk, displaying another Vault Symbol.

"According to my studies, the Eridium Blight could potentially hold another Vault, Brick has found some sort of small Research facility underneath Thousand Cuts, that seemed to specifically studied this Vault in particular. After quick calculations and researching their research, I, and they, have theorized that this Vault could possibly be a Portal, perhaps even Wormhole, to another world." She spoke quickly. I manage to understand this time, but tilted my head.

"Portal to another world? **/** Sounds like fairytales." I pointed out as Tannis shrugged.

"Well it's what they researched. Although it seems like they did not have the potential to do as such given their small facility, and that it requires quite a pricy amount of Eridium to power and enter." She responded.

"How much?" I question.

" **?"**

"Around 110 Eridium Nuggets, or 72.5 Eridium Bars." She answered.

I instantly digistruct 73 bars onto the desk…which quickly caused some to fall of…majority to fall off.

"Where'd all of this come from?" Lilith asked. I shrug, honestly not knowing the answer. I turn my head to the Slab King.

"I'm quite surprised that **/** You aren't calling dibs here." I said…before a look of horror and realization dawned on his face.

…

...

...

"Dibs." I call out. The Slab King swore.

"FUCK!" And punched a hole in the wall. Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't matter. If this thing really is a portal, then we're not letting your slabs getting out of control while you're gone." She said. Brick groaned, but saw her point.

"Back to the portal?" I request. Tannis nodded.

"It seems as though there is a way through and back, and the notes speak of that to get back, one must simply insert the same amount of Eridium into…wherever the portal leads to. We're still not fully aware, since most of Brick's Slabs damaged several pages, but we shall see. Here is the location on your map." Tannis said. My ECHOLog quickly intakes the info, and I nod.

"What is my purpose **/** Once I get through the portal?" I question.

"Just make sure that the world isn't a threat to ours, or that Hyperion doesn't get to the other side first...Anymore of them, I mean. A few of the pages say that some sort of monster kind roams the land, and if the other side opens the portal themselves, it could be bad." Lilith answered. I nod in understanding, and quickly check my ECHO map.

"I suppose I'm off." I finish my Haiku. I was about to jump off via the Balcony, but-

"Hey." Mordecai stopped me. I turned my head at him.

" **?"**

"You got enough Eridium to make a trip back and forth right?" He asked. I checked, and I had a surplus of it, so I nodded.

"Good."

…

He sighed.

"Look, you and the rest of the Vault Hunters were great. Hell, one of the best things that happened to this shithole of a Planet. Look, on the ridiculously low chance that you…die out there, I gotta say, we're gonna miss ya." The Drunk sniper said. I tilted my head at him.

"Um…thanks, I suppose." I responded.

"Yeah. Look, just make sure you don't get killed out there, killer. You're one hell of an asset to us, and a friend, I guess." Lilith said.

"Yeah. Stay safe Slab." Brick followed up…

…

So. This is what Home feels like.

I like it.

Shame I have to leave.

"❤️" **(Using this because Less and Greater than Symbols don't work. ;-;)**

And with that, I jumped off.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Hello Minion!"

Zer0 sighed. He turned his head towards the Sanctuary's…dump, and was met with the Hyperion Unit.

"What do you want now, Claptrap?" He questioned, head tilted.

" **?"**

"Today, marks the Seventh Month since I saved you all from that Glacier! And as seven is a royal number, I demand a gift! And that is in the form of a favor!" He exclaimed excitedly. The Assassin sighed, but shrugged. Wouldn't be a bad last farewell, considering how his other Minions already left.

"Fine, what is my task?" He questioned, walking towards Marcus' for some ammo for the trip.

"I want you to go to Eridium Blight! There, you will find the KING MONG! MUWAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Claptrap laughed out loud, raising his flimsy arms in the air. Zer0 sweatdropped at that.

"And I want you to take a sample of his hair, so I can add it to my new Mohawk!" He followed up. Sounded easy enough for Zer0.

"Sounds simple enough."

"But not just that! I want to be there when you do it, so I can scream on its dying corpse as it rots out!" He followed up. Zer0 sighed. He should have seen that coming.

The Assassin arrived to Marcus-Munitions, and made Claptrap wait outside.

Zer0 went down the stairs, finding the greedy salesman behind his counter, welcoming him with open arms.

"Hello there Vault Hunter! Here to do Business?" He greeted.

"I require some ammo **/** I'll leave for some time." Zer0 responded. Marcus nodded, and pulled out some sort of cube.

"I have just the thing you're looking for, and you can be the first to test it out!" The Sales/Conman said, displaying it for Zer0, who tilted his head.

"This is a Special Ammo Digistruct Box. It creates whatever Ammo you need, for free! Of course, it counts the amount you owe me, and if you happen not to pay it, I send someone to kill you! It's very special, because it has its own miniature network inside, meaning it works anywhere, and even stores your weapons on planets without a digistruct network." He explained.

"Interesting." The Vault Hunter noted. "How much do you want?" He asked. Marcus scratched his chin, and came up with an answer.

"Nine Hundred Billion Dollars!"

…

Zer0 opened his account.

$999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999.99.

…

He blinked.

He didn't remember where he got so much money, but realized that the only thing he actually bought was ammo, anything else he had he received from drops and trading with the other Vault Hunters.

He turned to Marcus, and made the exchange.

" **$"**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Vamanos Minion!"

"Just shut up, Claptrap."

"O-Kay!"

The Assassin and Hyperion Unit fast-traveled to Eridium Blight. Zer0 glanced at the Poster board, having some memories of the past with previous missions. Shaking his head, he quickly digistructed a Bandit Technical Vehicle, and threw Claptrap to the back…upside down.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Claptrap…Not really."

"You wound me Minion!"

Zer0 rolled my eyes and entered the driver's seat, activating the Boost and quickly driving through the Rocky terrain of Eridium Blight.

" **:D"**

"Slow down Minion!" Claptrap said from behind.

""Vamanos" You said."

"You bring a valid point!"

…

Zer0 stopped driving, reaching the rocky clearing, where the Black Bullymong stood. It was much larger than any other he's seen, but Zer0 didn't have a high opinion of them to begin with. Unlike many other creatures, which evolved, cloaked or even flew, all Bullymongs did were roar and throw rocks.

"I'll wait here Minion!" Claptrap said.

"Very well." Zer0 complied, jumping out of his seat.

He digistructed his katana, and slowly walked towards the Beast that stood on two legs. The King Mong noticed his approach, and pounded his fists against his chest, as if he was accepting the Challenge of battle.

Zer0 smirked under his helmet…And dashed.

" **:)"**

The King Mong roared to the sky above and got into its stance.

As Zer0 closed in on the Beast, the King Mong smashed down its four arms on the Assassin…only to find a decoy in its place.

The King Mong looked around in confusion, and-

 _*BANG*_

-Recoiled back from a Sniper round right to his face. Zer0 smirked as he came out of cloak, and switched to Murdering Slagga, sprinting and shooting at the Beast. The King Mong recovered, and covered himself with two of his arms, and used the other two to hurl boulders at the Vault Hunter.

The Assassin continued springing, and leaped left and right to avoid the hurdles the Beast was throwing at him. The King Mong was under Slag, and charged towards Zer0, his fists intertwined with each other, preparing for another smash.

The Slagged King Mong raised his fists up, about to smash down at Zer0, before finding a grenade in front of his face, and the Assassin vanishing.

The Grenade split up into six, surrounding him. The Beast was confused as he pounded his chest…before the split grenades started shocking him, creating a dome of pain and electrocution. The Slagged King screeched in pain, starting to collapse, until the shocking finally ended.

He raised his head once more, searching for the Assassin, his hands rested on the ground.

"Your eyes deceive you."

The King Mong quickly turned around, but found nothing there. Huffing heavily, he cautiously glanced around.

"An illusion fools you all."

Again, the Beast cautiously looked around. He heard a shuffle of rocks from behind him, and turned around.

But it was too late.

Zer0 was midair, katana in hand, his hand drawn back.

" **=)"**

"I move for the kill."

 _*SHIIIIIIIIIIINK!*_

…

…

…

And so the deed is done.

Zer0 un-digistructed his katana, leaving the Bullymong on its knees, dead.

"Good job Minion!" Claptrap praised, getting out of the vehicle. He then proceeded to…Teabag its corpse.

"Eh! Eh! Eh!"

Zer0 rolled his eyes, but noticed an orange shine in the corpse. Shuffling its arms around, he found a legendary Rocket Launcher.

The Badaboom.

Lifting it up to his level, he inspected it from all angles.

"Not bad." The Assassin commented, before digistructing it into his inventory. Claptrap continued to teabag it, and for one final touch, faceplanted it.

"Take this!"

 _*C-CRR-RAA-A-ACK!*_

…

…

…

"God, damn it Claptrap."

And so the ground collapsed, leading them to who knows where.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Zer0 landed first, legs stretched. He raised his head, and was surprised by what he saw.

The Vault Symbol.

The Vault he was supposed to be looking for.

…

This was lucky…

 _Too_ lucky…

His suspicions were proven correct…after the body of the King Mong fell on him, crushing him flat.

And them some rocks.

And some more rocks.

And-

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH-"

-Then Claptrap fell on him.

" **:("**

"Hey minion! Mind helping a guy up?" Claptrap said, despite lying on top of said minion. He groaned and stood up, getting rid of all the rubble on his back. He glanced around. Gazing around, he noticed the bleak surroundings of brown rocks and dirt, except for…

"Woah…what's this Minion?" Claptrap asked, referring to what stood before him. In front of him was a large underground clearing, not too large, but large. In the clearing, was some sort of stone structure.

Five stone pillars surrounded the structure, and the bottom was made up of several stones, with the design of the Vault symbol on it. It looked like a small ancient temple, an open one as several of the pillars were broken.

Zer0 walked over to the area, and noticed several pedestals around the platform, one much, much larger than the others.

"You made it Slab?" Brick asked from his ECHOLog device. Zer0 hummed a Yes response.

"Good. Remember; Stay safe, and good luck. You should be able to go back the way you came if you do it right, though there's no guarantee it will be the same way, it would most likely be in the same area. Again, good luck." Lilith followed up.

"Make sure our enemies aren't there, or anything that should be there, is there…" Tannis said.

"What?" Zer0 said, confused.

"Just make sure this world will not be a threat to ours, or at least make sure Hyperion remains unaware of its existence, we don't want to start an inter-dimensional war." Tannis clarified.

"Just come back alive." Lilith followed up.

"Stay safe Slab." Brick finished.

"Good luck amigo." Mordecai responded. I turn off my ECHOLog, and take a deep breath. I gaze at the Alien structure before me, and placed down the Eridium Bars, making sure that they all fit on the karge pedestal.

And with that, the whole area shook.

The Stone Pillars surrounding the area glowed a Pinkish-hue in between their cracks, and so did the Vault Symbol he had been standing on. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for this new adventure that awaited him as the platform began to rise, taking Zer0 with him through some sort if Portal that appeared over the pillars.

Zer0 digistructed his katana, pressing his helmet against it, as if a prayer…and then sheathing it again…

Of course, he forgot a certain Unit was coming along.

"W-W-What's happening?!" Claptrap exclaimed, now beside Zer0, who forgot about his presence.

...

"I guess you're coming along **/** I now have regrets."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Wow…"

Was Jaune's reaction as a certain scythe wielder decapitated a giant nevermore.

Said scythe wielder jumped off of a cliff in a flurry of rose petals, landing on a stone bridge. She smiled.

"Alllllriiight team, let's get going!" Ruby announced to the seven others. They nodded and proceeded back to their destination, Beacon academy. They nodded and began walking back.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl…" Jaune said, holding his stomach. Pyrrha patted her partner's back.

"You'll be fine." She consoled with a smile. The heiress shook her head.

"I can't believe that dunce is her partner…" Weiss mumbled. Nora, getting bored, groaned.

"Reeeeen, can I ride another Ursa?" Nora asked her partner. He sighed.

"Nora, what did I say about riding Grimm?"

"…That I should do it more often?" Nora responded with a nervous smile, he sighed again.

"So are you two like a couple?" Yang asked bluntly, to which she received a slight elbow from her partner.

"What?"

"Oh we're not together, well I mean together-together, well I mean NOT together but together is not together-together but-…." Nora went on like this for a few minutes, speaking faster and faster until Ren placed his palm over her mouth.

"Nore. Please stop."

…

…

…

"Don't lick my hand." Ren said just before she stretched out her tongue. She slumped.

"M-Okay." She mumbled as Ren lifted his palm.

…

"With a tree on fire…several, actually.

"Woah!" Yang exclaimed.

"Is there a fire breathing Grimm nearby?" Blake said, readying her weapon. Weiss just glared at Ruby, who smiled nervously in response. Weiss sighed.

"Well, this dolt over here had gotten in the way of my attack-"

"It was an accident!"

"-And unless I wanted her to burn, I had to…redirect, my dust attack." Weiss finished.

"You know, you can call my sister as something besides a dolt, right?" Yang said, eyes glowing slightly red. Weiss crossed her arms.

"You're right, I could." She responded. Yang cocked Ember Celica, eyes red. This person had done nothing but demean her sister…well, she saved her life, sure, but she still acted like she was better than everyone else.

"Yang. Relax…" Blake tried to calm down her partner, only for her to burn even brighter, causing slight fear from everyone else, other than Weiss, who remained arms crossed.

"Well, maybe you should just stop acting all high and mighty and just be a little nicer. That's what you promised to do, after all." The brawler continued.

"True. But it doesn't change the fact that she was the who caused the fire, and is a dolt." Weiss retorted. Nora leaned in closer to Ren.

"Hey Ren. Do the thing." She whispered.

"I used up my aura in the fight, I can't use my semblance right now." He whispered back.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, the duo of Ice and Fire were arguing, the Red hooded girl conflicted on what to do, and the secret Faunus remaining neutral, but felt her ears twitch at the sound of rustling.

"She's just trying to help!"

"And I'm just trying to pass my initiation!"

"Guys! Can't we all just get along? Arguing with each other isn't going to do anything other than attract Grimm! So can we please just talk this out?" Ruby pleaded with her sister and partner. They both turned to her, and, seeing her point, the heiress sighed.

"I…suppose that I should be nicer, to all of you. Let's just finish the initiation for now." Weiss responded. Yang nodded, eyes turning back to lilac.

"Just be a bit nicer, that's not a lot to ask." She said. As the group was about to turn back, they heard shuffling in the trees...before promptly hearing an ear-piercing shriek.

…

"Um, I wasn't the only one who heard that, right?" Jaune asked.

"No. No you weren't." Blake responded, readying her weapon, so did the rest of them.

"Oh. Great."

...

"Where is it?" Pyrrha questioned, her weapons at the ready.

"Um, guys?" Nora started, pointing towards the sky. "Found it."

From above, a large Black and White creature appeared, crashing down in front of the eight. It was as tall as a Deathstalker's tail, but clearly much thinner. It stood on four, very fine and thin legs, armored with bone plating. It's slender but pure black body was lightly armored with bones, and two, large and curved claws formed from them, its claws covered in the Bone-like armor. It's neck was just as thin, until reaching the neck, where two large Red-Hexagonal-Eyes stood atop, and a small mouth laying in between.

"It's a Doichi!" Weiss exclaimed loudly.

"A what?!" Jaune responded, just as loud.

"A Giant Praying Mantis Grimm!" Ren clarified. Yang cocked her Gauntlets.

"We can take him!" She said with confidence, firing several rounds with her Ember Celica. The Doichi screeched, quickly leaping from left to right, as if it was sliding off of the grass. The Mantis screeched again, releasing venom from its mouth, aiming for the Blonde Brawler.

"Look out!" Blake screamed as the Team ran the opposite direction.

"How do we beat that thing?!" Ruby asked.

"It's fast and powerful! But frail after several hits! Although its speed makes that a troublesome task, and its venom keeps close range fighters away!" Pyrrha answered, turning back for a moment to fire several rounds, which the Grimm merely dodged as it grew closer and closer.

"We're still pretty sore after the first two!" Yang exclaimed.

"Well-" Jaune didn't get a chance to speak as the Doichi leaped in front of them, screeching some more venom out.

"RUN!"

 _ **Several Minutes Later...**_

The Beacon Teams scrambled, trying to avoid the beast that continued to hunt them down. After running everywhere, they found themselves…back to the temple. Needless to say, they were tired from all of that running.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jaune exclaimed, panting and falling to his knees. The Mistral Champion widened her eyes.

"It was smart. It sensed our exhaustion, and cut us off, until it trapped us here, where there's no other route to escape." Pyrrha noted, gesturing towards the high cliffs behind the temple. Ren, panting, looked around for the Grimm.

"Where is it-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Weiss screamed as she quickly pulled Yang out of the Grimm's landing spot, just as the Doichi landed, claws raised.

"Thanks." Yang thanked,.

"Don't mention it." Weiss said, panting, pulling out Myrtenaster. "Any ideas?" She asked the group. Nobody spoke, but they all pulled out their weapons, a bit reluctantly.

"Well, here goes..." Ruby trailed…

But with the power of Chapter 1 plot armor, the ground shook.

 _*RUMBLE*_

 _*RU-R-UMBLE*_

 _*R-R-R-R-R-U-U-UM-UMB-BLE*_

"W-W-What's happening?!" Nora stuttered as the ground rumbled. The Grimm seemed confused as well, screeching to the air.

"It's coming from the temple!" Blake noted, turning around. The others did as well, noticing the area having a Pinkish-hue in its cracks, and some sort of symbol forming on the platform, a circle with an upside down V on it, also in a Pinkish-hue.

"What is this?!" Pyrrha questioned.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Professor Ozpin!" Glynda exclaimed, glancing at their scrolls. The Beacon Headmaster had a look of interest on his face.

"Hmm. Well this is a certain twist of events."

"What is that?!" His assistant questioned, eyes glued to the screen. Ozpin honestly shrugged.

"We're about to find out."

 _ **Back with them…**_

The Stone floor opened, revealing a swirl of Pink and Purple, and from amidst it, the group could make out two figures appearing from below.

Once it fully emerged, they could see the duo clearly now. One wore a Skin-Tight Black suit, a "0" over his left chest, and a helmet with a large vizor, covering his entire head, no skin was shown throughout his body. The other was a small…robot, it stood on one large wheel, and had a single blue orb as its eye.

The tall figure raised its head, and glanced around.

...

…

…

"Greetings." Zer0 said simply. Claptrap simply rolled forwards and raised one of his arms, the other on his…"hip".

"Greetings future citizens of my Empire!" He exclaimed…as Zer0 facepalmed.

The students didn't have time to question it, as the Mantis screeched once more, spewing more venom just in front of the Hyperion Unit.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Claptrap exclaimed, rolling to the back of the Temple, retracting into a tiny box.

"Protect me Squire!" He commanded. The Assassin groaned, rolling his eyes, but walked forwards. Just as he was about to digistruct his weapon though, he needed to make sure that he could.

"Can I kill that thing?" He asked.

"Yes! Please do!" Jaune begged quickly.

"Uh…sure?" Ruby responded, more of a question than an answer.

Zer0 sighed in relief, and digistructed his Razrez Lyuda, much to the confusion of the others.

"Wait, where did that thing come from..?" Weiss questioned, the others shrugged, other than Ruby, who stared at thing thing wide-eyed.

The Doichi screeched, spewing Venom at Zer0…who vanished, the venom _just_ avoiding Claptrap.

"Wait! Where'd he go?!" Blake exclaimed.

The Doichi seemed to be asking the same question, as it moved its head left to right in search for the Assassin…

 _*BANG*_

Only for a Sniper Round to knock him back, a clean Headshot.

"Precision." Zer0 spoke from within the trees in the upper cliff. Once the Doichi recovered, it screeched, and leapt over to the trees.

"Should we help him?!" Ruby asked the group.

"We're…a bit…tired…Ruby." Jaune reminded, breathing in.

Back with Zer0, the Doichi landed in a clearing with several trees surrounding the area, glanced around, and started spewing venom out everywhere, searching for the Assassin. The Grimm screeched, as it began jumping around the area, hoping to sense the Assassin's negative emotions, but to no avail. Again, it screeched, beginning to slice several trees in frustration.

 _*BANG*_

"Yoo-hoo, stupid Mantis thing **/** I was over here." Zer0 taunted as he landed another clean Headshot on the creature. It shrieked an Ear-piercing sound, finally slicing the right tree.

The Vault Hunter jumped off of the branch he was on, and began to quickly sprint back towards the temple, the Mantis pursuing the Assassin, spewing venom as he sprinted left and right.

The Grimm leapt into the sky, cutting Zer0 off as he landed down in front of him, slicing at the Vault Hunter with its large claws. Zer0 didn't stop sprinting, and merely slid under the Mantis and its strike, leaving a grenade in his path.

The Mantis quickly turned, both found itself…shocked. Six grenades from the original surrounded it, trapping it in a shocking field, making it shriek in pain as the Grimm was electrocuted.

" **:)"**

Zer0 continued to sprint, heading back towards the bottom, where the others had apparently been observing.

"Woah…" Jaune said in amazement. Zer0 turned back, and digistructed Murdering Slagga, firing several rounds, making the Mantis become Slagged, forcing it to take even more damage as it cried out in pain.

Eventually, the grenades stopped electrocuting the Mantis, and the Doichi was clearly enraged by this, and jumped down extremely quickly, attempting to spew bursts of Venom at the Assassin.

"If you wish, go back." Zer0 warned to the students.

"I think we should take his advice-"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Jaune interrupted the Secret Faunus, running back from the falling Mantis, the rest following, other than Zer0, who began to leap left and right, avoiding the falling balls of Green Venom.

The Mantis zoomed down the cliff, and finally slashed at the Assassin, completely going through…his decoy's body. The Mantis, sensing something from behind, turned around…to find the Assassin mid-air, Katana in hand, and in that one moment, he only felt one feeling.

Bloodlust.

" **=)"**

"Not a bad challenge, Mantis."

 _*SHHHHIIIIIIIINNNKKKK!*_

…

"Still, I reign supreme." Zer0 spoke as he un-digistructed his katana, the Grimm behind him fading away into ashes, much to Zer0's disappointment, half-expecting a weapon to come out of it.

Turning back towards the group of Students, Claptrap finally came back.

"Good job Minion! Another victory for Claptrap and his legion!" He exclaimed. Zer0 rolled his eyes underneath his helmet, and gazed back to the studdents.

"That…was…Awesome!" Nora exclaimed.

…

…

…

"What's next, I wonder." The Assassin spoke.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Look at that! I actually managed to rewrite this in January! Hooray to me!**

…

 **For those of you who are new, this is actually a rewritten Chapter 1, so yeah.**

 **Anyways, for those of you who are caught up, expect slight edits to the other Chapters, but nothing drastic, just things to keep up the consistency.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for where this story should go, which side Zer0 should be on, should Zer0 get a romance, etc.**

 **Also, I know for a** _ **FACT**_ **I'm going to fuck up Zer0's personality/morality at some point, but that's kind of hard considering he has no defined characteristic, since even in Tales from the Borderlands he's kinda just there. He likes challenges, loot, and anything that can basically push his limits I guess.**

 **Some might be complaining about Maya's sudden switch on Zer0, from being doubtful to playful, but I could only fit so much onto this before it became ridiculously long. I was actually tempted to do so, but this was getting really long.  
**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions, or thoughts on the story so far in the reviews! Criticisms in particular is something I really need.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and have a great day.**

 **Also, on the off chance you think this is a "Zer0 joins a Beacon Team story"…It's not. I know he's like…I don't know by how much but he's definitely around/over average Huntsman age.**

 **Side note: If you see a word with multiple possible syllable pronunciations, like "Hy-per-i-on" and "Hy-per-ion" just go and use whatever fits in with Zer0's 5-7-5 rule.**


	2. Into the City

**Remnant, Population: Zer0**

 **"**

Zer0, Claptrap and the eight other hunters and huntresses- in-training walked through the forest. The students were having their own small conversations, and Zer0 had his arms crossed as he walked in eerie silence.

Zer0 was currently double-checking his equipment, and the others were having their own conversations amidst themselves, other than Ruby, who…was drooling as Zer0 digistructed and un-digistructed his weapons, eyes seemingly growing bigger with each weapon. Zer0 eventually took notice of the Rose and sighed, turning to face the silver-eyed one.

"What do you-"

Before Zer0 could finish, Ruby sped in front of him in a flurry of rose petals, and leaned towards him with starry-eyes and a wide smile.

"Isspawningallthoseweaponspartofyoursemblanceorisitjustpartofyourequipment?-Areyouahuntsman?-Howdidyoumakethosegreandesflylikethat?-Whatkindofsuitisthat?-Ihaveneverseenthosekindsofweaponsbeforecanyoupleaseshowmethemtheylookawesome!-CanIatleastseeyourswordZer0?Please?Please?PLEASE?!"

She exclaimed faster than the normal ear can hear still grinning widely as the others slowly turned towards the duo, Yang chuckling, and Weiss facepalming at her partner.

.

.

.

"She's always like this when it comes to weapons." Yang cleared up.

"...Weapons are partners **/** Life-savers in battlefields **/** I admire that." Zer0 haiku'd. Ruby raised both arms and frantically gestured at him and faced her (Not yet known) teammates and JNPR.

"See! He gets it!" The others chuckled. Ruby raised an open palm. Zer0 mentally debated whether or not he should, but why not, he supposed. He high-fived the Rose.

" **:)"**

Once their hands made contact however, Ruby noticed something odd.

"You only have four fingers?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. The others notice this, and also raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"…Story for another time." He responded.

They decided to leave it at that for now.

"Okay! If my central navigation life form detecting strumbaba system hasn't been damaged, then the academy is that way! Hundreds of life forms over there!...Just waiting to be ruled over! So. Many. MINIONS! Vamanos!" Claptrap exclaimed, rolling a bit faster.

"I know I said strumbaba, but I don't even know what it means!" Blake slowed down and walked beside the assassin.

"What's with your friend?" She asked.

"Claptrap is prideful **/** He pretends to rule over **/** Though he sucks at that." Zer0 responded, to which Claptrap turned around and pointed his thin arm accusingly at him.

"That's not true! I got you out of that glacier didn't I minion?" The others stared at him in confusion, since there were no nearby glaciers in Vale, though Zer0 ignored them.

"All you did was hide **/** While I did all the fighting **/** You cowered in place."

" **:P"**

"HEY!"

The others chuckled again, and Ruby and Blake went back to their (Not yet known) teammates. After another moment of silence, Zer0 checked his HUD just in case.

Several entities were surrounding them, hiding in the bushes.

He noticed one noticeably close to the Jaune, who-

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

-shrieked like a little girl at the sight of the pouncing wolf. Zer0 grabbed his katana and dashed forward-

 _*STAB*_

.

"Leaves, falling from trees **/** Ash disappearing to air **/** Life leaving your corpse." Zer0 said as the wolf vanished into ash. The others just stood there and watched. The remaining Wolves roared and jumped out from where they were hiding. Zer0 raised his blade, but was stopped by Pyrrha, who raised his arm against him.

"We'll handle the Beowolves. Our aura's already recovered enough."

Zer0 raised an eyebrow, but saw the teenagers bringing out…gun-blade-shield-rapier things.

"…Wow." Zer0 exclaimed, staring at the weapons. He didn't get to say much else as the students started to do their job.

Ruby dashed at a very fast pace that even Zer0 couldn't see. She sent out a flurry of slashes, dismembering various arms, legs, heads and entire bodies of Beowolves. Weiss had a rapier, but dashed forwards quickly, not as fast as Ruby, but still very quick. She thrusted her weapon at some more wolves, sending them back.

Blake was using two blades, a katana and a sheathe. She sent a whirlwind of slashes at the Beowolves, Zer0 noted that she fought somewhat similarly with him, like a ninja. Yang had the most…direct weapons from everyone else. She had shotgun gauntlets, and sent out a barrage of punches and kicks, knocking Beowolves to more Beowolves.

Jaune…Honestly did not do much. A Beowolf pounced on him, which he managed to block with his shield, but was saved by Pyrrha, who had a sniper-spear and shield. She seemed to fight the most skilled out of the eight, skillfully moving around the field.

Ren had a fighting style similar to Zer0's. He had two SMGs with sickle like blades at the end. His blades were sharp enough to easily decapitate a wolves' head off. Nora…had the most explosive weapon, and Zer0 could only describe her as…VERY explosive.

After the wolves massacre, the eight students kept their weapons as Zer0 stared at them. Not only was he surprised at their skills, their weapons could transform as well. Although they didn't seem as skilled or experienced as he was, perhaps this planet would provide him with a challenge after all.

" **[O][O]"**

"…Not bad." Zer0 commented at their display.

"Wow! My new minions are powerful!" Claptrap added, resulting in a kick from the assassin.

"Ow!" The others chuckled again, and resumed back to their previous arrangement.

"I like them. They're pretty funny." Yang commented as she deactivated Ember Celica, while Weiss crossed her arms.

"They still have a lot of questions to answer. Why and how did they appear right in front of us? What does that stone temple have to with them?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"Well, maybe it's part of his semblance." Blake theorized.

"They are pretty funny though." Ruby said, glancing at the bickering duo.

"Regardless. I think that the headmaster needs to investigate him. We haven't even seen his face yet!" Weiss exclaimed.

"…I guess you have a point there." Blake admitted, remembering the masked members of her past.

"I'm sure Professor Ozpin will know what to do." Pyrrha said, joining in the conversation.

"He does seem to be the type of person who'd get things like this often." Ren added.

"They did mention a glacier, maybe they're from Atlas?" Blake guessed. The others just shrugged and continued to walk to their destination.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **Some time later…**_

The ten eventually arrived to their destination, atop the cliff where they were launched. Zer0 noticed a gray haired man along with a blonde woman, who seemed to be glaring in his direction. He ignored it, as he did with every other glare he received on other planets besides Pandora.

"Professor Ozpin. We retrieved the relics!" Ruby exclaimed with a large smile, showing her chess piece. The others showed their own while Zer0 just tilted his head.

"Why the chess pieces? **/** They don't seem to be relics **/** Evaluation?" Ozpin sipped his coffee cup, ignoring the assassin.

"Greetings. My name is Professor Ozpin. I assume you are, "Zer0"?"

"Yes."

"And I am Claptrap!" The Hyperion robot exclaimed.

"I know."

"How'd you know that?" Nora asked.

"Cameras." Ren answered simply.

"Oh."

" _Cameras? Should this place not be what I expect, I shall have to delete those."_ Zer0 thought to himself as he turned back to the Beacon Headmaster, who gestured towards the blonde woman beside him.

"This is my assistant."

"…Glynda Goodwitch." She said, a hint of caution in her voice.

"You already know **/** I am Zer0, just Zer0 **/** A pleasure, I guess." He introduced himself. Ozpin sipped his coffee cup again and glanced at the teenagers.

"Congratulations. You all pass Beacon's initiation. Please go to the amphitheater. I will speak with…Mr. Zer0 in my office. Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said. The students cheered and walked away.

"Goodbye Mr. Zer0!" Ruby waved. Zer0 said nothing in response.

"You seem to be friendly terms with our students." Ozpin observed.

"Of course! A king must keep his pawns friendly after all!" Claptrap said. Ozpin twitched a little at that.

"Now then, would you please follow me?"

"Come on Minion!"

Zer0 crossed his arms and sighed.

"Very well."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Zer0 entered some sort of office with a clock-like design around. Ozpin sat behind his desk, Zer0 sat down on a chair in front, Claptrap rolled beside the chair, and Glynda stood beside Ozpin.

"Wow! This place looks too good to be true!" Claptrap looked around the room. It was true, compared to the places on Pandora, this place was the friggin promised land.

"Now then. Where would you like to start?" Ozpin asked.

"That is up to you **/** Origins, skills, anything **/** Give me a challenge." He raised an eyebrow, but continued.

"Now then, where did you two come from?"

Zer0 contemplated this. It's true that it didn't matter to him if they believed him, and in fact, the challenge from being hunted by these people gave him a pleasant thought.

Before he could ponder more, Claptrap-

"From another dimension!" Claptrap exclaimed.

.

.

.

Zer0 facepalmed.

"…I'm sorry?" Ozpin said. The Vault Hunter sighed in annoyance.

"Diff'rent dimension **/** Another reality **/** Believe it or not." He spoke.

"…You cannot be serious." Glynda said as she glared at the Vault Hunter, which had no effect.

"Doesn't matter here **/** I don't care if you believe **/** I'm here for reasons." Ozpin sighed, and stared at the assassin.

"While your claim is outlandish, ridiculous, and impossible, I see no reason for someone to lie about something like this." Ozpin commented. Glynda just stared at the headmaster in annoyance.

"You cannot believe him."

"I didn't say that. I merely "don't care" as Mr. Zer0 would put it." Ozpin replied.

" **:)"**

"Nice."

Ozpin chuckled at that.

"Now then, assuming what you say is true…Why are you here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?" Claptrap answered, but was ignored.

"I want a challenge **/** Something to test my own skill **/** Impossible goals." Zer0 answered. Ozpin and Glynda rose an eyebrow.

"A…challenge?" Ozpin echoed.

"Yes."

.

.

.

"You travelled to another world, possibly leaving your old life behind, leaving people you know, in search for a challenge?" Glynda asked, still very skeptical.

"Yes." Zer0 repeated without hesitation.

"…What exactly is it you do?" Ozpin asked this time.

"Oh! He's a bloodthirsty assassin who does his job in order to make a living! He also hunts Vaults in search of awesome alien tech-" Claptrap was interrupted as Zer0 kicked him.

"Ow!" Zer0 grunted in annoyance at the Hyperion unit.

"…You…are an assassin?" Glynda asked, holding her weapon just in case.

"Yes." Zer0 repeated for the third time. Ozpin sipped his coffee cup, eyes narrowed.

"…Tell me, what is it do you kill?"

"A challenge. Anything or anything that's a challenge."

"…You are very obsessed with that goal, aren't you?" Ozpin asked again.

"Challenges test us all **/** Who's the best, the ultimate **/** That, I desire." Ozpin continued to stare at him, eyes narrowing even more.

.

.

.

Ozpin raised his cane and swung it at Zer0.

.

Who blocked it with his blade.

The two were in a silent stare off for a moment, eyes narrowed, neither weakening their respective weapons. Glynda raised her weapon as well, a glare on her face, thought it wasn't clear whether it was for Ozpin or for Zer0.

" **!"**

"Wow! You are fast!" Claptrap complimented, but was ignored once more.

.

.

.

Ozpin retracted his cane and sat back down, but Zer0 continued to stand, blade extended.

"…Apologies." Ozpin started.

"I have met others with a rather…similar mindset. Assassins are something that are not commonly found in my school, after all. The safety on my students are my main priority." Ozpin followed up. Zer0 only continued to stare at the headmaster.

.

 **"…"**

"Not the first time." He said, sitting down but not retracting his blade. Glynda crossed her arms, but checked the time.

"Ozpin, it is time for the ceremonies." She reminded the headmaster, who sighed, before handing the assassin some sort of pamphlet.

"This holds some information about the school, and its locations. I suggest you head to the library for the information you're looking for." Zer0 grabbed the pamphlet, which was a holographic one.

"This doesn't mean we trust you." Glynda said sternly.

"…You have my thanks." Zer0 said as he stood up and walked towards the elevator.

"Come back here at your earliest convenience, Mr. Zer0. We have more to discuss later on."

"…Fine." Claptrap rolled beside the minion inside the elevator.

"Time to see what my new kingdom looks like!" He exclaimed as the doors shut.

.

.

.

"Do you believe them, Ozpin?" Glynda asked, turning her head towards the Beacon Headmaster.

"…" Ozpin said nothing in response as he stood in front of the elevator himself.

"…He is skilled, Glynda. We know that from the footage we've seen. The weapons he wield are enough to put ours' to shame…I don't want to make an enemy of him. And I don't think you do as well." Ozpin said.

"And I know that he would kill all of us if it was something he'd want to do."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **A few moments later…**_

 _ **.**_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin announced inside the auditorium, followed by applause from the students. The four students walked off and the next team took their place.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Pyrrha smiles as Nora hugs her partner.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin finished. The one in question just stuttered and pointed at himself.

"Huh? L-Led by...?"

" Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha, still smiling, punches her leader on the shoulder playfully, but was accidently knocked down. The crowd laughed at the blonde knight. The newly formed team JNPR walk of the stage as the four girls took their place.

" And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." The four mentioned students walk up on the stage.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Weiss looks to her right surprised, and Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Ozpin noted.

"Indeed." Glynda agreed.

 _ **After the ceremonies…**_

 _ **.**_

Team RWBY arrived at their dorm room. It was relatively simple, four beds, a few bookshelves, a bathroom, the basics. Yang dropped her luggage and belly flopped onto her bed.

"That was something." She said. The other girls placed down their luggage as well.

"Yeah…" Blake agreed. Weiss just mumbled something beneath her breath.

"Alright team. Let's get a good night's sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow!" Ruby said with a large smile. The others nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Weiss said, entering the bathroom. Blake grabbed a book from her luggage and started reading. Ruby sat down on one of the beds and Yang sat down beside her.

"Congrats on being Team leader sis!" Yang exclaimed, hugging her sister again, who returned the hug.

"Thanks…" Ruby replied somewhat gloomily.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…I don't want to be special, I was advanced by two years and now, I'm Team leader of three others who are two years older than me. It's just…people are going to expect a lot from me." Ruby explained. Yang just placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby. You ARE special. And you ARE totally going to rock as a leader. I believe that, I KNOW that! You just need some time to…adjust!" Yang consoled. Ruby smiled at her older sister.

"Thanks." The two hug again. Blake watched this display of sisterhood and cracked a small smile at the display.

"I wonder where Mr. Zer0 is though. I still want to take a look at his weapons!" Ruby said cheerfully, going chibi for a second, causing a light chuckle from Yang and Blake.

"Well, he's probably a hunter, so he probably already left." Blake guessed, causing Ruby to slump and pout in place, resulting in another chuckle from the other two.

"I'm going to go to the library." Blake said as she walked out of the room, a neutral expression on her face.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Zer0 continued to read the books inside the library while Claptrap just downloaded the data from…the CCT, according to what he had read about so far. He was a fast reader, so this is what he had learned so far:

Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. In simple terms, it was basically "Weaponizing" a person. With it, they would be stronger, take more hits, and heal their own wounds. Their Semblance was another thing, though that's a story for another time.

Dust was an energy source that came with different types and different elements. It was used as an energy source, ammunition, etc. Dust had always existed in their world, helping them combat the creatures of Grimm and others. This had greatly interested Zer0, since these didn't require an elemental weapon to use, and he wondered what would happen if he mixed an elemental weapon with Dust bullets.

Grimm were, creatures of destruction. They were drawn to negative emotions and only seek the destruction of humanity. Although this world didn't seem to know everything about these creatures., due to the varying theories surrounding them. Zer0 didn't have much expectation, since they seemed to be as mindless as the beasts on Pandora, and with even less variety.

Faunus, they were humans with animal features. Most had night vision and other different traits, but they were essentially humans, but with animal traits. Nothing more, and nothing less.

His reading was interrupted as he heard the door in the library open, and turned his head towards it. And he saw Blake, eyes focused on him as well. The two were in an eerie staring contest for a moment, uneasiness present in the air.

.

.

.

The two stopped staring at each other and went back to their own business. Blake got a book from the bookshelf, and Zer0 went back to the book he was reading, which was related to the history of the Faunus and White Fang. He admitted that the textbooks were pretty boring, but this one shared a rather large amount of violence.

His thoughts were interrupted as the (secret) Faunus sat on the chair on the opposite side of him, the two…book to book. The two, once again, shared an eerie silence.

Zer0 was focused on his book, while Blake was…observing him. For two reasons:

One, he was reading a book about Faunus.

Two…Around him, she felt like…She felt tense.

He was…odd. She had seen people like him before, but something about him made her feel…alert. She saw what he was capable of, and taking down a Grimm like that with little to no effort was…alarming, to say the least. Not only that, but he gave off a feeling of…blood.

.

.

.

"Why are you here?"

Zer0 asked, breaking the silence. Blake widened her eyes in response.

"Excuse me?"

"Your gaze upon me **/** Calculating, yet wary **/** What do you want, Blake?" Zer0 asked in his monotone voice, eyes still on his book.

"…Nothing. Just wanted to say thanks for the save back in Emerald Forest." Blake responded.

"No." She raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes, they show fear **/** As if you know who I am **/** Or know what I do."

"And who exactly ARE you?" Blake asked.

"…A Hunter." Zer0 lied.

"…I'm sorry, but you don't exactly feel like a hunter to me." Blake responded again.

" **?"**

Zer0 tilted his head in fake confusion.

"…It's nothing." Blake said. The two shared another eerie moment of silence.

.

.

.

Zer0 closed the book he was reading and stood up, which was the time Blake actually noticed the book he was reading.

"You're…reading about the Faunus?"

"Yes."

"…What do you think of them?" Blake asked somewhat hesitantly.

"…Nothing. There is nothing more, or nothing less to think of them when compared to the human. That is all." Zer0 responded. Blake didn't know whether that answer was an insult, a compliment, or just boredom. Zer0 kept the book and walked over towards where Claptrap was, who was still retracted and frozen, beside the holographic computers.

"Claptrap."

No response.

"Claptrap!"

Still no response. He growled in annoyance and turned towards the computer.

" _ **Downloading Data into CL4P-TP Unit. ETA: 5 hours."**_

Zer0 growled in annoyance once more, and proceeded out of the library, Blake watching him as he did so.

"…Who is he?" Blake asked herself. She wasn't one to judge people on first impressions alone, but this one…She had to keep her eye on him.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Zer0 entered Ozpin's office once more. He had learned enough about Remnant's "Fundamentals" and decided to go back and see what Ozpin wanted. He still needed somewhere to stay after all. He arrived and saw the familiar Beacon Headmaster behind his desk, sipping his coffee cup. He had a small smile on his face. Though there was the absence of a certain disciplinarian.

"Good evening Mr. Zer0. How was your trip to the library?" Ozpin asked.

"Relatively good **/** I have the info I need **/** Where is Ms. Goodwitch?" Zer0 answered and asked.

"Glynda will not be with us. With her new batch of students in her combat class, she has some paper work to do. Now, I believe it's time to discuss why I called you here."

"Why did you?"

"…I want to offer you a job of sorts." Zer0 tilted his head in confusion.

" **?"**

"Like a teacher?" Ozpin shook his head.

"No. Someone of your skill would be more…suited to a different sort of job. A scout." Zer0 just got even more confused.

"Why offer me this? **/** What exactly do you mean? **/** Is this your offer?"

"If you, as you say, are from another world, then you and Claptrap will require a way of living here. I can provide you with that if you choose to work with me." Ozpin explained.

"What are your terms?" Zer0 asked.

"You shall not resort to violence unless absolutely necessary, and you shall not kill, no matter what." Ozpin stated.

That hit Zer0. Hard. As in _**Hard Hard.**_

Asking Zer0 not to kill was like asking someone not to breathe.

"I cannot not kill **/** It's how I was born, raised, trained **/** Killing is an art." Zer0 responded. Ozpin sighed.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you a way of living if you can't commit to not killing." Zer0 grunted.

" **:("**

Zer0 weighed his options. He needed some sort of…"Home" in this world, or a Sanctuary. He couldn't live off of being a criminal, because he didn't even know how which or what was edible, currency, crimes, etc. Yet he also didn't want to not do his…purpose. Zer0 just continued to look towards the ceiling, debating on his next move.

.

.

.

.

.

"…The most I can do **/** Is not to hurt your students **/** Or people you choose." Zer0 decided. Ozpin sighed, but knew that was the most he was going to get out of the Vault Hunter.

"I suppose that will do for now. What would you like to do in the meantime?" Ozpin asked. Zer0 scratched his helmet chin in thought.

"Claptrap is still there **/** Downloading, I want to go…" Zer0 paused for a moment.

…Into your city." Zer0 replied. Since he can, he might as well go see what Vale has to offer. Ozpin rubbed his chin in thought.

"…Very well. I shall inform a pilot by the airships to transport you into the city. I suggest you try not to cause a commotion there. The ships' location should be inside the pamphlet I gave you." Ozpin said. Zer0 nodded.

"This does not mean I take the job." Zer0 said and stood up from his seat, but was stopped by Ozpin.

"Mr. Zer0." Said person turned his head towards the headmaster.

"I may be a man of peace…But I am still willing to use more violent methods to keep you contained."

.

.

.

" **0"**

"That sounds like a threat **/** A very good one, in fact **/** I'll keep that in mind." Zer0 said as he walked into the elevator. Once he was gone, Ozpin sighed.

"I have met many people, Mr. Zer0…and you are interesting, to say the least."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _ **One trip to Vale city later…**_

 _ **.**_

Zer0 arrived at Vale city, he glanced around.

It was relatively normal, pretty lights, and a lot of people walking around doing their own thing. He noted that it was starting to get dark, so He activated Decepti0n, then started silent running through Vale, making his way up to the rooftops before Decepti0n finally timed out. He gazed at the city below him.

"A lot of lights here **/** Many civilians around **/** Looks like paradise." Zer0 noted. He began jumping rooftop-to-rooftop, and began doing a more detailed analysis of the area.

"Seems disappointing **/** No defenses, no turrets **/** Easy to tear down." He observed. There was little to no security around the city, save for a few police guards and huntsmen walking around.

He continued to jump from rooftop-to-rooftop, and eventually found himself bored.

"Bor-ed, bor-ed, bored **/** Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored **/** I am really bored." He haiku'd as he jumped over more rooftops.

After a while, he decided to get into the outskirts of the city, in search of something to do. This place had reminded him of a fancier, cleaner and bigger Sanctuary.

He continued jumping, until one building in particular caught his eyes.

Junior's Bar.

Curious, he hopped down the building in front of the bar and stood outside the door.

"Hey. Who are you?" The guard standing outside asked. Zer0 didn't respond.

"Hey, I'm talking to you-" He tried to poke him, only for the assassin to vanish into thin air.

"Huh…?" He looked around, and found nobody there.

.

.

.

"I need to stop drinking so much."

 _ **Inside the club…**_

.

"That was kinda fun **/** Thought a mirage, or a ghost **/** Yet it's only me."

Zer0 haiku'd as he walked inside, invisible then turning visible. He looked around the club, and saw flashy lights, people dancing, flashier lights, more people dancing, even more flashier lights, and a wine bar.

"A little too loud **/** I need a challenge, let's see **/** If they can provide."

He began walking around the club, ignoring the stares aimed at him. He eventually found himself by the bar, and sat down beside a man with a beard.

"Strawberry." Zer0 spoke. He liked strawberry, it was the same color as blood, which he actually tried to drink once…it was a unique flavor to say the least. The bartender nodded and walked away.

"What do you want here?" The man beside him sneered. Zer0 turned towards him.

"I desire a challenge." He chuckled.

"Heh. With a voice like yours you must be plenty challenged." The man replied, but was ignored. Zer0 drink was placed down on the table, and Zer0 raised it, swirling it a bit inside the glass.

"Lubrication is **/** A means of making things work." He raised the drink near his helmet, causing the man beside him to raise an eyebrow.

"His is drinks. Mine? Blood." He tilted the glass and the liquid…digistructed through his helmet. He swallowed and turned back towards the man.

"Woah. I know a couple of people whore are willing to pay you a large sum for that kind of tech. What's your name?" The man said, wide-eyed, and pulled out a card.

"…Zer0."

" **0"**

"Zer0, huh? Name's Junior. I got information on this city, if you need any." Junior spoke. Zer0 took the card, and turned back at him.

"…Challenges, I seek **/** Something that makes my blood run **/** Worthy opponents." Junior raised a finger to his chin.

"Hm…Tell you what, you do a few jobs for me, and in return, I give you some information you might find interesting." Zer0 found this interesting. He could possibly just work with Junior instead of Ozpin, but he wasn't sure if-

"Hello Junior!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a man with orange hair, green eyes and a cane. He was walking beside a rather short girl, who was basically ice cream. Junior groaned at the new arrivals.

"Roman…Neo…How _good_ is it to see you two." Junior greeted sarcastically.

"Good to see you too beardy." Roman greeted back as he leaned against the counter, and the Neo just sat on the counter.

"Now then, let's get down to business…" Roman glanced at the assassin beside Junior. Roman whistled.

"Look at that. You guards actually look intimidating for once." He joked, receiving several glares form the guards around him. Roman turned towards them.

"You denying it?" They grumbled and turned away. Zer0 chuckled while Neo smirked.

"Anyways, as un-intimidating as they are, I'm going to need them for some more dust heists. A recent job popped up, and now, I need more men." Roman turned back towards Junior, who groaned.

"You better pay me some more money this time.." Junior complained.

"Hm. Interesting **/** You're a henchmen manager **/** They're underwhelming." Zer0 noted, receiving stares from said people, but was ignored.

"I like this guy." Roman added with Neo nodding.

"Whatever. Just give me my money and we're good for now." Junior stated. Roman rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Have it your way Junior. How much you want for Mr. Tall black and mysterious over there?" He pointed at the assassin, who turned his head towards him.

" **?"**

"You mean Zer0?"

"Yeah. He seems like he can handle a good bit. What do you want for you to work for me?" Roman asked.

"I want a challenge." Zer0 responded. Roman raised an eyebrow and turned towards Junior, who shrugged.

"A true test of combat skills." Roman "oh"-ed, while Neo smirked.

"Perhaps some bloodshed." Zer0 finished his haiku. Roman looked deep in thought for a moment. He had a good intuition on who was…skilled, and right now, Zer0 was radiating that "Killer" vibe.

.

.

.

"Hmm…Alright, Neo?" He faced towards the ice cream girl, who faced him back.

"Mind showing numbers here a good time?" She smirked, and jumped from the counter, a parasol on her hand. Junior stood in between of the two, arms stretched out.

"Hey, no fighting in my club." He stated, standing in between the two. Roman groaned, but got an idea.

"What about you and I settle this with a bet, Junior?"

"…What kind of bet." Junior asked. Roman smirked as the two fighters stood on the opposite ends.

"If Neo here wins the fight, you'll have to provide me with as many free henchmen I want, and numbers over there."

"and if Zer0 wins?"

"…I'll triple my payment."

.

.

.

"You, over there!" Junior pointed towards a random grunt.

"Clear the dance floor and make a betting booth. We're about to have a fight here!" He announced. The grunt saluted and ran over to some other grunts. Junior leaned closer towards the assassin.

"You're good at fighting right?" He whispered.

.

.

.

" **:|"**

"If you ask again **/** I'll personally skin you **/** Slowly, painfully." Zer0 said in his monotone voice, yet with a hint of anger.

 _ **One set-up later…**_

.

Zer0 and Neo stood on opposite sides of the dance floor, a large crowd gathered around them, Lien in their hands.

"Alright then, let's get this fight started!" Roman announced, resulting in a large roar from the crowd.

"Rules are simple. This will be a close range fight, so no guns, arrows, or dust based projectiles." Roman added in front of the crow, then leaned towards Junior.

"Does Zer0 even have a sword?" He asked. Zer0 heard this and digistructed his katana, the light blue glow glowing brighter, resulting in a whistle from the criminal.

"Now that's a katana." Roman noted. Junior stood beside Roman.

"And no killing! I don't need a law suit on my club!" Junior added. Neo rolled her eyes at the man.

" **:P"**

"…No promises." Zer0 replied. Neo smirked at his response, and held out…a whiteboard with a stick attached to it.

" _ **I like the way you think."**_ She wrote down. Zer0 smiled and readied his katana and Neo pulled out the blade from her parasol.

" **0"**

"Let's do this."

Junior pointed at the DJ wearing a bear mask.

"Play some music!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **And that's Chapter 2!**

 **REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING A MONTH FOR THIS.**

 **I was working on my other story, so I didn't really have any time to work on this. Also, Zer0 is kinda hard to write. He's a monotone assassin with a bit of a sassy side, pretty much nothing else, so I had to rewrite this chapter several times. And I'm pretty sure I still got him wrong here…**

 **Anyways, another reason is because I was actually mentally debating whether or not to rewrite this already. I watched some DLC clips from Youtube, and it kinda made me want to make the story so that ALL the Vault Hunters were there, or at least, set this story differently, because I realized that the Beacon Initiation Appearance was a tad…cliché.**

 **This chapter was also kind of hard to write, because when an assassin from another dimension comes to the other dimension's one of four leaders of four kingdoms, you kind of get the odd feeling off "He shouldn't trust him" and "He's a skilled warrior, he could use him." Kind of decision.**

" **Haiku's aren't direct continuations of the last line"**

 **Well, several of Zer0's lines break that rule, so yeah.**

 **.**

 **Anyways, excuses that probably won't be read anyways, reviews!**

 **.**

 **Guest 1:** **Eh the haikus could be better but overall it is good**

 **Glad you liked it! Zer0's haiku's were kind of annoying and infuriating to write because the ones I write kind of fail to give that "Ninja" vibe.**

 **Guest 2:** **The only thing I find to criticize is that he lands IN THE FUCKING INIATION LIKE ALMOST EVERY FUCKING STEREOTYPE CROSSOVER INVOLVING RWBY!**

 **Take it easy bro, take a chill pill, or one of those chill strips on your tounge. I know that it was cliché, and I even had a different idea on where and when Zer0 was going to end up, but…Yeah. It just kinda molded in my mind into the story. Apologies that you didn't like it.**

 **TheFinicalPogo: Thanks, and you got it! I watch a lot of RvB, and even wrote another fic for it!**

 _ **Claptrap: Sellout!**_

 **Shaddap. Although since they're not on Pandora, expect a little less randomness than Pandora.**

 **Edward M. Keller: Thanks!**

 **Xivitai: Nah, I won't let Zer0 kill Jaune…or will I? Who knows? Zer0 isn't really a good or bad guy, more like the mercenary who gets paid in challenges.**

 **SilentXD7: Hah hah. That would be a pretty funny scene, but I'm pretty sure Zer0 is much older than the Beacon Student's. I'll talk more about that later.**

 **Sakebi Enkou: I honestly can't tell if that's sarcasm or not. If it's not, thanks!**

 **Ar1xt0: Alright.** _ **CLAPTRAP WILL NOT BE JUST A COMIC RELIEF CHARACTER HERE.**_

 **I added Claptrap to make my job with Zer0 interacting with others easier, but I also don't intend for him to be there JUST for Zer0. What I do with him? Who knows. One thing's for sure though.**

 **Claptrap will be combat ready.**

 **37: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it. Like I said in the previous review, Claptrap will be more than just a dunce in this story…He's still going to be a dunce though lol.**

 **.2005: I'm pretty sure I've read a fic where Remnant is the setting.**

 **Aquiaticmammals: Fair enough, I can imagine Zer0 in romance being awkward. I talk more about this later.**

 **Hug Eiffel: I talk more about Romance later. Like I said in previous reviews, he won't be another comic relief character. He'll have a role in the story.**

 _ **responseToAN:**_

 ***ahem***

 **.**

 **Well, this is the very first really long review/criticism/tips I've ever had, so I hope I give a good enough reply here.**

 **Thank you for that clarification. Zer0 isn't going to be in on that secret anytime soon, unless either side finds it necessary for him to come to their side. A part of the reason I made him show up in Volume One was so that he gets some clear "Development" or at least some sort of understanding about his area, without it being too far back that the butterfly effect those some sort of odd change.**

 **I'm assuming that the Tracking Powers are those things in his HUD, right? Well, considering that there are no satellites orbiting around Remnant due to their inability to space travel, Zer0's suit's HUD pretty much only relies on whatever data it already has stored, so any Maps or anything will have to come from the CCT. I don't plan on Zer0 getting too involved into anything plot-related this early in the story, unless it's where the story takes me.**

 **I've mentioned this before, but I pretty much have no direction on where this story goes, will he be good, will he be bad, I honestly make it up as I go along, and it just somehow works for me I guess.**

 **Well, if a character appears but not make any changes at all to the story, e.g., "An OC just tagging along and not really making any change to the story other than making a love interest character." Wouldn't really be a good story, would it? Although because this is set so early in RWBY, the butterfly effect might do…something that changes the course of history. That's what fanfiction is in my eyes, after all. Fans changing the "Script" and sometimes, it becomes something beautiful.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO READ MY NOTES ABOUT ROMANCE LOOK AT THIS PART OF THE REVIEW PEOPLE!**

 **IF YOU WANT TO READ MY NOTES ABOUT ROMANCE LOOK AT THIS PART OF THE REVIEW PEOPLE!**

 **Yeah sorry, but I'm pretty sure it's redundant to just do this again at the end of this chapter…Yes I know it's redundant to repeat that sentence but a lot of people don't read through entire reviews responses of other people.**

 **Anyways, I honestly don't know why I asked about Romance. I just kinda asked because a random Zer0 x Neo, Zer0 x Raven or Zer0 x Winter came up in my mind.**

 **Why?**

 **...I've probably been reading My Turn too much.**

 **Anyways, will Zer0 get with someone? That I still don't know. I don't plan on making it some sort of love at first sight thing, it can be done well, but I personally don't like that idea too much. Especially when it comes to Zer0. Also, I'm still a complete newbie, since I'm still trying out new things as a…kinda new fanfiction writer.**

 **My thoughts on Romance on this story right now is that I'm not going to add it unless people actually request it. I'm not against it, but I don't want to add it for virtually creating nothing but random filler moments.**

 **As for the part about not everyone will be pleased, I know that. Someone could create world peace, but someone would complain that he did it wrong. Although being the kind of person I am, introverted, low self esteem, kinda kind, kinda an asshole, I like to try to please everybody.**

 **K. Done with Romance part now.**

 **As for how I characterized Zer0, a lot of influence came from Fanart, some of his DLC Quotes that I really need to buy sometime, and some of his quotes from the other games. He has shown that he can be a little expressive, like quotes:**

 **.**

" _Oh, what? Yeah, what, bitch? / Yeah, I just slapped you and stuff. / What you gonna do?"_

" _I lost fair and square / Whatever that dumb phrase means / Who loses a square?"_

" _I say, boom biatch / That's what you get for messing / With the Assassin."_

" _Yoo-hoo, stupid guy / I was really over here / Too bad you're dead now."_

 _ **.**_

 **As for Zer0 as a whole, you got what I pictured him as correct. An Assassin who cares about nothing but challenges and guns, with a bit of a sassy side. His morality is also somewhat…hard to comprehend.**

 _"Sorry, did that hurt? / That "sorry" was sarcasm / I am not sorry."_

 _"Sorry about this! / I wanna finish the quest. / Nothing personal."_

 **And some other quotes. So yeah. Zer0? Kind of hard to write all things considered. And even harder is everyone's reaction towards him.**

 **As for his weapons, I gave him those because they're the ones currently equipped on my Zer0 in Borderlands 2.**

 **As for the whole "." Things, it's pretty much something I put in just because. After a few tries with my other fanfic, I mostly just settled on using either 3 or 5 "."s per pause.**

 **As for your offer with helping me with this story…I'll pass.**

 **In all honesty, it's because I'm scared I'll disappoint you. Probably my low self-esteem talking, but no thanks. I'd still greatly appreciate these kinds of reviews or PMs, like criticism and tips. Although I honestly don't understand what that ment, I still greatly appreciate things like this.**

 **TL;DR, I try to please everybody, my mind is mostly on no romance atm, Zer0 is kinda hard to write, Thank you so much for the review, this literally took 2 MS Word pages lel.**

 **.**

 **Anyways. Those are the reviews!...Am I supposed to PM reply them?**

 **Still a noob at fanfiction, so am I supposed to?**

 **Anyways…**

 **The main question on my mind as I wrote this fanfic was simple:**

" **What side should Zer0 be with?"**

 **And I STILL don't know. So feel free to leave your suggestions in the reviews. Now…**

 **OMAKE!**

 **...Is what would be at the end of the chapter if Zer0 had enough interaction with the characters. Woops.**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a great day.**

 **P.S. How do you use the Greater than and Lesser than symbols? Fanfiction won't let me use it.**


	3. The End of Day One

**Remnant, Population: Zer0**

Neo and Zer0 stared each other down as they circled each other, swords in hand.

.

.

.

.

And then Zer0 charged.

He raised his katana with two arms, and swung down. Neo smirked and blocked the blow with her own blade. Neo twirled and slashed her blade, which Zer0 backstepped. Zer0 and Neo readied their blades, and clashed.

The two were now in a series of blade strikes, Zer0 rapidly slashing his katana and Neo parrying and striking back. Neo went for a stab, but was shocked when Zer0 seemingly vanished. Zer0, who was invisible, jumped and slashed downwards at Neo, knocking her back a bit.

"Looks like Zer0's using his semblance! Let's see where this takes him folks!" Roman announced.

Neo stood back up and smiled. Zer0 went for another dash, but Neo was then shattered like glass.

" **!"**

He backflipped out of instinct, barely avoiding a stab to the chest. He raised his head back up and saw Neo, blade in hand.

"Interesting move **/** Similar abilities **/** This is exciting."

" **:)"**

Neo smirked, and slashed her blade at the air, readying herself for Zer0's next move.

Zer0 twirled his blade in his hand, and dashed. He swung down his blade, which shattered Neo once more. Neo, behind her shattered self, dashed and slashed Zer0, scarring his armor. He clutched his armor, and faced Neo, then grinned under his helmet.

Zer0 swung his blade again, which Neo blocked. Zer0 kicked her in the stomach, which was very effective due to their difference in height. Neo stumbled back and scowled. She hated it when tall opponents did things like that.

"Looks like Neo's mad now! Let's see what happens next!" Roman announced, and the crowd cheered louder.

Neo used her semblance and vanished from the field. Zer0 grunted and readied his blade, staying aware of the Ice cream girl. Neo, under her illusions, smirked, and reappeared in front of the assassin.

" **!"**

And stabbed him in the chest. Neo wasn't too surprised when it was just another hologram. Zer0 slashed horizontally behind her, which Neo jumped.

" **?"**

Zer0 searched for the girl, which he eventually found standing proudly on his blade. Neo grinned and jump kicked the assassin in the helmet, making the assassin stumble back, and then she stabbed her sword towards a pillar.

"Hey you're gonna have to pay for that!" Junior exclaimed, but was shushed by Roman.

Zer0 recovered and stared at the ice cream girl, who was now hanging from a pillar by her blade. She stuck her tounge out at the assassin. Grunting, Zer0 turned invisible and sprinted at her. He jumped from pillar to pillar, reappearing in front of Neo. He sliced his katana at her, only for her to shatter once more, unintentionally cutting the pillar 'Neo' was on. Junior stood up, furious.

"Hey! Stop breaking all my stuff!" He exclaimed. Zer0 and Neo paid no attention to the man, who only grunted.

Zer0 jumped down, and was met with Neo, reappearing in front of him. She grinned maliciously and attempted to stab the assassin once more. Zer0 jumped backwards, barely evading the sword. Neo smirked, and pulled her blade back, and then dashed.

Zer0 grunted and jumped over Neo, barely dodging the sword, which collided with several unlucky watchers. They weren't killed, but they were sent back by the impact of the sword, crashing into the bar. The other watchers ran away in panic, dropping their lien on the floor. Junior grunted in anger, and grabbed his weapon.

Meanwhile, Zer0 and Neo were having a dance of swords. Elegantly deadly foes crossing swords. Zer0 swung upwards with one hand, and Neo parried downwards. The two spun and clashed blades once more. Zer0 eventually gained the upper hand, and slashed upwards at her, and delivering a series of katana slashes in the air.

Zer0 was interrupted by several rockets.

Zer0 backflipped, while Neo shattered upon impact. Roman spat out the drink he was drinking.

"What the hell?!" Roman exclaimed.

The duo stopped fighting looked around, and noticed the crowd of henchmen around them. They all had sneers on their faces and red swords. Zer0 tilted his head in confusion at them.

" **?"**

"What is happening? **/** I was starting to have fun **/** It's been a long time." Zer0 haiku'd. Neo shrugged. Roman was currently walking through the crowd of henchmen around the duo. Junior stood in front of them arms crossed.

"Look, if you guys want to make it out of this alive, I suggest you repair those things." Junior ordered, gesturing towards the broken pillar and bar. Roman got through the crowd and clasped his hands behind the duo.

"Look, Junior, I get that you're pissed off and all, but what makes you think that we're actually gonna pay for that?" Roman asked, laughing a bit and crossing his arms. Two girls suddenly jumped down beside Junior, one sky blue, one crimson red.

"Or we'll make you." Junior threatened. Zer0 chuckled.

"That's quite amusing **/** Thinking your numbers change things **/** It really doesn't." Neo pulled out her sign.

" _ **Yeah. That's not gonna work."**_ She wrote, a small grin forming on her face. Junior grunted, and pointed furiously at the trio.

"Get them!"

Roman sighed.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way." Roman rest his cane on his shoulder, Neo did the same with her parasol, and Zer0 digistructed Doc's Striker, his shotgun.

"Roman, the left side **/** Ms. Ice Cream girl, take the right **/** The center is mine." Zer0 instructed.

" _ **No objections here."**_

"Yeah, that sounds good."

" _ **You should use Neo next time though."**_

"Sorry about that **/** I had to use that for the **/** Seven syllables."

" _ **All is forgiven."**_

"Can we kick some ass now?"

"Yes."

" _ **Let's do this."**_

" **:)"**

And the armada charged.

Roman smirked and went to the left. He smacked his cane down on a grunt's face, then tripping him, and then swinging him with his cane while he was midair. The grunt was knocked into several more grunts.

Roman turned around and saw several grunts charging at him, swords raised. He smirked, and threw his cane on the ground, discharging a blast as it did so, knocking it into a grunt's face. Roman rushed and grabbed the cane midair, before delivering a series of cane strikes to the grunt and the grunts around him, stylishly of course.

He parried the blow of a grunt's sword, before briefly letting go of his cane, now holding the barrel, he raised it quickly, and used the hook to grab the grunt's neck, and threw him into several others.

He tipped his hat, and laughed.

"I can do this all day!"

He was hit by two sharp heels.

"Ow!" He was knocked down to the ground, and he hastily stood up. He was met with the Sky blue girl, Melanie, a mischievous smirk on her face. Roman grunted and stood up, raising his cane against her, activate the gun part. Melanie got into a combat stance.

"Damn brat…"

Meanwhile, Neo was doing her fair share of ass kicking.

She was dashing across the dance floor, using the edge of her parasol to thrust at the grunts, knocking them back a good bit. A grunt blocked her thrust, which only caused Neo to grin. She switched her hold on the parasol, just like Roman, and used the hook to disarm him.

"What the-"

He was interrupted by Neo's foot in his face.

He was knocked back into the already broken bar, causing some more glass to shatter. Neo turned around and saw another group of grunts charging at her. She smirked as she raised her parasol at the group, as if taunting them to go closer.

The group of grunts rushed at her. The lead guard slashed down at the Ice cream girl, only to have her shatter.

"Huh?!"

Neo reappeared in front of him, and dashed, thrusting her parasol blade tip, sending him and the wave of guards back. Neo silently laughed at her handy work, but was interrupted by two claws from the sky, which she backflipped from.

She raised her parasol against her, and was met with the Crimson red one, Miltia.

" _Let's dance, bitch."_ Neo thought in her head.

And of course, Zer0 was kicking his own ass out there.

He dashed forwards, and shot a guard point blank with his shotgun, though it only served to knock him back a lot, due to aura. Zer0 backflip jumped, and landed on the head of a random guard behind him.

"Woah-wo-woa-woa, woah!" The grunt began to stumble, which amused Zer0. He aimed his shotgun, and began mowing down any grunt stupid enough to come at someone with a gun using a sword, knocking them all back. He eventually jumped off of the guards head into the air.

"Woah!" The guard tripped on the floor, face planting.

While in the air, Zer0 grabbed his kunais, and began spamming a blizzard of them at more grunts, inflicting slag, corrosive, fire, etc.

"AGGHHHHHHH!" A few grunts screamed as their arms started to feel like acid. There were no corrosive effects through their skin due to their aura, but it still hurt like hell.

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Another grunt group, exclaimed, their entire body on fire.

"BLEHHGLBHEHGLBLGH-" Another group of guards were just spazzing out from electricity.

"WHY DOES THIS BURN AND NOT BURN AT THE SAME TIME?!" Another group of guards exclaimed, slagged.

The ones who got hit with explosive ones were already knocked out.

Zer0 chuckled, and landed in front of the group, digistructing his katana.

" **:)"**

He dashed through the group, knocking them back as he cut through them all. Horizontal, vertical, any direction that was slashable. Once he was done, he stood in the middle and slashed at the air, knocking all the guards around him on their backs.

"How disappointing **/** Zer0 vs a hundred **/** Yet I reign supreme."

His victory was interrupted, again, by several rockets.

He continuously backflipped until there were no more rockets shooting. He raised his head to see the familiar Bar Manager.

"You're gonna pay for this."

"How hilarious." Zer0 started

Junior growled and started launching more rockets, only for the assassin to fade away once they made contact.

"What the…?!"

Zer0 reappeared behind him.

"You just set off my trap card."

Junior was startled, but shifted his bazooka to a bat, and swung it horizontally, which was easily ducked. Zer0 held his katana and unleashed a flurry of sword strikes. Vertical, Horizontal, Diagonal. He ended with an uppercut slash that sent him to the air.

" **0"**

"Your death approaches."

Zer0 raised back his blade, once Junior was back in front of him, he slashed forwards, and a wave of aura went over Junior, and knocked him back into the bar, which was the third time someone was knocked there.

"Hmph."

Zer0 looked behind him, to check on Neo and Roman.

Roman was delivering a soufflé of cane smacks to Melanie.

Neo was slashing at Miltia like it was nothing.

They both ended with a strike that sent them to back, the twins' backs colliding with each other, knocking them out. Roman tipped his hat and twirled his can on his finger.

"And that's game!"

The three met in the middle of the dance floor. The charismatic criminal glanced at the broken club around them, and sighed.

"Well, looks like he won't be getting any more henchmen this time around." He noted.

" _ **It was pretty fun though."**_ Neo commented.

"It's quite a shame though **/** We did not get to finish **/** Our initial fight." Zer0 added.

"Well, there's some Lien on the ground, and some in the betting pool if you need some." Roman said.

 _Lien, Remnant's currency,_ Zer0 remembered.

"I suppose so." He replied. Roman pulled a card out of his hand.

"Here you go. If you ever find yourself needing some work, go to this address. I'm not supposed to give that to anyone, but I'll make an exception for you, numbers."

"Thanks." Zer0 took the Roman's card, and pulled out Junior's card, before throwing it to the air, and piercing it with a fire kunai, burning it. He then started to walk towards Junior's corpse, and digistructing his katana, though Roman grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I know that you're probably one of those leave no trace kinda people, but how about we let this one slide?"

"He was pathetic **/** In terms of combat and speech." Zer0 started.

" _ **You can't deny it's impressive to hold up a place like this alone though."**_ Neo wrote down. Zer0 grunted, but knew that Junior might be a valuable source of information in the future. He un-digistructed his katana.

"I suppose that's true." Zer0 finished.

"Anyways numbers-"

"Zer0."

"Numbers-"

"Zer0."

" _Numbers-"_

" _ **Zer0."**_

"Why are you supporting him?!"

" _ **You usually give out nicknames better than their names, but this one kinda sounds dumb."**_

" **:P"**

Roman sighed.

"Fine, _Zer0_ , if you need any work, come by at that address. Ciao." Roman began to walk through the bodies lying down on the floor.

" _ **Bye!"**_ Neo wrote down with a smile and a wink.

" **:)"**

And with that, Zer0 was left alone inside the club. He sighed, and grabbed some Lien on the ground and in the betting pool, which totaled up to 10,000 Lien. Zer0 guessed there were a lot of people in the club tonight.

"She was quite worthy **/** A highly skilled swords woman **/** We shall meet again."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Neo walked happily out of the club along with Roman, putting a skip in her step.

"You seem awfully happy about that." Roman commented, twirling his cane on his finger.

" _ **Well, I might have actually somebody to talk to. Those other two are a bit annoying, and they're not around most of the time. Plus, didn't you hear his voice? It was hooooooottt…."**_

"You do realize he's probably just another mercenary right?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _ **Still better company than those other two."**_

"Kinda sounded like a psychopath though."

" _ **Your point?"**_

"…Touché."

Roman and Neo began walking back to their base of operations, a warehouse nearby Vale's docks. Roman looked towards the night sky, and took note of the shattered moon, and smoked a cigarette.

"You know, its nights like these that make me wonder if second chances in life are possible."

" _ **What do you mean by that?"**_

Roman sighed.

"…It's nothing, Neo. Come on, our 'mistress' isn't going to be happy if we don't have those Dust crystals by the time she gets back from her trip in Mistral."

" _ **Kay."**_

.

.

.

" _ **Aren't we supposed to kill someone tonight?"**_

"Eh, let those mutts deal with him. And if they don't, it doesn't matter. We'll be heading off to Vacuo in a few months time anyways."

" _ **Oh, right."**_

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Zer0 stood inside the broken club, deciding on his next move. He wanted a challenge, and he was going to search for any possible alternatives before sticking with Ozpin. He glanced at the address in his hand, and his thoughts lingered back to Neo.

"She was rather skilled **/** Should the fight have gone longer **/** She would lose to me." Zer0 had seen what she had been capable of. She was skilled with her blade, but Zer0 was more so, and Aura was the main force in that battle. Should the fight have gone longer, she would have lost, as Zer0 put it.

"Uhhhhgggg…"

Zer0 turned his head towards the groan, and found the club manager getting back up. Zer0 got an idea, and walked towards him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the…" Zer0 raised the man's towards his helmet, and the man regained consciousness.

"What are you doing here?!" Junior exclaimed, struggling to get out of the assassin's hold.

"Don't move, or you'll die **/** How about we talk business?"

"You expect me to talk after what you just did to my club?!" Junior exclaimed, furious.

"I guess I'll kill you." Zer0 finished. He digistructed his katana in his free hand, causing Junior to shit his pants…figuratively.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait WAIT!" Junior raised open palms against Zer0, begging for him to stop. Zer0 un-digistructed his blade, and Junior sighed in frustration at the predicament he was currently in.

"Alright…let's talk."

Junior sat down on a stool that was still seemingly stable, while Zer0 continued to stand up.

"What do you want?"

"You have eyes and ears **/** Even grunts, I want to know **/** The Underground world." Junior raised an eyebrow.

"Underground world?"

"The shadier parts **/** Mercenary work here **/** Assassinations."

"Mercenary work? That's what you're looking for?"

" _ **I want a challenge."**_ Zer0 answered, with enough fear to make Junior figuratively shit his pants again, then again, he was talking with the person who was about to kill him, so it was somewhat understandable.

"You want a challenge? You literally just beat down my entire club."

"Yes. It was not a challenge." Junior grunted, and sighed.

"Alright. I know a lot about this place, and I suppose I could get you some jobs, on one condition."

"Name your condition." Zer0 finished.

"You have to do some things for me, and you can't blow up my club, got it?" Zer0 nodded.

"Crystal."

"Right, now get out of my club."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The haiku speaking assassin walked out of the club, deciding on his next move.

"Where should I go next? **/** Still some time to kill before **/** Ozpin gets annoyed."

He glanced at the rooftops, before jumping from ledge to ledge to reach it, and he glanced once more at Vale city's view.

"…I truly wonder **/** If they can defend themselves **/** Or are they lazy?"

The people of this world were, from what he could tell, naïve. Thinking that everything will turn out fine in the end, that everything will fix itself, that there are no problems with what's happening, thinking that they should just relax and let others do the defending for them.

Zer0 hated the weak with a passion.

On Pandora, it was kill or be killed. Here, it was defend or do nothing. He grunted, and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, searching for something of interest to do.

"Once again, I'm bored **/** Give me something to do here **/** I am really bored."

He continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and eventually grew bored. He didn't like being publically seen, but it was pretty much his only option at this point. He jumped down an alleyway, and entered the streets, ignoring the stares from the people around him. It was risky…

But walking around with a giant scythe around was equally so if this was a "civilian" world.

He sighed, and began walking across the sidewalk, looking for something to do.

He eventually reached "Tukson's Book Trade: Home to Every Book Under the Sun".

He saw that the owner was actually different from the old man that ran every other shop, and shrugged to himself, he went in. The owner raised his head towards the door, and smiled.

"Welcome to-" The owner greeted, Tukson, Zer0 presumed, but was silenced once he noticed who went in, a cautious look now emerging on his face.

.

.

.

"…Come in." He said cautiously. Zer0 ignored him and walked in and headed towards the "Legends and Epics" section. He browsed through the books, searching for some sort of entertainment.

"…"

"Can I help you with something?" Tukson said in almost a sneer. Unbeknownst to him, Zer0 noticed a few other things besides that. The assassin turned towards the book store keeper.

"Your voice speaks of fear **/** You fear my presence near you."

"…I have no idea what you're talking about." Tukson denied.

"A terrible lie." Zer0 finished.

"Skin, crawling with sweat **/** Claws, appearing on fingers, **/** Eyes, narrowing here." He observed. Tukson widened his eyes that he didn't know were narrowed, and glanced at his fingers, retracting his claws and wiping away some sweat he didn't know he had.

"I'll just ask right out of the blue, who are you?" Tukson asked, eyes narrowing once more.

"…I am a hunter." Zer0 lied.

"…I've met a lot of people in this store, and every huntsman I've talked to never used the word "hunter"."

" **!"**

"You're quite observant, Tukson."

"I'll ask again, WHO are you?" He asked, a scowl starting to form on his face. He knew that he was currently the target of a certain group, and this one gave him a bad feeling, a gut feeling, but his Faunus traits always alerted him of people who came in.

"Does it matter here?" Zer0 finished his haiku.

"You're in my store. I have to know the people who go through here."

.

.

.

Before Zer0 could answer, four people entered the store…with animal traits. They all wore a casual attire, and had distinct traits. A lizard tail, fish gills, fox ears, and cat ears in that order. The one with the tail turned towards Zer0, and pointed behind him with his thumb.

"Can you leave first? We have to talk to him first."

.

.

.

Zer0 shrugged and walked through the door. The quad turned back to the book store keeper.

"Well, Tukson, you've evaded us for quite some time now…" The fox eared one spoke, pulling out a hidden pistol along with the fish Faunus. The cat eared one and the fox Faunus pulled out a sword. Tukson sighed, extended the claws on his fingers, and pulled back his arms.

"I've heard this speech a hundred times already, though this is the first time they've sent four grunts." Tukson noted.

"Hey! We're some of the best in the White Fang!" The fish Faunus exclaimed.

"And that's why they sent you after me?"

"…" The fish Faunus grumbled something beneath his breath. The cat one rolled his eyes, and raised his sword.

"Sorry Tuks, nothing personal."

"Still using that nickname?" The Fox said. Tukson sighed.

"Let's just get this over wi-"

"The true world revealed."

"What the?!" The four were startled by the voice, and turned around, only to find no one there.

"Weakness is now known to me." The four turned back to Tukson, weapons raised.

"Alright, what the hell is-" The lizard started…only to be-

"I move for the kill."

…Stabbed in the throat.

.

The Lizard Faunus choked, blood streaming down his throat, coldness piercing through his neck, and the invisible blade cutting his vocal cords. The other three gasped.

"JERRY!" The cat exclaimed. Jerry fell down onto the floor, and the assassin reappeared behind him. The fish Faunus growled.

"YOU SON OF A B-"

Zer0 interrupted him by thrusting his katana to his forehead, silencing him forever, and his skin was stained rose red. Zer0 pulled back swiftly, splattering the store in more blood. The other two gasped.

"TOMAS!" The fox Faunus exclaimed. The duo left raised their swords against Zer0.

The fox raised his sword and slashed horizontally, which Zer0 slid under. He got back up, and blocked a blow from the cat Faunus, and kicked the fox in the chest. Zer0 slid his leg under the cat Faunus, tripping him. Zer0 spun around, and slashed downwards at the feline Faunus, which surprisingly didn't cut his body in half.

"Defensive auras **/** Why didn't the other two **/** Have defense aura?" He asked nobody in particular. The fox was enraged, and raised his sword behind him, attempting to go for a stab.

"Ha!" And Zer0 vanished.

"What the-"

"Doing battle cries **/** Might sound heroic-ly cool."

Zer0 reappeared behind him.

"But it'll kill you."

And slashed, ripping through the Faunus' neck, beheading him and staining Zer0's suit red. He walked towards the unconscious cat Faunus, and raised his blade.

"Apologies."

And stabbed him right in the face, at this point, the store entrance was bathed in blood.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tukson exclaimed. Zer0 waved his katana through the air swiftly, removing the stains of scarlet.

"And it is done."

"WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!" Tukson exclaimed again.

"They would have done the same to you." Zer0 reasoned. Tukson just continued to stare at the assassin in shock, until he picked up the bodies on the floor.

"I'll hide the bodies **/** We need to talk later on **/** I'll see you later."

And he vanished. Tukson finally recovered, and sighed.

"Time to grab my cleaning gear."

 _ **A few moments later…**_

Tukson and Zer0 met up in the back of the former's store. There were a few small shelves here and there, along with a dim light. Tukson and Zer0 sat on opposite sides of a table on stools.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, what do you want?" Tukson started.

"Those two, White Fang grunts **/** You have a target on you **/** May I ask you why?" Zer0 asked. Tukson sighed.

"I…used to be a part in the White Fang. I did some things for them that I wasn't proud of. The first couple of times, I let it slide. After a while though…You can guess that a man can only kill so many humans with no regrets, right?" He answered. Zer0 didn't do anything in response, mostly because he didn't know how to respond to that, so Tukson continued.

"After a while, I was assigned to patrol outside our warehouse. It was my only chance, so I packed some of my books, stole Lien from my other members, and started this book store you see right here." Tukson raised his arms, gesturing towards his store.

"So, you're a rouge one **/** Why did they plan to kill you? **/** Are you a high-class?" Zer0 asked, tilting his head.

" **?"**

"I guess you could say that. I was good at bargaining with other gang groups, so I know a lot about their dealings. I decided to use that bartering skill in a more peaceful life, one that didn't involve killing."

"They used a nickname **/** Tuks, the cat Faunus addressed **/** You knew them, correct?" Tukson sighed.

"Yeah, they used to be my old group of friends in the White Fang, the past attempts to kill me were just one or two, and I barely survived the twos. I've been in the White Fang for a long time you see, even when it was still peaceful. I guess I owe you one, even though you killed them anyways."

"Why'd you do it anyways?" He followed up.

"I want a challenge **/** Figured they would provide some **/** They didn't all." Tukson sighed.

"That's a twisted reason, but I guess I shouldn't say much since I owe you."

"Indeed."

"Alright then, I'm a Faunus who knows when I owe a favor, anything come to mind?" Tukson asked. Zer0 rubbed his helmet chin in thought.

"…"

"…You say you were in the White Fang, anything you can share?" Zer0 asked.

"Why? Planning to be a hero and stop them?"

"I don't play hero **/** I don't play villain either **/** I play challenges." Zer0 summed up his life and purpose in a nutshell.

"No…but I do still have a couple of friends I can speak to in the Fang, I'll tell you if I have something, I have to ask though, who exactly are you?" Tukson asked again.

"…An assassin. That's all." Tukson sighed.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised. I'll see you later."

"Good."

And with that Zer0, exited the room and Tukson's bookstore. The owner sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

Zer0 exited the book store. He walked towards an empty alley, before jumping from ledge to ledge, making his way to the rooftop.

"I suppose it's time **/** Ozpin will grow suspicious **/** Should I stray for long."

He began heading back to his location, and entered the Bullhead back to Beacon.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Zer0 rode the airship to Beacon, and landed in the landing bay, and was met Claptrap.

"Hellooo Minion! You're back! And as ugly as ever!" Zer0 sighed in annoyance.

"Hello Claptrap."

"So, what do you have to report to me about this place?" Zer0 was about to say something, but was stopped by Claptrap raising one of his metal arms at him.

"Oh wait! I already know all of that because I downloaded it inside my brain! Yeah!" Zer0 sighed in annoyance once more, and began walking towards the Academy. Claptrap following along.

"Did I ever mention how big my memory is?"

"Shut up Claptrap."

The duo walked along the Beacon Courtyard, empty, most students of the Academy sleeping away.

They eventually arrived to Ozpin's office, as clean and as eerie as ever. Ozpin, sitting behind his desk, sipped his coffee and gave a warm smile.

"Greetings, Mr. Zer0. Claptrap."

"Hello."

"Hi!"

"How did your trip into the city go?" Ozpin asked the assassin.

"Meh." Zer0 responded simply.

"…Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Where will I be staying?" Zer0 asked.

" **?"**

"Yeah! I want the executive suite!" Claptrap exclaimed, followed by a kick from Zer0.

"Ow!"

"You will be staying in a spare room of the students. Will that be satisfactory for you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Would you please follow me."

 _ **One trip to Ozpin's office later…**_

The trio walked through the halls of Beacon, Ozpin leading the two to their living space. They arrived, and entered. It was relatively basic. A bed, a bookshelf, a TV, etc. The trio walked, or rolled, into the room.

"Don't team rooms have four members?" Claptrap asked.

"Like I said, a spare room." Ozpin reminded.

"This will do for now **/** When do I get my first job? **/** Challenges, I crave." Zer0 asked. Ozpin turned his head towards him.

"I…have a different job for you first. A teacher."

"Called it!" Claptrap said out of nowhere.

"You're an assassin. A, pardon me, bloodthirsty killer. I need to know that you can NOT kill when told to. In a way, being a teacher is YOUR initiation. Once you've been a teacher a day or so, I will send you on your first mission. That is, if you choose to stay here, not kill any of my students, and, of course, teach them well enough within the allotted time. Will that be satisfactory?"

Ozpin was good, Zer0 admitted in his mind. This man was trusting yet not trusting at the same time…Although, he was essentially risking the lives of his students by letting him teach. That made Zer0 wonder…

Are the lives of his students less important than the lives on Ozpin's missions?

"Any other reason?" Zer0 asked.

"Well, it would be rather strange for a person of unknown origins to be staying at school whose not a teacher."

.

.

.

"Touché." Ozpin smiled and nodded.

"You're job as a teacher will begin at 9:00, just before Professor-"

"Doctor!"

A green haired man sped by, which surprised Zer0, but didn't show it.

"Gah!" Unlike Claptrap, who jumped.

"-Doctor Oobleck's class. Get some rest." Ozpin advised. Zer0 closed the door.

Zer0 sighed, and lied down on what would be his bed for…the rest of his time here. He didn't think much when he got here, and now he was wondering if he was ever going to go back.

He shook his head, and deemed it as irrelevant at the moment.

At the moment, he essentially had three options laid down in front of him.

 **"…"**

The first one, was working with Ozpin. Working with him seemed like the wisest move, since it held the lowest risk possible. It would also provide him with a decent living space. The obvious problem was that he couldn't kill. And that is a big problem to Zer0. He wasn't insane, but killing was…it was just something that Zer0 was made to do, trained to do.

The second one, was just to go mercenary. Junior could provide him with some jobs, and he'd do them, the main problem was, it would likely not provide any challenge until he got well known into the criminal world. That was a HUGE problem, even bigger than not being allowed to kill…okay, even terms with not being allowed to kill. Maybe Tukson could give him some work. This could also coincide with the other two, this could merely be a "Side-Quest" job, as some would put it.

The third one, was to go with Roman and Neo. He didn't know the duo too well, but he's observed long enough that they're more of the criminal side of this world.

One, all he gave was an address, instead of some sort of business card.

Two, they wanted henchmen for some sort of job.

Three, he suggested to take the money of civilians. Granted, they were gone, but not everyone suggests that first.

Four, they were skilled in the art of combat.

Though those are vague hints, Zer0 had met this type of person before, so he could tell when someone was criminal. The obvious problem was that this would clearly put a target on his back…

Now he was wondering if that was a problem or the best chance he has for a challenge.

After all, that's how he managed to find opponents from Tukson.

.

.

.

He sighed.

 _Think another time_ _ **/**_ _Just go with Ozpin for now_ _ **/**_ _Then decide which one._

He blinked.

Now he was starting to _think_ in haiku. In all fairness though, this was the most he's ever spoken in a day.

His mind wandered back to what Tukson said. Tukson had someone in the White Fang, and really, any choice he made, he could use what Tukson had to say, the White fang seemed to be the main source of problems in Vale at the moment after all.

He sighed, and glanced at Claptrap, who was…dancing.

"Unce unce unce unce come and check me out, unce unce unce unce-" The robot repeated to itself as it rolled across the room, dancing, Zer0 watching out of boredom, until he got completely bored and activated Decepti0n, then discreetly leaving the room.

"Unce unce unce unce everybody do the Claptrap!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

"Are you sure about this, Ozpin?"

Glynda asked Ozpin inside the latter's office. The Beacon headmaster looked deep in thought, staring outside his clock window, sipping on a cup of coffee, before turning back to his assistant, and sighed.

"…No. That man is someone I'm not sure of, Glynda." Ozpin responded.

"He…We have no idea who he is, what he is capable of. Everything about him is a mystery. However, from our one conversation, I know one thing."

"Which is…?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow at the headmaster.

"He's a man who's killed. A man…whose life was based on that, someone forced to kill, or be killed…I believe our other acquaintance worded it best." Ozpin sat down on behind his desk.

"The weak die. The strong live."

"…You think he's related to her?" Glynda asked. Ozpin shook his head.

"No, not at all. In terms of his otherworldly claim…I'm still not sure, however, what I am sure of, is that he appeared in Emerald Forest, in my school. He is now my responsibility. It was his choice to enter this world, or at the very least, come here, and now it is my decision to make sure he goes on to the right path." He exclaimed. Glynda crossed her arms.

"Do you truly believe that he won't kill any of the students?"

"…" Ozpin remained silent and sipped his coffee cup.

"You do realize you're putting them in grave danger by putting them in the same room as that…person?" Glynda asked. She didn't have a high opinion of Zer0, but you don't actually immediately trust someone who showed up randomly and said that he was a skilled assassin seeking challenges for fun.

"…I cannot let him roam freely, and I cannot let him instantly go on missions. Being a scout is possibly the only thing that keeps him here, that 'challenge', however, I need to know that he is serious about not killing my students." The blonde witch sighed once more.

"Why did you let him freely roam Vale?"

"All bonds are built on trust, whether friendship or relationship, without it, you have nothing."

"'…Do you truly believe that he could kill all of the students if he wanted to?"

"Like I said before, we have no idea what he is truly capable of. That's why I'm assigning him to your class, and I want you to observe him, see if you can make out his skills."

"Do you believe he could best _us_?"

"One on one, I don't know…All of us at once, no…I don't think that will stop him from trying, however."

.

.

.

The disciplinarian sighed.

"I trust your decision, Ozpin."

"Indeed…I just hope this isn't another mistake to add to the list."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Zer0 silently walked down the halls of Beacon, exiting to the courtyard. He looked around, and saw Remnant's moon reflecting onto the body of water around the Academy. Esthetic purposes, he guessed. He jumped silently onto the tip of the fountain, and stood still on one foot.

He crossed one of his legs over the other, and crossed his arms as he meditated.

.

.

.

And meditated.

.

.

.

Now he was starting to get bored.

He was used to meditating in the cold breeze of Pandora, but here…it was just so comfortable. It was luxury. There was no risk of getting killed out of nowhere, there was no risk of a tactical bomb falling out of the sky for no damned reason.

It was peaceful.

Yet it held so much potential for destruction.

He digistructed his Electric Norfleet, and inspected it from every angle.

"Potential destruction **/** That is what I see in Vale **/** Do others see too?" He haiku'd. He began to think of the destruction Pandora had been through ever since Hyperion had arrived. It provided him with a decent challenge, and Jack was dead. The only way he wasn't, is if he backed up an A.I. of himself.

But Zer0 knew Jack would be too prideful to even consider creating a back-up of himself.

What Zer0 also knew, was that there were people who were willing to create the A.I. despite that.

.

He glanced at Remnant's moon, shattered, and sighed.

"Time to go to bed **/** Only ten hours until Dawn." He jumped down and began walking back inside the Academy.

"Time to teach, I guess."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Hey look! I didn't take a month for this one!**

…

 **Yeah that's not an achievement.**

 **Anyways, not much happened here, other than Zer0 getting his first four kills on Remnant.**

 **Sorry that not much happened here, but Volume 1 was the same, kinda filler, and making introductions.**

 **The actual stuff will happen…when it happens, I won't waste your guys time by making this a "Zer0 tags along but doesn't change anything" kind of story until Volume 2, I plan on making a difference, or try to show you guys the other side of the coin in this story.**

 _ **Claptrap: When am I going to show off how badass I am?**_

… **As for anybody wondering about why Claptrap is there, he won't be just be a comic relief character as I've said previously, but I don't want to rush him, since he's still the Not-Combat ready Claptrap, so it'll take a while before anything happens to him.**

 _ **Claptrap: Come on! You'll get more reviews if you give it to me early!**_

 **Shaddap Claptrap.**

 _ **Claptrap: NEVER!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **SilentXD7: Zer0 is pretty much neutral, although I don't know how much Zer0 can effect in the story just by being neutral, and since Zer0 literally saved a planet from being enslaved by a gigantic Alien Warrior from a psychopath who only wanted to protect his daughter and he truly believed that he could save Pandora, I don't think Zer0's going to be the one to stand back and do nothing.**

 **The question is if he saved Pandora out of morality or challenges.**

 **GoodHunter: Lol. Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.**

 **DarkRising32: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Can you make Zero and Pyrrha vs Cinder?**

 **Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?**

 **Guest:** **You got this bro i believe you can get some breakdown on Zer0 motivation and the way he does so yeah**

 **Thanks! Zer0's motivation is mostly challenges, and his morality is still something I'm trying to figure out.**

 _ **Zer0: You make it sound like/ I have no heart at all here/ How disappointing.**_

 **Well, do you?**

 _ **Zer0: …I plead the fifth.**_

 **Beaner:**

 **Alright, I can possible make it so that other Vault Hunter's join in, but I don't know. What do you guys think?**

 _ **Claptrap: More minions for me!**_

 **Not you damn it. Anyways, no promises, I may or may not add more Vault Hunter's into the story. You guys tell me what you think.**

 **Guest 1: Yeah.**

 **Guest 1 Again: Again, I have no idea whether or not Zer0 will get a partner-**

 _ **Zer0: Combat is my love / Brutal violence, my partner / I need no one else.**_

 **Well too bad because I'm deciding that for you.**

 _ **:(**_

 **Don't give me that emote face.**

 **Guest: Can you please set Zero on Ozpins side and not Roman nor Cinder.**

 **No promises, you guys DO play a good part in terms where this story goes, since I make this story up as I go. So, that's up in the air right now.**

 **NIPPLE SALADS: I did smile, though I only know that Krieg says that because I watch random Borderlands 2 videos online.**

 **Zer0 working for the White Fang is reasonable, since he can see the stronger opponents going against him that way, but the White Fang are also more numerous.**

 **Anyways, as for your origin theories, like I've previously stated numerous times, I make this shit up as I go. Zer0's origin? No idea, though your theories do interest me, especially the last one.**

 **roboman007:** **It's not that simple m8. Zer0 does seek weaponry around every corner, but here, the only thing that could actually benefit him would be Dust, and whether Neutral, Cinder or Ozpin, he has that easily everywhere. Both sides have their own ways of getting loot, so quick question, since you said "Obviously", which side would he choose in terms of that?**

 **Not trying to sound like a dick in case it sounds like that.**

 **.**

 **Those were the reviews!**

 **Anyways, here's a bit of stuff I wanna talk about.**

 **My update schedule for this story is going to be VERY inconsistent, since majority of my time is usually on school, or on my other story. I promise you guys though that the maximum delay of my chapters for this story is a month, no more.**

" **A month is still a long time!"**

 **Well, like I said, my updates are going to be inconsistent, if this story hasn't been update in a month, I'm either dead, or I'm a piece of shit who can't keep his promise, most likely the former.**

 **You guys play a big part in this story, because majority of this story is based on what you guys suggest, as long as it seems appropriate, who is Zer0, which side should he be on, any events, I really enjoy reading through those kinds of reviews, even if it's ridiculously ridiculous, I find it funny to read through, and I might even add it, who knows?**

 **There's really no such thing as a bad idea, more like unusual.**

 **Also, as for "Should other Vault Hunters be added to the story?" I kinda feel like that would destroy the purpose of the title, but if it's what you guys want, sure. Although it will take more time since I have yet to get the DLC for this game, and as such, Gaige and Krieg are kinda a mystery to me.**

 **TL;DR; My Updates are inconsistent, your suggestions have a good impact on this story, and "Should other Vault Hunters be added to the story?" Is a question I'm asking you guys.**

 **Anyways, feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions, or thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!**

 **Also, this is my first time I wrote something about Blood. How was it? Terrible? Shitty?**

 **Also, fight scenes. I suck at them, so any criticism or tips would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a great day.**


	4. Teaching Beacon

**Remnant, Population: Zer0**

Zer0 groaned.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw his HUD along with the roof of what would be his room for the rest of his time on Remnant

He looked around, and saw that the sun had risen from the horizon, he sighed. He sat up and straightened his back, crossed his legs and rested his arms on them. He breathed deeply, and raised his hands, beginning to meditate. He then closed his eyes.

An eerie silence passed by Zer0, who was in peace.

"…"

.

.

"Good Mooooooooooorning Minion!"

" **嘆く"**

Like his emoticon said, Zer0 sighed. He opened his eyes to see the Hyperion unit excitedly flailing his thin arms in front of the Assassin, before circling in place.

"Hello there, Claptrap." He deadpanned. "Today! Marks our first day as the Generals-"

"We're more like captains, Claptrap." Zer0 corrected.

"- _Generals_ ," Claptrap insisted, leaning towards the Assassin. Zer0 rolled his eyes underneath his helmet, not that anyone could see it of course.

"Of our new army of hunters and huntresses! Stand proud minion! For you will be known in history as one of the original!" Claptrap raised jazz hands in the air. He then started to…dance.

"Unce unce unce-"

" **-_-"**

Zer0 stood up from his bed and walked out the door before Claptrap could continue.

"Hey! I'm not done dancing!" The Hyperion unit followed the Assassin through the door, exiting the room…still dancing.

"Unce unce unce unce-"

The duo walked down the halls of Beacon, which were filled with several students. He and Claptrap got a few odd stares, though they ignored the duo afterwards. They passed by the classrooms, and-

"Hello there!"

The duo turned around to see three different people, who looked older than the average student.

One was the green haired one that sped by yesterday, another was a chubby man with white hair and a "great" mustache, and the last one was a woman who wore a scientists outfit that reached her thighs, and had peach hair tied into a bun.

"Hello there!" The woman greeted.

"I assume you are the duo Professor Ozpin mentioned?" The chubby one asked.

" **?"**

"Indeed. Who are you?" Zer0 tilted his head, finishing his haiku.

"My name is Professor Port." Port introduced himself proudly with a hand on his chest.

" _Doctor_ Oobleck, at your service." Oobleck introduced, emphasizing Doctor.

"Professor Peach. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The woman introduced herself, smiling.

 **(A/N: If you can't imagine Professor Peach just Google it.)**

"My name is Zer0." Zer0 introduced himself.

"Claptrap! Your future master and YOU are all my minions!" Claptrap exclaimed. Zer0 facepalmed, while the teachers stared weirdly at the Hyperion Unit.

"Claptrap's a complete dumbass **/** So just ignore him." Zer0 explained. Professor Peach ignored the robot walked up to the Vault Hunter, and started to inspect him from every angle.

"Your body is quite slim and you are taller than most others I've met, and yet you seem to be extremely skilled in combat based on your muscles. Where did you come from to have a body like this?" She asked, a bit too curious and gripping Zer0's arm. Zer0 thought about his answer for a moment.

"…Outside the kingdoms." He answered after a moment. The Grimm Professor laughed loudly.

"Oh! Then you must have many tales of the Grimm you've vanquished, I myself have many in store for my students!" Port said. Zer0 rolled his eyes at the prideful boasting.

"I guess we'll talk later then."

"Indeed!"

"You two."

The duo from Pandora turned around and saw the Blonde witch walking towards them, the same strict look on her face, a scroll in her hands.

"Hello, Miss Goodwitch." Zer0 greeted.

"Greetings, Mr. Zer0..." Glynda narrowed her eyes at him, and coughed.

"You remember the job you signed up for, don't you?" She asked first. Zer0 nodded.

"You will first be partnered with me for your first lesson in teaching." She followed up, pushing her glasses up. The Vault Hunter tilted his head at the blonde witch.

" **?"**

"Why do I need you?" He asked.

"Yeah! He already has me! His awesome and glorious master!" Claptrap added, causing Zer0 to facepalm again.

"And since my minion saved your minions, it means I'm a better master! So chop chop new minion! Get me some Motor Dust!" Zer0 facepalmed again, harder this time, Peach, Port and Oobleck were blankly staring at the robot, as for the Disciplinarian…

Glynda _politely_ responded by telekinetically throwing Claptrap into the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The impact cracking the wall and shaking the floor below them, dust spewing everywhere as the teachers beside Goodwitch covered their faces, and Zer0 just staring in awe.

" **[O][O]"**

"I'm guessing that's your semblance?" Zer0 asked, surprised by the power she displayed in front of him. Glynda coughed and brought Claptrap back, and fixed the wall, it was as if time was rewinding by a few seconds.

"That's Glynda for you." Peach said. Glynda rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"Follow me. I shall show you where you will be teaching."

"Whatever you say." Zer0 replied somewhat uncaringly, while Claptrap was a bit more reluctant.

"Now hang on lad-" He stopped once Glynda turned her head and gave a strict glare at the Hyperion Unit.

"O-kay!" Claptrap replied enthusiastically and rolled after her. Zer0 lightly chuckled, and walked away.

"So long!" Peach bid farewell.

 _ **One walk later…**_

The trio arrived to the amphitheater, a large glass dome loomed over, and next to the half of the arena were raised bleachers, perfect for viewing duels between students, and the other half seemed to be for assemblies and speeches.

"Elegant arena **/** Simplistic design and form **/** Perfect for duels." Zer0 observed.

"Let me show you the different functions of this theater." Glynda said, walking down the stairs towards a small panel in the arena. Zer0 jumped down the bleachers, and Claptrap…

"Stairs! My only weakness! You fiends! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Claptrap screamed out in agony. This was one of those moments Zero wished he had a facepalm emoticon. He facepalmed for the third time that morning, and the Huntress rolled her eyes and telekinetically threw Claptrap to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow!" Again, Zer0 chuckled. Glynda walked over to the back of the arena and pressed a few buttons on the control panel, and gestured for Zer0 to come over, which he did.

"This is the main control panel for the Amphitheater. It controls the lighting, along with the screen that measures the combatant's aura…that reminds me, do you have aura?" Glynda asked Zer0.

"No." He replied simply. Glynda narrowed her eyes at him, and thought for a moment.

"I see…I shall have to unlock it then." Zer0 shook his head.

"Doubtful. I have none **/** My world doesn't have aura **/** Grimm, Dust, or Faunus." Zer0 haiku'd. He didn't see why not to tell them a _tiny bit_ of their world, from his one day of being here, Pandora would completely wipe out Remnant in a flash.

Or maybe they'd stand a chance. Time will tell if that'll happen.

Glynda widened her eyes at the Assassin's reaction, but recomposed herself.

"That topic is still under debate, however, I cannot let you teach my students without aura." Zer0 grunted, and pulled out a shield, the Flame of the Firehawk. He would've used the Bee, but that would risk more…deadly, damage.

"Connect this to that **/** This will count as my aura **/** With bonus effects." Glynda raised an eyebrow at "bonus effects", but inspected it from everywhere, finding it "alien".

"I'm not sure how that would be possible…" She said, lifting it in her arms.

"Allow me!" Claptrap said. He rolled over to the shield and to the small panel. Glynda was about to stop him, until the Assassin stopped her instead.

"Claptrap is stupid **/** But the only one who knows **/** How to use both techs." Zer0 said. Glynda seemed reluctant, but let the robot do what it was about to.

"Alright let's transfusion two devices form alternate worlds!" Claptrap exclaimed. He then began to open up the panel cover, remove several wires from the shield, and began to tinker with the two devices.

"Du-du-du-du, du-ru-tu-ru~" Claptrap hummed.

.

.

.

"And done!" Claptrap shut the panel back down and threw the shield to Zer0, which he caught.

"I've added in a new feature, so any shield equipped and connected to your digistruct box, appears on the big screen over there!" He followed up, pointing at the screen, which now displayed Zer0's "aura".

"You're useful for once." Zer0 "complimented".

"Hey! I got that Vault entrance door open for you!"

"And you refused to climb stairs."

" **:P"**

"Of F*** you!" Claptrap gave the Vault Hunter the middle finger. Glynda rolled her eyes at the duo, and checked her watch, before putting down her scroll and walking onto the arena.

"Now is the time for your test." Glynda stated. Zer0 tilted his head in confusion.

" **?"**

The disciplinarian said nothing, but raised her crop against the Assassin.

"In order to test your combat skills and abilities, I must first see it first-hand…To put it simply, we shall spar." Glynda clarified.

"…Rather intriguing." Zer0 started.

"A graduated **/** Huntress, this will show if this **/** World is a challenge." Zer0 haiku'd digistructing his blade. Glynda seemed somewhat insulted, but didn't show it.

"Oh boy! I'm just going to roll away at this slaughter-fest!" Claptrap exclaimed, quickly rolling out of the arena. Glynda telekinetically activated the screen, showing their "Aura".

"We shall spar until one of our…Auras reach into Red. Now-"

"That's a big problem." Zer0 interrupted. Glynda narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

.

.

.

" **:P"**

"Prepare to find out, Goodwitch." Zer0 taunted. Glynda groaned, and raised her wand against the Assassin, who raised his blade against her as well.

"This is going to be good!" Claptrap exclaimed. The duo said nothing as they stared each other down.

.

.

.

" **0"**

Zer0 pulled back his blade and swiftly charged at Glynda, who retaliated by raising her wand and pulling out tiles from the arena, flinging them at the Vault Hunter.

" **!"**

Zer0 jumped onto the square tiles, continuously progressing forward, before raising his blade against Glynda, who backflipped out of the slash. She raised her wand once more, releasing a small flame, which formed into a Glyph…and shot out several large fire balls.

" **!"**

Zer0 ducked and jumped over the fireballs, until eventually getting hit by one, scorching his armor and knocking him back a bit. Glynda smirked, and waved her riding crop, and lifting several more square tiles towards the assassin. Zer0 saw this, and readied his blade once more, slicing the plates in half.

"Rather skilled Dust mage…" Zer0 noted. Glynda continued her barrage of tiles, reusing several of them, until one of them finally…phased through him. She gasped, and looked around, only to be shot by a sniper round, knocking her back.

"Please pay attention." Zer0 said, reappearing with the Lyuda in hand.

" **:P"**

Glynda grit her teeth, and raised her riding crop into the air once more, shooting out a blue flame, summoning a Dust Cloud above the Assassin, which…rained Ice Shards.

" **O_O"**

Zer0 crossed his arms over his helmet and attempted to block the falling crystals. Glynda smirked, and glanced at the Aura meters…Zer0's was now already in Red, and quickly reached zero. She widened her eyes, and turned back towards the Vault Hunter, who was still blocking the shards.

"That's enough. Your aura has reached-"

Instead of stopping, Zer0…released a fiery Nova, instantly melting the shards and evaporating the Cloud. Glynda gasped in response, and had no time to react as he dashed towards her, and slashed down, damaging her aura, one last Nova knocking her back, scorching her clothes a bit. Once she recovered, she raised an open palm towards Zer0, stopping him.

"Stop. Your aura has been completely depleted." Glynda stated. Zer0 audibly chuckled, then pointed a finger towards the screen once more and saw it started…regenerating. Glynda gasped and widened her eyes.

"I lose once I die **/** As far as I am concerned." Zer0 raised his blade once more.

"You will regret this."

Glynda coughed. The only way to "beat" him would be to knock him out, but-

She was interrupted by several Kunais thrown her way. She managed to backflip in time, but noticed the projectiles had some…odd effects on the wall. Getting tired of this, Glynda telekinetically grabbed Zer0, and raised him off of the arena.

"Now you'll see how it feels!" Claptrap exclaimed from the sidelines.

Glynda began to ragdoll the Assassin through the arena, his shield decreasing every time he was thrown down onto the floor. Glynda smirked, and sparked lightning in her weapon, before firing. The Assassin…completely phased through it. Glynda gasped, and-

 _*BANG*_

Glynda had no time to react as she was thrown back onto the wall by another sniper round. Her back crash landed on the wall, though there were no cracks or anything. She recovered, and saw the Vault Hunter in front of her, Lyuda in hand.

"How…did you avoid my semblance?" She drawled.

"My Decepti0n skill **/** Be it only split-seconds **/** I phase through it all." He answered, before un-digistructing his sniper. Glynda recovered, and coughed.

"Your skill is impressive for someone without aura. You pass." Zer0 tilted his head.

" **:|"**

"That seemed…rather weak **/** That's somewhat disappointing **/** Did you hold back there?"

"…If you must know, I was only testing you. I still have a full day ahead, and I needn't to use all of my aura here." Before Zer0 could say anything else, she raised her wand and began fixing the arena, every tile being replaced, and the scorch marks cleansed. After that, she handed him something.

"This is a scroll. You can use it to view the profiles of your students, along with your…aura. Combat Class shall begin in a few hours, I'll go to Ozpin to check some things. You and your robot companion wait here." She instructed. Zer0 seeemed irritated she held back, but complied.

"Very well, I'll wait."

"Okay! Despite the never-ending feeling of boredom, I'll just sit here and wait!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Glynda exited the amphitheater, and headed towards the courtyard, knowing Ozpin, that's where he'd be. She arrived, and sure enough, the Beacon Headmaster was there, sipping on his coffee.

"Ozpin." Glynda said. Said man turned around to the Witch Huntress, and smiled warmly."

"Good morning Glynda. How goes our new arrivals?" He asked.

"Mr. Zer0 is tolerable, however, I can't say the same for his robot." Glynda reported.

"I see. Has he shown any reaction or interest to anything?"

"No. However, I did manage to inspect some of his gear." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? Did you learn anything?"

"He has some sort of device that acts as his aura, as he put it. It was some sort of shield, though I couldn't tell, it looked unlike anything I've ever seen, and at the same time, it seemed rather advanced." Glynda reported.

""Acts as his aura?" Would you care to explain?" Ozpin asked, eyebrow raisd. Glynda sighed.

"It-"

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

The duo of professors turned around to see Teams RWBY and JNPR running, supposedly towards their first class, judging by their attires. Ozpin sipped his coffee cup nonchalantly, and Glynda gave a frustrated sigh, and checked her watch.

.

.

.

"They're heading to Professor Peach's class now, aren't they?" Ozpin asked, to which Glynda sighed again.

"I almost feel bad for them, if they were not late for class." She said. Ozpin lightly chuckled.

"Let's hope she doesn't get carried away with her Dust again. Now, what were you saying about our new arrivals?"

 _ **With Zer0…**_

 _(Zer0's POV)_

Pure, eerie silence.

Is so much less in-tres-ting,

Than a warring field.

.

I sighed.

After my morning meditation, I managed to stop _thinking_ in Haiku, and am now currently meditating in the center of the arena, reserving my energy. Claptrap was circling around me, going on about some rant how the Blonde Woman should be punished for whatever, I didn't care and continued to meditate.

"…"

"-And THIS woman, has to nerve to crash me into a wall, and then-!"

God Claptrap, shut up.

With nothing else to do, I gathered my thoughts of this world as of now.

This world, Remnant, shows much promise, but so much…innocence? I struggle to find a word to describe it. Goodwitch seemed skilled if that was her holding back, yet at the same time, I wish for a more…close ranged opponent. Perhaps these students can do that for me.

.

Hmm…My thoughts drifted back to Pandora.

The shrieks of my foe.

The combat adrenaline.

Satisfying kills.

" _Slag you, freak- AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

" _Ah-haha, so cold…"_

" _I could've saved this planet! But-"_

 _*STAB*_

…Those were good times indeed.

"Minion! Are you listening to my useless rant?!" Claptrap asked. I politely responded by displaying a word on my helmet.

" **NOPE"**

"F*** you!" I chuckle lightly under my helmet.

" **:P"**

.

Bor-ed. Bor-ed. Bored.

Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored

I am really bored.

.

I got an idea, and took out the scroll Goodwitch gave me, and began to scroll through several of "my" students. The Hyperion unit took notice of this, and jumped in excitement.

"Good idea minion! We can go ahead and see what our minions can do!" Claptrap exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as he rolled beside me, peering over as I began to read aloud, somewhat stuttering due to the…non-haiku text.

" **Ruby Rose:** Age 15. Fresh-woman. Leader of Team RWBY. Hails from Patch. A master of wielding her scythe-sniper rifle, Crescent Rose. Her semblance is speed, allowing her to maneuver quickly with ease. Advanced 2 years ahead."

"…She's only fifteen? **/** That's…actually impressive **/** Good weapon as well." I…complimented, legitimately, something I have not done in a while.

"Wow! Imagine what they'll be like when they're as old as you!" Claptrap said beside me.

"How old ARE you anyways?" Ignoring the question, I found myself oddly to respect her, however, only time will tell should that stay. I swiped my finger and went towards the next profile.

" **Weiss Schnee:** Age 17. Fresh-woman. Member of Team RWBY. Hails from the Kingdom of Atlas. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. A skillful wielder of her Multi-Action Dust Rapier, Myrtenaster. Her semblance is glyphs, the ability to do a wide variety of things, from platforms to time perception."

"Hmm. A rich student **/** I will keep an eye on her **/** Schnee Dust Company…" I drawled on as Claptrap suddenly jumped.

"HOLY F*** BALLS! Do you know what this means Minion?!" Claptrap exclaimed, to which I ignored.

"It means that we can go to Atlas, and get me one of those giant robot armors! Claptrap edition!" I facepalmed, but gathered my thoughts.

Schnee Dust Company. The _richest_ company on Remnant…which means business…which means money…which means corruption…

Which means **assassinations**.

" **4SS4SS1N"**

 **.**

Let's move on.

" **Blake Belladonna:** Age 17. Fresh-woman. Member of Team RWBY. Hails from outside the Kingdoms. Not much else is known. Incredibly skilled with her weapon, Gambol Shroud, a blade and sheath with the ability to shift into a whip and pistol. Quick and nimble movements. Her semblance is body doubles, able to leave a "copy" of herself, to either dodge or jump off of, but not attack."

"Rather similar **/** With my own abilities **/** Another one then." I noted.

"She's like a shadow clone ninja girl!" Claptrap exclaimed, to which I have to somewhat agree with. She seemed to be the most mysterious of the group, not much else to say. I swiped down my scroll onto the next student.

"" **Yang Xiao Long:** Age 17. Fresh-woman. Member of Team RWBY. Half-Sister to Ruby Rose. Hails from Patch. A Blonde brawler capable of taking punishment and dishing out double the pain. Her weapon is Ember Celica, a pair of shotgun gauntlets. Her semblance is "Power absorption", she gets stronger with each individual blow she takes, but no boosts in defense."

"The most direct one **/** Two rather unique weapons **/** Pain really is gain." I observed.

"Damn! Are you sure she's 17?" Ignoring Claptrap's remarks, I swiped onto the next one, and continued reading.

 _ **Around an hour or so later…**_

 _ **.**_

How interesting.

Student's all around Remnant.

With various pasts.

.

I closed my scroll, and glanced at Claptrap, who got bored mid-way and did the only thing he could do; dance.

"Unce unce unce unce unce!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw several students entering the amphitheater, in their combat at-, well, "casual" seemed to be more appropriate. Their outfits were as defenseless as Claptrap, and the ones with armor had too much of it. Jaune and Pyrrha seemed to be the most balanced, but still not enough.

…Tch, if I'm going to have to teach, I might as well do it right.

The students who came in seemed wary of me and Claptrap's presence, though the "master" still hadn't noted the new arrivals.

"Unce unce unce unc-!" I interrupted the little bot by grabbing its…body? Head? And turning it excitedly jumped.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo Minions!" Claptrap greeted, excitedly raising his hands in the air. The students either did nothing or awkwardly waving at us. I slowly stood up from my position, several students seemingly wary of me.

"Greetings to you all." I greeted, cracking my neck, which instantly made some students flinch. A moment later, Goodwitch came inside, as professional as ever, and stood in front of me.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you've all had a good night's sleep, because today will be your first matches to determine your skills." She said, her scroll still in hand. What was so important about it that she had to take it everywhere?

"Hi Mr. Zer0!"

My attention was shifted once I saw Little Red Riding Hood entering the amphitheater, waving with a wide smile on her face. She may be a bit too innocence for my toleration, but I saw no reason not to wave back.

" **:)"**

"Please take a seat beside your teammates, Ms. Rose." Glynda instructed, resulting in Ruby to awkwardly scratch her neck and sit down. I lightly chuckle, while Claptrap coughed.

"Hunters, Huntresses and-"

I kicked the Hyperion unit down before it could continue its irritatingly boring speech.

"Ow!"

"Speech, silver. Silence, golden." I interrupted.

"Thank you Mr. Zer0." Glynda thanked, smiling. Seemed too friendly for her, until I realized this was Claptrap. The robot got back up, and faced me.

"Minion! It's very rude to interrupt people giving speeches!" He "scolded". I rolled by eyes, and displayed an emoticon.

" **¯\\_(** **-_-** **)_/¯"**

"I don't care, Claptrap."

"You wound me Minon!"

Glynda coughed and pushed her glasses up, and tapped several buttons on her scroll.

"The rules are simple. Once your aura has reached red, or below 15%, you've lost. You will all be graded based on your skills in combat, which will be judged on a scale of F-S Rankings." She explained, the screen above displaying F-S, along with the names of all the students.

The students began to murmur amongst themselves, getting louder and louder. Glynda signaled for me to do something. She seemed more than capable to do it, but remembering this was an "Initiation", I thought about it, and decided to silence them the only guaranteed way I knew how.

I pulled out my Electric Norfleet.

"What are you-"

I fired.

Three balls of pure Eridium fired into three different directions, exploding into large pockets of electricity afterwards, the after-burst causing the arena and bleachers to shake, sparks flying everywhere. I reloaded my launcher, and rested it on my shoulder.

.

.

.

That did the job. The students were now either silently staring at me, or-

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!"

"NORA!"

…That…also, the Rose seemed to be starry-eyed at my weapon.

"What was that for?!" Goodwitch whisper-scolded me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"They were in no harm **/** If it's too far, it explodes **/** Before the impact." I responded nonchalantly, crossing my arms. She seemed displeased with my answer, not that it mattered to me.

"Right…Let us begin." The screen above then switched into a panel, rapidly scrolling through various students.

"I suppose a proper introduction is in order." Goodwitch started.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you will refer to me as Professor Goodwitch so long as I am your teacher. I will be your combat class teacher for your years here as a hunter and huntress in training." She introduced herself. She gestured for me to introduce myself.

" **0"**

"My name is Zer0 **/** Don't care how you refer me **/** Good luck, I suppose." I said, not much else needed to be said. Goodwitch seemed…"meh"-ed, reaction, and the students continued to stay silent.

"AND I, am Claptrap! Your future master and overlord! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

.

.

.

I facepalmed. So did Goodwitch. And several students as well.

"What?" Claptrap exclaimed, either too oblivious, too stupid, or both. Glynda raised her wand, and lifted the Hyperion unit to the bleachers.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!-Wait, this actually isn't so ba-" She then proceeded to quickly throw him towards the wall, several students jumping out of the way, landing upside-down.

"OW!" Glynda coughed, and pushed her glasses up a bit.

"Right…" I turned my head and noticed the spinning selector finally stopped onto two students.

Weiss Schnee.

And Pyrrha Nikos.

I turned my head towards the aforementioned duo, the former seeming shocked, and the latter just standing up. I heard muffled whispered from the students as the duo walked down to the amphitheater. Once they got down, they pulled out their weapons and stared each other down.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 _(3rd POV)_

' _Okay, deep breaths Weiss, just because you weren't made team leader shouldn't distract you from impressing one of the world's greatest huntress in training…'_ Weiss thought, mentally panicking and sweating a bit.

' _Okay Pyrrha stay calm. Just because this is the girl Jaune is obsessing over instead of you doesn't mean you should rip out her heart and-…This is why people call me a Yandere. Whatever that means."_ Pyrrha thought to herself, getting into a battle stance.

Zer0 stood out of the arena, staying completely still, Glynda was prepping the scroll aura-meters, and Claptrap was…

"Who's got 50 Lien that the Rich girl wins?!"

Was taking bets in the bleachers.

"I'll give 70!"

Glynda sighed in frustration, and set the aura meters, both completely full.

"As previously mentioned, the match will be over once your aura reaches the red. Now…" She walked in between the duo, and raised a palm.

"Let the match, Begin!"

Weiss started by pulling back her rapier, eyes narrowing at the Mistral Champion, keeping proper form, putting a foot in front of her, who raised both of her arms, combat ready. Weiss dashed towards Pyrrha, who rolled out of the way, and proceeded to fire her rifle at the heiress.

Weiss didn't stop moving, and dashed around the arena, avoiding the rifle shots. She lifted herself up a bit, and created a diagonal glyph, and jumped off of it, attempting to thrust her weapon at Pyrrha. She side-stepped, evading the thrust, while Weiss dragged her heels on the ground, stopping, got into proper form, and began to elegantly swipe at Pyrrha. The red-headed girl shifted her sniper to a spear and parried each blow.

The duo began to parry each other, blocking, thrusting, and swiping at their opponent. Weiss was being slightly more offensive though. She crouched down, creating a white glyph below her, and jumped up, attempting an upper-blade slash, which successfully hit its mark.

Weiss created another diagonal glyph mid-air, and dashed towards Pyrrha, who blocked it with her shield, knocking the heiress to the side. Weiss stumbled, but was greeted by several thrusts and slashes by Miló, ending with a thrust on her stomach that sent her back a bit.

Grunting, the heiress swiped her hand at her weapon, circling the revolver part, stopping on an aqua/cyan/teal/whatever color it is, and raised it, creating several Dust projectiles. She composed herself and quickly pointed her weapon at Pyrrha, firing the projectiles. Pyrrha sprinted towards Weiss, jumping and sliding around the projectiles, before throwing her shield at Weiss, disrupting the barrage.

Weiss stepped back from the impact as Pyrrha grabbed her shield and raised her spear, before pulling the trigger, shooting below the staff, using the recoil and throwing with all her might.

Weiss recovered, and gasped _just_ before the spear landed on her, which successfully knocked her aura down to red.

"Enough!" Glynda exclaimed, raising an open palm in the air, before gesturing towards the screen above them.

"As you can all see, Ms. Schnee's aura has now been down to Red. You did a good job of besting Ms. Schnee, Ms. Nikos." She followed up. Pyrrha respectfully bowed at her.

"Thank you." Glynda turned to Weiss.

"Although you lost, you were able to make use of your semblance and abilities to adapt to your foe." Weiss bowed as well.

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch." Glynda nodded, and turned towards the Vault Hunter in the amphitheater.

"Do you have anything to add, Mr. Zer0?"

.

.

.

" -" Before Glynda could repeat herself, the Vault Hunter flickered out of existence. The disciplinarian widened her eyes, and turned her head, searching for him, so did several students.

.

.

.

"Most interesting."

"GAH!"

The three females on the arena gasped as they noticed the Vault Hunter right behind them, flickering back into existence, arms crossed.

"For huntresses in training **/** That was impressive."

…Well, not really in Zer0's mind. He mostly said this to keep the façade of being a native of Remnant.

"Thank you…Mr...Zer0." Pyrrha drawled, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his presence.

"How long have you remain cloaked?" Glynda asked, narrowing her eyes at the Assassin.

"Since you said "Begin"." Zer0 answered.

"Why, exactly?" Glynda followed up. Weiss and Pyrrha were also wondering.

"Analyzing from close range **/** Is much easier." Cloaking not only gave him an easier time to observe, it also gave him an insight on enemy weakspots.

"Wait, you were near us the whole time?" Weiss questioned, head tilted.

"Right next to you both." He answered nonchalantly. The three widened their eyes. He was right next to them without being noticed? At all?

Meanwhile, Claptrap was noticeably rolling around the bleachers as he had a stack of Lien on his arms.

"We're going to be rich!" He exclaimed. Glynda sighed in frustration, Pyrrha seemed neutral, Weiss seemed to be in shock the students would place bets, while Zer0 seemed interested. He already had money from the club, but a bit more never hurt. He was interested in "adjusting" his weapons a bit after all.

"Goodwitch, is that illegal?" Zer0 asked.

" **?"**

"Indeed." She answered. Zer0 sighed, and pointed at the robot, who was about to get down the stairs…Before tumbling down, step-by-step.

"Oof!-Ee!-Ooh!-Ah-Eh-Ooo!-E!-" This went on for several minutes, several Lien bills flying out of his thin arms, and everyone else watching.

"Oo!-Ah!-

Eh!-Gah!-

Ergh!-Grh!-

AGHHHH!"

And ended by crashing on his face and skipping the last few steps.

"Ow!"

.

.

.

" **0_o"**

Zer0 facepalmed. So did Goodwitch, while everyone else laughed their ass off, except Weiss, who merely chuckled.

.

Once the class eventually quite down (Or were silenced by Goodwitch), the disciplinarian sighed, and asked the Assassin again.

"Well, do you have anything to add Mr. Zer0?"

"Indeed. You, Weiss Schnee." Said person pointed at herself in somewhat surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes, the Schnee heiress **/** You use proper form too much." Zer0 said. Weiss looked offended by that statement.

"What do you mean by that?! I keep my left foot in front-"

"That is your right foot." Zer0 corrected. The heiress blushed when she realized her mistake.

"Sometimes, you can't form **/** And have to use your instincts **/** On the battlefield." Weiss somewhat reluctantly nodded. The Assassin turned towards the Mistral Champion next.

"Although you seem fine **/** You were caught off guard one time **/** Beside that, you're good."

" **^_^"**

Pyrrha took that as a compliment and bowed.

"Thank you." Glynda coughed, reminding them of her presence.

"Ms. Schnee, due to your performance against Ms. Nikos, a well known adversary on Remnant, you ranking shall be A. Ms. Nikos, you shall be S." She said. The two seemed satisfied with what they got, although Weiss seemed a bit more reluctant to agree.

"Shake the other's hand **/** Thank your foe for the good fight **/** A sign of respect." Zer0 said, somewhat ordering it to happen. The two nodded, and shook the other's hand.

"You were a good fighter, Pyrrha." Weiss said, smiling.

"Thank you, to you as well." Pyrrha thanked. Glynda coughed, and raised a palm.

"Next students!"

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

The class resumed as intended. The students got their grades, Zer0 continued to stalk the students in their fight, invisible, and Claptrap…continued to make bets, eventually making a decent amount of Lien, despite the protests from Goodwitch, which resulted in him getting thrown down the bleachers.

"Class dismissed. You may now go for lunch in the cafeteria. Any students who has yet to fight shall be graded during our next meeting." Glynda said, the students getting up and walking out of the amphitheater. She sighed, and turned towards the Vault Hunter, who was leaning against the bleachers.

"I shall report to Ozpin of your performance today, as well as your robot's. Feel free to roam around the school, if you wish to go to Vale, inform Professor Ozpin first." She instructed. Zer0 sighed, he hated being confined to one place, but if he wanted his missions, he'd need them to trust him.

"Very well."

" **0"**

"I'll do what you say this ONE time! Mostly because I don't want to get thrown into a wall again." Claptrap responded in his usual enthusiastic yet admitting voice.

"Good. I'll be off now."

And with that, Goodwitch walked out of the amphitheater, the scroll still in her hands. Zer0 sighed, and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Let us go, Claptrap **/** I'm starting to get hungry." Claptrap raised a finger in protest.

"Now hang on-!"

"You'll get Motor Dust."

"-O-KAY!" The duo from Pandora walked out of the theater towards the cafeteria.

 _ **In the Cafeteria…**_

"And that's how we became rich by selling King-Taijitsu Fangs as interior decorating!" Nora finished her story.

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for a while now, except that it seems to change Grimm with every dream." Ren explained. Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting on one of the cafeteria tables, one team on one side, the other on the other. They were now all in their Beacon uniforms.

"But wouldn't the fangs just dissipate like the Grimm?" Weiss asked.

"Don't ruin the dream!" Nora exclaimed happily, spreading her arms in the air. Yang chuckled, and patted her sister on the shoulder, who seemed to be in a daze.

"You did pretty good out there sis! B isn't a bad rank! You'll get higher soon enough!" Yang cheered. Ruby continued to be in her spaced out state.

"Ruby?"

Nope.

"Ruby!" The blonde sister shook the team leader out of her state, causing her to jump and spaz about.

"Yes?! What is it?!" Ruby asked, a somewhat nervous look on her face, as if thinking she missed something.

"You were in a daze. Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked, being the concerned friend she was.

"I just really want to see Mr. Zer0's weapons…" She drawled, causing them to…flop down.

"Are you kidding me..?" Weiss asked in sarcastic disbelief.

"But his weapon looks so awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, it is rather…alien, for Remnant's usual weapons." Blake commented, reading a book, but suddenly had a thought.

"Wait, if he's a professor, doesn't that mean we failed our initiation because he intervened?"

.

.

.

"Uh…" Yang drawled.

"I…guess so, but from the looks of it, it seemed like it was unexpected, since the professors didn't even seem to know him." Ren noted.

"Yeah…and he's a teacher here now?" Blake followed up.

"Maybe it's his first day?" Jaune theorized. They shrugged it off and went over to the next topic.

"So how's everyone enjoying their first day?" Pyrrha asked politely.

"It's been great! I have ANOTHER story about that!" Nora exclaimed excitedly as she began her new tale. Meanwhile, Ruby was still thinking about his weapons…until she noticed two new arrivals.

"Isn't that Mr. Zer0 and Claptrap?" Ruby asked, pointing her finger towards the entrance. Everybody else turned, and noticed that it indeed was the duo.

"What are they-" Before Yang could finish, Ruby was gone in a flurry of petals.

 _ **Around Three Seconds Ago with Zer0 and Claptrap…**_

"Alright then cafeteria, take me to your kitchen so I can get some of this Dust! I need it as an inter-dimensional critique of oils, minerals, and power sources." Claptrap demanded, raising both of his flimsy arms in the air.

"You're an idiot." Zer0 responded. All of a sudden...

"Mister Zer00000-!"

Ruby tackled the Assassin down to the ground, pinning him down…

Is what should have happened. Instead, Ruby completely phased through "Zer0" and crashed onto the wall.

"HOLY SH**!" Claptrap exclaimed. The hologram Zer0 started to vanish.

"If that was a sneak attack **/** Don't yell out their name." Zer0 advised, reappearing a few steps behind where his hologram was. He then noticed two other Beacon Teams approaching him.

" **?"**

"Hello." Zer0 greeted monotone-ly.

"Good afternoon Mr…Zer0." Jaune greeted back, still somewhat uncomfortable with his presence.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Cafeteria **/** What other reason is there **/** Besides to eat food?" Zer0 responded. Blake narrowed her eyes at the Vault Hunter, while Ruby finally recovered, and sped front of him…giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I please see your weapons?" She asked adorably.

…Zer0 didn't know why, but his body was subconsciously (He noticed he was doing this but didn't stop) grabbing his Digistruct cube, before stopping himself, and standing firmly.

"I am afraid not."

She continued to puppy-dog eye him. It was boring through his soul like a knife through the air. He's slain monsters, psychos, robots, and the Strongest Vault Monster on Pandora…and this 15-Year Old Girl with Puppy-Dog eyes was besting him.

"This is getting kinda awkward…" Claptrap noted, with the teams nodding in agreement.

"I won't show you them, Ruby." Zer0 said. Ruby didn't stop and continued to adorably stare at the Vault hunter with her puppy-dog eyes. Zer0 felt himself getting weaker, and caught himself grabbing his cube again.

 _Do it…_

Zer0 blinked.

 _Give the cube…_

Zer0 shook his head before the teenager could…before _he_ would continue hearing these thoughts.

" **:("**

"…Please stop already." Zer0 requested, not knowing how many more times he can resist. Ruby sighed in defeat, much to Zer0's relief. An awkward silence passed by the ten.

.

"Let's go now, Claptrap **/** There should be some Motor Dust **/** In their kitchen stove." Zer0 said, breaking the silence and walking away.

"O-Kay!" Claptrap followed along, rolling away.

"That was…something." Pyrrha said awkwardly.

"That seemed a bit…off." Yang noted.

"Everything about them seems to be off, if I'm being honest." Weiss followed up. The teams shrugged and walked back to their table.

 _ **With Zer0…**_

Claptrap had gone into the kitchen and was now raiding their supply of Motor Dust as food.

"Mmgh- It has that unique "Magic" taste to it- Mmgh-" Zer0 heard from inside. The Assassin rolled his eyes under his helmet and got himself some food, before walking down to the teacher's side of the cafeteria, noticing a certain Doctor already there.

"Afternoon Mr. Zer0!" A certain green-haired professor greeted, sat down on a teacher's table.

"Afternoon, Doctor." Zer0 greeted back, sitting down with a tray of food on the opposite side.

"Good to see you remember my profession, you're already doing better than ol' Port!" Oobleck exclaimed, laughing a bit.

"Are you not going to take your helmet off?" He asked, chewing a bit of food.

"I don't take of my helmet." Zer0 responded in his usual monotone voice. He grabbed a fork with his right hand, and twirled it in his food, spaghetti. He lifted it to his helmet…as it completely phased through, took the fork out, spaghetti-less, and chewing noises heard. The Doctor dropped his jaw.

"This is how I eat." Zer0 said after chewing. The Doctor instantly stood up and leaned closer.

"Marvelous! That is certainly unique technology Mr. Zer0! Did you happen to stop by Atlas by any chance?" Oobleck asked, chewing some of his own food, and accidently spitting some on the table.

"Chew before speaking **/** And I guess you could say that." Oobleck finished chewing, and swallowed.

"Fascinating! You are a unique one Mr. Zer0. Your way of speech and technology do interest me. Care to share some stories?"

"Another time please **/** What exactly do you teach?" Zer0 asked, wanting to change the subject as he was twirling his fork into some more spaghetti.

"History, my friend."

" **?"**

"Elaborate, Doc." Zer0 requested, head tilted.

"As you already know, our world has gone through some hard times. The Faunus Wars, the Great War, and of course, the discrimination of them today." Oobleck started. Zer0 didn't really know too much, mostly skimming through the books in the library.

"Rumors spread, myths come and go, but legends continue to live on. However, no matter what you may say, they all come from a form of truth." Zer0 nodded.

"Wrong conclusions, wrong memory, they all come from something, Mr. Zer0. However, if we don't learn from these wrongs, if we don't learn from history…" He opened his canister and drank from it, before setting it down the table again.

"You're destined to repeat it."

.

" **31415"**

Zer0 nodded in agreement. It seems as though that this world did have some…for lack of better words, more-realistic people.

"Hello there!" The two turned towards the new arrival…s. Professor Port and Professor Peach.

"Hello!" Peach greeted.

"Good afternoon!"

"Greetings." Oobleck and Zer0 greeted respectively as the two sat down.

"How were our students?" Port asked.

"They are skilled fighters **/** Rather competitive too **/** They seem nice enough." Zer0 answered. It felt…odd for him to say these things, but this was a teacher…in Remnant's eyes at least.

"They are rather nice, although I can't help but feel they will have to get used to me first." Peach followed up. Port seemed nervous, while Oobleck coughed.

"Erm…Professor Peach, did you set up that Dust-Experiment again?" Oobleck asked, sweating a bit.

"If you mean cause an explosion in class with Fire Dust and Reverse-Composition-Dust, I'd say it was a complete success!" Peach answered. The two Beacon Professors sweat dropped, while Zer0 seemed intrigued at the Dust.

"What do you mean by **/** Reverse-Composition-Dust?" Zer0 asked.

"Oh! This type of Dust compresses matter tightly into its core, causing a large explosion once heated enough!" Professor Peach answered enthusiastically.

" **O_o"**

"Sounds interesting." Zer0 responded.

"Did I hear someone talk about Dust?" A certain Hyperion Unit said, rolling behind the Assassin.

"Because that sure would be something _filthy_ to say! Eh, Eh?"

.

.

.

"I see that you are all silent, meaning you must not get the joke. You see, Dust is also dust, a fine, dry powder consisting of tiny particles of earth or waste matter lying on the ground or on surfaces or carried in the air, and that makes things filthy, so now, according to my memory cache, as well as this magical element, and since they're the same name,you should all be laughing hysterically." Claptrap exclaimed.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Claptrap laughed by himself.

"Why are you laughing?" Zer0 deadpanned.

"It is common nature that when somebody laughs, the rest are soon to follow. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!"

.

.

.

"HA….Ha…ha…Aw…" Claptrap got sad and slouched. Zer0 sighed, and crouched down at the robot.

"You are a complete dumbass **/** You didn't get shot."

"That's better than what **/** Happened during your last pun **/** Be happy damn it."

" **:("**

Zer0 hated the idiotic robot with his very soul, but even he had to admit Claptrap gave off a feeling of… _company_ , he supposed was the word for it. When he felt sad, the others felt sad. And the last time was during Claptrap's birthday…Not even friggin Zer0 liked seeing Claptrap sad. The Hyperion Unit felt a little better at what Zer0 said.

"Thanks minion!" The teachers chuckled.

"Well, if would like to see some Dust, my class is over for the day and my lab is free, would you like to see my Dust experiments?" Peach exclaimed. Zer0 glanced at the other two teachers, who were shaking their heads and crossing their arms. Zer0 shrugged it off.

"Very well I guess **/** Nothing better to do now." Zer0 responded. The two teachers flopped down, while Peach practically jumped.

"I'll show you where the lab is follow me!" She began to walk away, Zer0 following along.

"Let's go now, Claptrap."

 _ **One walk later…**_

 _ **.**_

The trio entered the lab. It was a plain white lab, with several rectangular tables. There were a few windows showing the courtyard, and in the front of the room…were a lot of Beakers, Flasks, Dust crystals, and a White Board showing a lot of different mixtures…also, the place looked like an explosion occurred.

" **[O][O]"**

"Fiery explosion?" Zer0 asked, looking around and seeing the several burn marks.

"We had a little accident with our Dust mixtures as you already know." Peach said, still smiling happily. Most people would be freaked out, but Zer0 was wondering if this was an old Tiny Tina. The Dust scientist turned towards Claptrap, and smiled.

"How would you like to be my new test subject?"

"Uh…"

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

.

Zer0 was now staring at Claptrap…kept inside a sealed tube, with several Dust crystals surrounding him.

"What are you doing to him?" Zer0 asked.

" **?"**

"Oh! You're friend seems to be quite interesting, so I shall be conducting several experiments on him. Don't worry. There is a 99.98% chance this won't disintegrate him!" Peach exclaimed happily. Zer0 was actually curious to what she was about to do, since he has yet to experiment with Dust, so he watched on.

"What do I get out of this?" Claptrap asked somewhat nervously.

"A Gourmet of Dust." Zer0 answered, which instantly made the Hyperion enthusiastically jump.

"O-Kay!" Professor Peach smiled, and pressed a button that was on her Lab table, which emitted an…electric shock through the tube.

"Let's begin!" She said enthusiastically.

.

.

.

What followed next was Zer0 laughing his ass off as Claptrap experienced things that he'd have to wipe out of his memory drive later.

 _ **A good bit of time later…**_

.

And that's how Professor Peach became Zer0's favorite teacher in Beacon.

" **:)"**

"Goodbye!" Peach bid farewell as the duo from Pandora walked out of her lab. Zer0 waved back, mostly because what happened with Claptrap was hilarious. Speaking of the Hyperion Unit, it was now…munching on a container of Dust.

"Mmph-They erally hav dis- Mrgh, Magic tast to it." Claptrap said as he somehow munched with his nonexistent mouth.

"Chew before you talk." Zer0 said. Claptrap…swallowed? And rolled around.

"Well, I'm completely stuffed! I'm going to go and delete those experiences from my memory now! I'll be in our room Minion!" Claptrap exclaimed, rolling away. Zer0 sighed.

"He'll probably just get lost." He said. He began to walk away, but noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Weiss was leaving a classroom, but instead of her uniform, she had her…"combat" attire, along with her rapier. She seemed frustrated. Curiosity jabbing him like a rapier, he went invisible and followed her.

"This feels quite cliché." Zer0 said quietly to himself. He found himself invisible around the corner, and saw Ruby and Weiss. He seemed to be listening to what seemed like a classic high school drama.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss turned around, annoyed.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss interjected. Zer0 rolled his eyes under his helmet, but felt déjà vu'd. Ruby scoffed.

"What did I do?" Weiss scowled and stomped a foot onto the ground.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby responded.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said, facing away.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss began to walk away.

.

.

.

"You are quite the bitch."

"What the-"

 _*SLAP*_

Decepti0n + Zer0 + A Hard slap = Weiss knocked into the wall, nearly cracking it. Weiss groaned as Ruby rushed to her side.

"Weiss!" She exclaimed. Weiss rejected her help and instead angrily glared at the Vault Hunter.

"What was that for?!" She demanded. Zer0 merely walked towards the duo, and Weiss didn't know why…but she felt like prey, but soon composed herself.

"For being as, as I said **/** An annoying bitch." Weiss just got angrier and slapped the Assassin back, of course, all it did was piss him off.

"Excuse me?!"

"Acting like you are **/** Better, from what I can tell **/** You don't even know."

"Don't even know what?!" She demanded. Zer0 raised a finger towards Little Red Riding Hood.

"Your leader of course." Weiss crossed her arms.

"She doesn't DESERVEto be the leader." Ruby slumped.

"If anything I should-"

 _*SLAP*_

Zer0 once again slapped Weiss, though not as hard.

 **"):** **く"**

She stumbled, and glared again.

"Would you STOP THAT?!" Weiss seethed, while Ruby just stood beside the arguing duo, unsure of what to do/say. Zer0 ignored her boiling rage, and crossed his arms.

"You speak as if you're special **/** You really aren't."

"And you're saying that SHE is special? Do you know who I am?" Weiss countered, pointing a finger at her leader. Zer0 grit his teeth. This girl was really getting to him, and he would've stabbed her by now if it weren't for the deal he and Ozpin made…Also, Weiss, as much as he despised it, reminded him of an earlier Zer0.

Or more specifically, the first day he met his fellow Vault Hunters on Pandora.

Huh. So that's why this was giving him Déjà vu.

"I've read your profiles **/** To be completely honest **/** I don't give a fuck."

" **IDGAF"**

Weiss fumed in place, and was about to retort, but Zer0 stopped and gestured for him to continue first.

"All of you are here **/** In Beacon Academy **/** Worked equally hard. You deserve better? **/** I don't think so. Remember **/** That this is day one." Weiss calmed down a bit, but crossed her arms.

"I have worked harder than anyone else to get into this school." She claimed.

"And I do not care." Zer0 responded. Weiss seemed somewhat offended at that.

"Point is, you're being a brat **/** How does that help here? It does nothing but **/** Show how spoiled you really are **/** You're rich for fuck's sake." Zer0 didn't swear too often, but when he did, he took it seriously.

"I'm not spoiled." Weiss responded, though it was less angry and more denying.

 _Checkmate._ Zer0 thought in his mind.

"Then prove it to me **/** And stop complaining about **/** Not being leader." Zer0 said. Weiss crossed her arms.

"It's just that I don't see why I wasn't made the team leader! She hasn't shown anything to earn this position!" She countered.

"And you think you have?" Zer0 responded.

"Of course! I've been training for this for a long, long time. I've worked much more than anyone else to get here."

"Because being a rich kid **/** Is so hard working." Zer0 responded sracastically. Weiss didn't say anything after that, but continued to cross her arms.

"Who're you to complain? **/** Your life's been spared so much pain **/** Born with all you'd need. You have everything **/** Your comforts all guaranteed **/** So, what's the problem?" Zer0 asked. Weiss didn't say anything, and looked down, while Ruby still seemed conflicted on what to do/say.

.

.

.

"Your words have… _some_ truth in them, but I don't wish to share this with you, Mr. Zer0." Weiss responded politely, which felt odd since she was literally fuming at him a few seconds ago. Zer0 sighed.

"I'm not good at this **/** Consoling people, I mean **/** If you have noticed. But take this into **/** Consideration, for your **/** Teammates, and yourself." Zer0 sighed and placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Like I said before **/** Treat all your foes with respect **/** But also your friends." He lifted his hand.

"Goodbye."

And with that, Zer0 walked away.

.

.

.

"Well, I can see you're certainly much more direct than any other teacher I've ever had."

"It's my way, Ozpin."

The Assassin replied as he turned a corner, encountering the Headmaster, coffee mug in hand as usual.

"You certainly are…unique, in terms of social interaction." Ozpin stated.

"You're saying it's a bad thing?" Zer0 asked.

" **?"**

"Not at all, though I can't help your…direct approach towards them."

"The best way to learnYou're training students **/** To kill black creatures out there **/** They shouldn't be dumb." Zer0 responded.

"True, but I request for you to be…less, direct to them, I suppose. They are still teenagers." The Assassin snorted.

"You do realize **/** You're only delaying the **/** Inevitable?" Zer0 questioned. Ozpin sighed, and gripped his coffee mug tightly. With essentially nothing to lose, Ozpin spoke in Zer0's perspective.

"…Grimm are also inevitable to destroy us all, for as we've seen, they eat no food, only man. Yet we continue to fight them. You are inevitable to die as well, yet you continue to hunt challenges. By your definition, you're merely delaying the inevitable yourself." Ozpin countered. Zer0 said nothing.

.

.

.

" **0"**

"I have my reasons **/** Perhaps I blind myself, but **/** You blind your students." He responded. Ozpin sighed.

"Perhaps I'll be able to share with you more about this topic one day, Mr. Zer0. Until then, I hope you have a pleasant evening." He said as he began to walk away.

"…When is my first task?" Zer0 asked. The Headmaster stopped in his tracks, and stopped for a moment.

.

.

.

"Soon Mr. Zer0, soon." He resumed walking, leaving Zer0 all alone. He sighed.

"I hate these cryptic people **/** Much too confusing."

And with that, Zer0 walked away as well.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Hello everybody!**

 **Super sorry about the…um, cliché chapter? Too little happened chapter? I guess?**

 **Anyways, for anybody wondering, yes, I am going to put more than Volume 1 events plus Zer0 in the first few chapters here, and for the Volume 1 events Zer0 WILL be in, I'll try to make a difference, though that's difficult since there's really next to no plot in the first Volume, which is the problem I had here.**

 **Sorry that this chapter had too little. Or that's how I felt like it was anyways. It probably really is though.**

 **I'm also probably getting Zer0 wrong, but I'm still trying to establish who he is here, so yeah.**

 _ **Claptrap: What about me?!**_

 **You'll get your time Claptrap, sooner than you think.**

" **Why is Zer0 being such a dick?!"**

… **He was on Pandora. Pan-Fucking-Dora. If you were an Assassin on a planet like that, you'd just stab anyone who annoyed you/anybody who seemed annoying. Don't get me wrong, Weiss is in my Top 2 favorite characters, but let's face it, she was just being annoying here.**

 **Anyways, reviews!**

 **SilentXD7:** **Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story! I'm probably going to add a Vault Hunter, since people seem to want to, and most of them do indeed want Krieg, so there's a good chance there.**

 **NIPPLE SALADS: ****Krieg does seem to be a neutral choice here, and he does seem to be the most wanted, maybe. As for being a double agent, he'll essentially be out in the open, so the only way that will work is if he's a bad guy, or working for Cinder/Roman.**

 **Oh yeah. I think I've read that story once. Pretty good one-shots.**

 **Drink My Piss: ****"These people had lives, and families, and- Oh who am I kidding, Fuck those guys!" – Claptrap.**

 **You tell me.**

 **Roboman007** **: Oh. Well thanks for leaving a review.**

 **Prof. Pancakes : ****I'll definitely add a new Vault Hunter soon enough, but who is up for debate. Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Guest:** **Would a battle ready claptrap count as a vault hunter?**

 **I don't really know what that means, but if it's about Claptrap being combat ready, it'll happen, probably sooner than you think.**

 **One cut Two cut: ****Thanks.**

 **Guest 1:** **Nothing. Just felt like that would be a somewhat-Neo thing to say, despite the fact we literally don't know her, yet a lot of the fandom seems to love her.**

 **Guest: The one who posted 4 Reviews at the same time.**

 **1.) As I've previously stated, I have yet to play the DLCs. You might think it's stupid to write this story when I haven't yet…And you're right, but I have watched a lot of DLC gameplay videos on youtube, rewatched a LOT of their character dialogues, and even watched my own brother play it, so I think I have at least a Decent grasp of it.**

 **2.) Maya would be interesting, and the points you made are pretty good. But each Vault Hunter has their own personality, saying all Axton has is a Turret is like saying Maya is just a Siren, that might be a bad analogy, but you get the point. So yeah, that is still under debate.**

 **3.) *Vietnam Flashback of Zer0 just nuking everything with the Norfleet***

" **AAGAGHAGHHHGHH!"**

" **AHHHHH!"**

" **AGGGGGGGGG-!"**

… **That'd be a good idea.**

 **4.) Zer0 being hired to assassinate someone is something I DO plan to happen, although I doubt Zer0 would fail, since…well, he's Zer0, also, it can't be a student, due to the deal…or can it?**

 **Asstrap : ****Woops. Sorry about that.**

 _ **Claptrap: Really unique name by the way!**_

 **.**

 **That's that.**

 **UPDATE SCHEDULE!**

…

 **Yeah, I honestly have none at this point. When a chapter's done, it's done. Each one seems to be longer than the others, and that's completely unintentional.**

 **So yeah, when a chapter's done, it's done. Sorry I can't really give more than that.**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, suggestions, tips, ideas or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!**

 **Please do, cause I really do feel like this chapter sucked.**

" _ **THIS IS SO CLICHÉ! "**_

 **I know this chapter feels cliché, but there really isn't anything else I can change due to the ridiculously short episodes of Volume 1, and the next-to-no plot, though I will try to change things, as well as add some events that weren't in Volume 1, since it would just be something that I'm sure all of you have already read.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a great day.**

 **Also, if aRabidHobo is reading this...sorry for not replying to your PM, I couldn't really think up of a response long enough to satisfy everything said so far, sinc everything's been said already.**


	5. Change of Scenery

**Remnant, Population: Zer0**

Zer0 woke up in his bed, as usual. Claptrap was snoozing down on the small chair. It was comfy, but small. Zer0 sighed and stretched a bit.

"I wake up once more **/** In Remnant, my home for the **/** Seeable future." He morning haiku'd. He yawned a bit.

 **"** **¯0¯"**

It had been around four days since Zer0 arrived in Remnant, four days, and it was fairly boring to say the least.

It was the same thing everyday; Wake up, evaluate people on how much they suck-er, how they do in fighting, eat, chat with the teachers, read in the library, maintain his weapons, talk to Claptrap, and the occasional helping out Professor Peach. For some reason, the other teachers seemed somewhat afraid of her.

When helping her however, he noted that Dust was fairly similar to Eridium...One could even say almost identical, except one was more potent, and one was much more flexible. Coincidence? Perhaps.

He turned his head and looked through the small window, and saw that it was still early in the morning, and the sun was still rising up from the horizon.

He walked towards Claptrap, and mentally debated whether or not to wake him up. He had been somewhat annoying during the spars, since it usually ended with a Claptrap shaped hole in the wall caused by a telepathic throw.

Not that Zer0 blamed the witch. Claptrap was annoying at times. Well, most of the time anyways…actually, now that he thought about, he was more or less tolerable, and slightly funny at times. An odd thought, but he shrugged it off.

He grabbed his scroll from the table, which conveniently had the schedule on it, and noticed something.

He had no class today.

…

"No classes for now **/** I wonder what I should do **/** Not much I can do." Zer0 said to himself. He honestly didn't have much to do. His whole purpose of going into that Vault was to find a challenge. How to find it, was the problem. He couldn't go on a killing spree, for obvious reasons, so he needed to find another way to find someone to fight.

He could go to Junior's Bar, he might have something for him, but he knew that petty jobs didn't provide much challenge, and if he wanted to gain Ozpin's trust enough to send him on missions, he couldn't go and assassinate people willy-nilly. The few times he did go, they were just minor jobs that didn't interest him.

He could go over to Tukson, but he doubted he had any info in a small timeframe.

"Blade, sharp. Sword, restrained." He scratched his helmet chin in thought as he lowered the scroll.

 **"…"**

…

While Zer0 was thinking, the almighty Hyperion Unit woke up…or whatever it means to activate after in sleep mode.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"How much longer will this take?" Zer0 deadpanned, rolling his eyes under his helmet.

" **-_-"**

"-d morning, Remnant! What do we have to do today Minion?" Claptrap exclaimed as he awoke from his sleep state and jumped down from the chair.

"No classes right now." Zer0 informed the Hyperion Unit.

"Great! This means we can spend more time…I actually have no idea, give me an idea minion!" Claptrap exclaimed. Zer0 rolled his eyes and was about to walk out the door-

 _*DOODOODOO-DOODUREDOODOO-*_

"What's that noise, Minion?" Claptrap asked. Zer0 looked around, and saw his scroll vibrating on the desk. He picked it up, and saw the word "Goodwitch" over a gray and black image.

"Well? Answer it Minion!" Claptrap demanded. Zer0 tapped the answer button, before raising it to his helmet.

"Greetings, Goodwitch."

"Good morning. The Headmaster would like to see you in his office." Glynda said from the other side. Zer0 seemed confused at what Ozpin could have wanted. Perhaps a mission finally?

"Understood. What else?"

"Nothing much else. Goodbye." And with that, she hung up. Zer0 kept the scroll in a small pocket on his suit, and turned to the Hyperion Unit.

"We're off to see the wizard **/** For some odd reason."

"Well, vamanos Minion! If you want to take the king, you need a coup d'état! Let's go!" Claptrap rolled out the door, leaving Zer0.

…

"I truly wonder **/** What goes on inside his head **/** I will never know." The Assassin spoke before following

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Zer0 and Claptrap walked through the halls of Beacon, making their way to the Headmaster's office.

"I'll keep an eye out for anyone who looks promising, Minion!" Claptrap exclaimed, raising one of his metal hands over his one blue eye.

"Sure, you go do that." Zer0 responded uncaringly. The two walked in silence for a few moments.

…

…

…

Claptrap the suddenly spun in place and majestically pointed at someone.

"Look Minion! That guy looks strong!" The Vault Hunter actually turned his head. He saw a somewhat large student, covered in metal armor. He had orange hair and blue eyes. The Assassin made a quick glance, but nothing more.

Zer0 turned his head the other way, but saw a certain blonde knight carrying books pass by the student…who shoved his arm, causing him to drop the books.

"Come on!" Jaune complained. The other student snickered and walked away. The Hyperion shook his head...in dissapointment.

"Wow. Just wow. If he's gonna be an asshole, he should've at least tortured him first." Claptrap said disappointingly.

"He's not a robot, Claptrap **/** Though we have seen worse." Zer0 noted as the duo from Pandora continued their way to the Headmaster's office. If you shoved someone's arm on Pandora…there would probably be more blood involved.

 _ **One quick walk later…**_

…

Zer0 and Claptrap arrived to the Beacon Headmaster's office. They were greeted by the familiar sight of the man casually sipping on his coffee behind his desk. He smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Zer0, Claptrap." Ozpin greeted.

"Hello."

"Yo!"

"Please, take a seat." Ozpin requested. Zer0 sat on a chair in front of his desk and Claptrap was standing beside the chair.

"Why have you called me?" Zer0 questioned.

"For two reasons. One is your technology, now-"

"No." Zer0 interrupted.

Ozpin had requested numerous times in his time here at Beacon about his technology, and the occasional question about his own world. The information was a need-to-know basis, and his whole purpose of coming here was to make sure that this world wasn't a threat after all. Ozpin sighed.

"Please, Mr. Zer0. Remnant would greatly flourish with your unique weaponry. And if your claim is truly true, a meeting with your worlds leader and Remnant's would create bonds that would mutually benefit both of us. If your claim is true, of course." The Beacon Headmaster said.

"Hah! Pandora? A leader? The only leader there is me! Claptrap!" The Hyperion unit exclaimed. Zer0 groaned.

"Pandora?" Ozpin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

…

…

…

"Woops." Claptrap said. Zer0 kicked him.

"Ow!"

"Claptrap, shut up already." The Assassin spoke.

…

"Okay..." Claptrap said sadly and drooped…which honestly surprised Zer0, expecting him to go and be…well, him.

"Um…Sorry, I guess." Zer0 apologized, but didn't really make the Hyperion Unit feel better. Zer0 reluctantly turned his head back to the Headmaster.

"Pandora is the **/** Planet where we both come from **/** That's all I will say." He said. The Headmaster sighed in disappointment.

"I suppose that you have your reasons, although I do hope that one day you trust us enough to show us them eventually, Mr. Zer0." Ozpin said.

"Yet you don't fully **/** Believe what I say. We both **/** Lack our complete trust." Zer0 countered. "What's your next reason **/** For why you called me up here?"

"Well-"

 _*DING*_

Before Ozpin could answer, a ding behind them turned their heads.

It was the elevator opening, revealing Professor Peach. She looked around and seemed surprised that the duo were here.

"Good morning Professor Peach. Your timing couldn't be better." Ozpin greeted.

"Good morning Professor Ozpin, Mr. Zer0, Claptrap." She greeted, bowing her head a bit.

"Greetings, Professor. Why have you come here?" Zer0 questioned.

"I called her up here, which is part of the second reason why you're here." Ozpin answered as the Vault Hunter turned his head back. Zer0 tilted his head in confusion.

" **?"**

Ozpin turned to Peach behind the duo.

"Professor Peach, you are heading to Atlas for a Dust observation later today, correct? An expedition?" He asked. Peach nodded her head in confirmation.

"Mr. Zer0, the second reason is because I request for you to meet a fellow colleague of mine. His name is General Ironwood, head of Atlas." Claptrap perked up when he heard Atlas.

"I'm meeting with him?" Zer0 questioned.

" **?"**

It was common knowledge around Remnant that Atlas had the most advanced technology, and the people were recognizable from anywhere in Remnant, whether it be a good or bad thing.

General Ironwood, was the name of Atlas' headmaster, and…well, General of the military.

"Indeed. As you are aware, Atlas has the most advanced technology out of all the kingdoms. He and I talked about you and your…well, unique weaponry and story, and he has personally requested to meet up with you." Ozpin explained.

"Question, Professor Ozpin. So Mr. Zer0 shall be accompanying me to Atlas?" Peach asked for confirmation. The Hyperion Unit jumped

"Really?!" Claptrap asked in excitement, which seemed like a one-eighty from two seconds/minutes ago.

"Indeed. I hope that is not too much of a bother Professor Peach." Ozpin pardoned. Peach shook her head.

"It's completely fine with me-"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

…

…

After Claptrap's quick outburst, he spun and majestically pointed at the Headmaster.

"You can count me in! Let's GO!"

And with that, Claptrap ran right into the elevator down to the lowest floor.

…

…

…

Zer0 facepalmed.

"He's an idiot." He deadpanned.

" **/-\"**

Peach let out a small chuckle and Ozpin sipped on his coffee. Going back to the matter at hand, Zer0 turned to Ozpin.

"What do you expect to gain **/** From me meeting him?" The Assassin questioned.

"I suppose it's a sign of trust. After all, nothing will stop you from…" His gaze temporarily fell on Peach.

"…Doing your occupation's job. I hope you take this as our trust as well."

"You're avoiding the **/** Question that I am asking **/** Why ask to meet him?" Zer0 questioned.

…

…

…

"I want you to see the rest of Remnant. Admittedly, I have motives regarding your weaponry and arsenal, but I want you to see Atlas, the most technologically advanced kingdom in Remnant. Although they are somewhat forceful, the good they do makes up for it. I want you to observe, and I hope that it's enough to change your mind." Ozpin explained.

Zer0 thought that answer over for a moment. He knew that Atlas was the most advanced kingdom, but knew that it was also one of the less friendly. Although at this point, he had gotten somewhat bored of Vale due to his limitations of his movements and less time due to work, so a quick change of scenery would be nice.

"Fine. Just don't expect **/** That my mind will change, at all **/** I'm off for Claptrap." He stood up from his seat.

"Meet me in the bay later on so to head to Atlas." Peach said. Zer0 nodded, and walked to the elevator. He entered, and pressed the-

"Oh, and Mr. Zer0?" Ozpin said.

"Stay safe."

…

…

…

"Farewell."

And the doors closed.

…

"Professor Peach, you may return to your quarters as well." Ozpin said. She nodded and walked to the elevator, but stopped.

"You know, as serious Mr. Zer0 can be, he has been nice enough to assist me in Dust these past few days. Perhaps you could try to be less controlling for him? That would show some trust, wouldn't it?" She suggested.

"Is that not what I'm doing now?" Ozpin countered.

"Is that not why I'm coming with?" She countered back.

…

…

…

"Mr. Zer0 is a unique individual, although I hope it won't be too much of a bother for you to keep an eye on him if possible." Ozpin requested. Peach sighed, but smiled.

"Okay. Farewell Headmaster."

And with that, she went down to the bottom floor.

…

A moment later, Ozpin received a call through his table's holographic screen.

"Greetings."

"Is he coming?" A voice asked.

"Yes, James. Although I do hope that things do not take a turn for the worse." A sigh could be heard from the other side.

"I understand, Ozpin. But you've already tried to convince him to hand over his weaponry in th past. As much as I hate to say it, you're better at convincing that I am." James admitted. Ozpin chuckled.

"Is that why-"

"Don't start that now, Ozpin. I don't want to force him, but his story's shady enough as is, and his weaponry can make ours beyond anything Remnant thought possible, especially his unique A.I. Robot…" He stated. The Beacon Headmaster sighed.

"Very well. Although I do hope that it can be resolved peacefully."

"Unlikely, but I'll try my best to make him see reason."

And with that, the call ended. Ozpin sipped his coffee cup in concern.

"Stay safe, Mr. Zer0."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

Zer0 walked down the halls of Beacon, searching for the Hyperion Unit.

"Where did you go now? **/** Starting to get annoying **/** Show up already."

His thought trailed towards the odd sad voice he had earlier in Ozpin's office. It was only a single word, but the only other time Claptrap was sad was in his Birthday…and he only got happy again when they mentioned Atlas.

"Hmm…"

Zer0 thought about-

"Ow! Ow!"

The Assassin's train of thought was interrupted as he turned his head towards the source of the voice, the cafeteria. Recognizing the annoying voice, he shrugged, and walked in.

He went inside and found everything in relative order, people were eating, workers were working, and Claptrap…was getting beat up.

"Ow!"

One of tables was a team of four, and one of them was the same armored student from is morning. Once Zer0 paid more attention, he noticed that the few students who were eating in the cafeteria, were glaring angrily at the same student. The student held Claptrap by the wheel as his teammates continued to punch him.

"Ow!"

Now, when Claptrap was…experimented on by Peach, he let that happen, since he was both genuinely curious about dust's properties and what it would possibly do to Claptrap…and maybe must a _bit_ of revenge after the entire "Minion" charade that he still continued on with.

This though, was just some cliché bullying.

Walking towards the table, he stood behind the student's back.

"Oh! Hey Minion!" Claptrap waved. The orange haired student turned around, and found the Assassin from Pandora staring him down.

…

…

…

"Let the dumbass go." Zer0 spoke. The student "Tch"-ed and dropped the robot on the ground.

"Ow!" The robot got up and rolled beside the Assassin.

 **"):** **く** "

Zer0's emote went unnoticed as they quickly found a new victim; a rabbit Faunus.

"Ow!" They pulled her ears as they continued to laugh.

"Freak!"

"Please stop Cardin!"

" _So that's his name."_ Zer0 thought. While the bully picked on the Faunus, Zer0 digistructed a kunai and lightly tapped Cardin, turning him around.

"What-"

 _*STAB*_

Stabbed the student's chestplate, which didn't even reach his skin. Cardin was confused…before promptly shocking the student.

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

...

...

...

Cardin flopped down from his seat,which surprised the hell out of the students, including the bullied Faunus. Cardin eventually recovered and got up from the floor, and was met with Zer0 right in his face.

 **"):** **く** "

"Have you no honor? **/** Picking on others for the **/** Sake of that you can. Such a cowerdice **/** Repulsive as a fighter **/** _**Now,**_ _**What's your reason.**_ " Zer0 spoke the last line with enough anger to make Cardin freeze up in place.

Zer0 hated the weak, true, but he hated the ones who picked on them more. That was cowerdice in its most despicable form. He hated the weak…but a part of him always wanted to help them, if that made sense.

" _Rather perplexing_ _ **/**_ _Perhaps hate is the wrong word_ _ **/**_ _Neutral, I suppose."_ Zer0 thought. That didn't matter at the moment, of course, as he stared down the student from under his helmet.

…

Cardin eventually realized that he was frozen and immediately got up and ran away, his team following quickly. Zer0 stood back up and looked around. The students around did nothing but silently stared at the Assassin.

...

...

...

Zer0 sighed. He didn't want any attention on him at the moment, so he walked away.

"Come on Claptrap." Zer0 said.

"Yeah…"

Once again though, the Hyperion Unit responded in a calm voice instead of his usual enthusiasm. The Assassin tilted his head.

" **?"**

"What is wrong, Claptrap?" Zer0 asked as the duo were now outside the cafeteria.

"…Minion! Let's go to the rooftop, so I can say my plea with less ears, and more dramatic effect!...Please." Claptrap requested, instead of demanding and proceeded to roll, which surprised the hell out of Zer0.

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

…

Like Claptrap requested, he and Zer0 were on the open rooftop of the school. They didn't say much when they first arrived and sat in silence. Zer0 sat on the edge, dangling his legs and Claptrap was beside him, drooping a bit.

…

…

...

"What is on your mind, Claptrap?" The Vault Hunter asked the robot, breaking the silence.

"Sigh." The Hyperion Unit started.

"It sucks Minion." Zer0 tilted his head.

" **?"**

"What sucks, exactly?"

Claptrap's next words were the last thing he ever expected the Hyperion Unit to say…literally, the last words he ever expected to come out the Hyperion Unit's…voice module.

"Me. I suck."

…

…

…

" **O[]O"**

Zer0 dropped his jaw inside his helmet and just stared at the Unit.

…

…

…

"Come again?" Zer0 asked, doubting his own hearing.

"I. Mother&*(&#-ing. Suck." Claptrap repeated.

…

Claptrap sighed sadly.

"You wanna hear me minion?" After Zer0 recovered, he nodded.

"…Go ahead, Claptrap."

"Thanks!...Minion." Claptrap thanked in a calm voice again. He turned towards the sky.

"When I heard that we were going to a new world, I thought "Finally! A world where Claptrap can make a new start! A world where I can actually be useful! A world where I'm not a mistake!" But getting beat up by "Teenagers?" Minion, this place is like Pandora for pansies!" Claptrap exclaimed enthusiastically again.

"We can agree there." Zer0 said.

"Yeah…Minion, I'm the last of the CL4P-TP product line! The endangered species, and the future ruler of everything!...But I can't do it. Minion, I know I'm useless. Whenever someone beats me up, I can understand that at least, I can't fight for $#%^ Minion! I mean, It's Pandora!...but not anymore. My databanks say that Pandora is a ruthless planet of bandits and chaos!"

"Not entirely true though." Zer0 butted in, but was ignored.

"And here we have Remnant! A world of peace and pansies!...But I'm still getting my butt kicked…I can't fight AND I can't rule. It %#^*ing sucks Minion! Different worlds, #%^*-ier results!" Claptrap exclaimed. The Vault Hunter gave a…sad sigh.

"I…guess I'm sorry." Zer0 apologized, but was ignored again as Claptrap continued his spiel.

"Minion, I was made to be a failure! Even the dictionary of my name, Claptrap, means "Absurd or nonsensical talk or ideas.", I'm useless Minion, useless! I've known that for a *(#$% long time, and it's not getting any better any time soon!" He exclaimed. Zer0 stayed silent and let him continue.

"I mean, I have no weaknesses except stairs! Which is next to electrocution, and explosions, and gunfire, rust, corrosion, being kicked a lot, viruses, being called bad names, falling from great heights, drowning, adult onset diabetes, being looked at funny, heart attacks, exposure to oxygen, being turned down by women, and pet allergens!" Claptrap exclaimed, now enthusiastic.

…

…

…

Claptrap cloaked, which surprised Zer0.

" **[O][O]"**

"You can't hear me crying if I cloak!...WAAAAAWWWAAAAAAHAAAAAWWAAAA! WWWAAAAA-WWAAAHAAAAA!" The Hyperion Unit continued to cry and sob, which was the first time Zer0 actually saw him do that. Both the cloak and crying part.

...

" _*sniff*_ I can't do anything." Claptrap mumbled sadly. Zer0 continued to absent-mindedly stare at the sobbing robot…well, where he assumed the cloaked unit was anyways.

" **:'("**

" _WWAAAAAAHHAAAAAAA! WAAAAAHHHAAAA!"_ The Hyperion Unit continued to wail to the sky and faceplant himself to the floor.

Meanwhile, Zer0 thought about Claptrap for a while. Was he annoying and a nuisance? Yes. Did he deserve all the times he was exploded, shocked, tortured, and ridiculed by Pandora's everyday Bandits?...No...Maybe...Okay definitely not.

…

…

…

After a while, the cloaking wore off, revealing Claptrap to still be sadly sobbing.

"I am so alone… _WAAAAAAAHAAAA! WAAAAHAAAAHAAAAA!."_ He continued to mumble and complain to himself about Remnant and his own being as a...Claptrap.

Zer0 sighed sadly, and placed a hand over the Hyperion Unit, as if a pat on the back. Now that he thought about it, one could suppose that the way he's been treated had been a bit…much. A Breaking point exists for everyone, after all, and it seemed like Claptrap's reached his a long time ago.

"That's why you were so **/** Excited about going **/** To Atlas, Claptrap? To…Not be useless?" Zer0 questioned, reluctantly saying the last part. Claptrap stopped sniffing for a moment to answer.

"Yeah...Hyperion hates the Claptrap unit line, so no way I was going back there, so, I needed to improvise!...Which was being as bragging and dominant as possible to the inhabitants of Pandora!...Which failed...Pandora's Atlas was already dead, so this might be my one shot at this Minon! I can't miss this last chance!" Claptrap answered…before continuing to sob to himself.

" _Grmghjphzhjkgdfm."_ He grumbled. Zer0 sighed for the Hyperion Unit.

He was debating whether or not to console him or to try and cheer him up, since he knew there really was only one guaranteed way to do that.

And it's seven syllables he would never say.

…

…

…

Until now.

Zer0 sighed.

"…You're a good master, Claptrap."

…

"What?"

Claptrap stopped and turned his head/body at the Assassin. Zer0 sighed again.

"You're a good master."

"…Again, what?" Claptrap asked again, still doubting his hearing. Zer0 groaned.

"You're, a, good, mas-ter."

…

…

…

"Minion are you being serious right now?" Claptrap asked.

"…You opened a door **/** That not even Gaige could break **/** But you opened, see?"

"Yeah, well-"

"You helped open the **/** Hyperion Death Wall to **/** Angel's location."

"And-"

"You led us from the **/** Glacier to Sanctuary **/** The Crimson Raiders."

"Heh…I did do that." Claptrap noted, sounding a bit cheerier. Zer0 patted the top of the Hyperion Unit.

"Claptrap, you suck but **/** There are worse robots out there **/** You're not bad at all." Zer0 consoled the unit.

" **:)"**

"…I still suck though." Claptrap said.

"…Yes, that is quite true **/** But you have minions, perhaps **/** Even, friends, correct?

"Yeah. Yeah I do, don't I?" Claptrap asked. Zer0 nodded his head.

…

...

...

"Thanks Minion. I mean, I still feel cripplingly useless and depressed, but thanks!" Claptrap thanked, his enthusiasm mostly back. Zer0 smirked under his helmet and patted the unit again.

"Good to know, Claptrap **/** You still really suck…but you **/** Suck a little less."

"Great! Now, how about we start going to Atlas?"

"Hmm, not so sure there **/** Claptrap, we still don't know when **/** Peach will take us there." He reminded.

"Oh, right! Vamanos Minion! To the Mad Scientist!" Claptrap rolled out of the rooftop excitedly.

…

Zer0 sighed, but in relief.

"Claptrap, a dumbass **/** Annoyance and nuisance, but **/** Not entirely." Zer0 said to himself. His opinion of the Hyperion Unit grew slightly.

" **:)"**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

After that little episode, Claptrap and Zer0 walked back down.

"Think you could call her on your scroll, Minion?" Claptrap asked as he rolled down the hall.

"Her number's not here." Zer0 responded.

"Oh. Well let us continue the search!"

Zer0 sighed, although whether in relief that Claptrap was back to normal, or frustration…that Claptrap was back to normal. The Vault Hunter then remembered something.

"I have a question, Claptrap."

"Lay it on me Minon!"

"How did you cloak there?" Zer0 asked, head tilted.

" **?"**

"Oh! Remember the Minion with the really big robot?" The Assassin raised a brow under his helmet.

"Gaige?"

"Yeah! The Mechromancer girl! She felt sorry for me for not being able to fight and all that, so, she gave me a cloak! It's not a giant gun, but it works great for running away while screaming and flailing your arms into the air!" The Hyperion Unit responded.

"How do you use it?" Zer0 asked.

"I use it when I'm running away, or crying! It worked wonders when we got that Vault Gate open, I was all alone down those stairs, so I cloaked down there, and cried! It was really depressing!" Claptrap responded enthusiastically.

 **(A/N: Yes that actually happens in Game)**

"...Sorry about that." Zer0 responded after a moment.

"It's all in the past Minion! Just like how my entire product line was destroyed as Handsome Jack destroyed them all in a second!"

…

…

..

"Anyways, let's go over and find that lady!" Claptrap rolled through the halls. Zer0 sighed.

"She said to go to the bay **/** Give me a second." Zer0 spoke as he opened his scroll and checked the map. It really wasn't too different from a phone from their world, so it didn't take long for Zer0 to get used to it. Then again though, phones were next to nonexistent with the ECHONet.

"North East area." The Vault Hunter said. Claptrap jumped and spun.

"Vamanos Minon!"

 _ **One walk later...**_

...

Zer0 and Claptrap followed the map and found the bay, where Professor Peach waited in front of a large Bullhead.

"Hello again!" Peach greeted as she waved. Claptrap excitedly rolled faster towards the ship.

"Is Ozpin not coming here?" Zer0 asked. Peach shook her head.

"It seems he trusts you enough to let you come here yourself, or he trusts me enough to keep an eye on you. I still want to know where you came from if you can share your story." Peach requested with a somewhat pleading smile. Zer0 shook his head.

"Some other time, Peach."

"Aw." Peach slumped a bit, before walking into the Bullhead.

"Alright Minion, it's time for me to shine, time to get an upgrade!" Claptrap exclaimed as he excitedly wheeled inside. Zer0 shrugged, before walking in. The Bullhead was rather roomy, so he sat down against the wall and stretched.

"Hmm. I have an odd **/** Feeling something will go wrong. **/** About to find out."

And then he fell asleep.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

...

...

...

…

…

"MINON!"

Zer0 raised his head and woke up from his slumber. He woke up to see the Hyperion Unit right in front of him, with the Dust Professor behind.

"What do you want now?" The Vault Hunter spoke, a bit annoyed his slumber was interrupted.

"Rise and shine! We're here!" Peach said from behind Claptrap. Zer0 stood up from his position and looked out the window. He saw large buildings, larger buildings, and even larger buildings.

"All things considered, we got **/** Here rather quickly." He noted.

"Actually we've been here for a few hours already." Claptrap responded. Zer0 looked back at the window and saw the sun was actually pass the midday point.

"Oh. Interesting."

"Come on Minion!" Claptrap exclaimed as he tried to pull the Assassin out of the Bullhead...key word there being "Tried". Zer0 rolled his eyes and walked down onto Atlas.

Once he got down from the Bullhead, he noted that he was still in the bay area. He walked over to a high point, and he looked around. His surroundings mostly consisted of Blue and White designed buildings, several Atlas Androids, and, of course, snobby rich people.

"This place is giving me vibes of Hyperion! Reminds of Helios!" Claptrap exclaimed, before Zer0 gave the robot a kick.

"Ow!"

"We can agree on that one **/** But don't mention that." The Vault Hunter reminded.

"Ooohhh. Right!"

"Don't mention what?"

The Pandorian duo turned around to the Dust Professor behind them.

...

"Nothing important." Zer0 said quickly. Peach wasn't convinced, but shrugged it off.

"Come, follow me. The Dust facility is quite close to the location of Ozpin's colleague, It's likely that he is waiting for us in that building." Peach said as she raised a finger.

She pointed at an extremely large opening/building...that was surrounded by a large number of Atlas Guards and Androids, each armed and armoured. From what Zer0 could see of the open area, inside the clearing were many buildings, mechs and people. In the middle of the area, was a building that had a large holographic statue displaying some sort of a superior, with the words "General Ironwood" on the bottom.

...

...

...

It didn't take long for the Assassin to find out what it was.

"Inside the military?" Zer0 questioned.

" **?"**

"Yes."

…

"Alright! That'll make this easier! Viva La Claptrap-Robolution or whatever that means!" Claptrap exclaimed as he excitedly jumped. Peach walked towards the base as Zer0 and Claptrap followed.

Along the way, he received odd looks from the locals, which he casually ignored, but many of them seemed familiar with Peach. Some of them scowled at her, while some of them smiled and waved at the Dust Professor.

"Good to see you again Peach!" One of them greeted in wearing some sort of white uniform, before continuing to do whatever he was doing.

"Hello!" Peach greeted back. Zer0 tilted his head.

" **?"**

"You've been here before?"

"Yes. I constantly travel here due to Atlas having the largest Dust Mining Company, the Schnee Dust Company. I don't really have too much time at school when I'm on a trip like this though." Peach explained.

"Conflicted greetings **/** A mixed reputation here?"

"Indeed. Some of my experiments and methods may be rather...unique, and some people don't agree with them at times, not that I mind it, majority of them let me do what I want." She responded.

"Do those involve explosions by any chance? Because I think they do." Claptrap said.

"Only the occasional mishap."

"That's not a very comforting answer, but O-Kay!"

The trio continued to walk down from the bay, and to the Military base.

"Are you sure they won't kill us in there?" Claptrap asked. Zer0 acknowledged that possibility, so he asked a question.

"Hmm. A question, Peach **/** Claptrap is quite different **/** From their own robots **-** If you have noticed **/** What will happen to Claptrap? **/** He's not leaving me."

"So you DO care Minion!"

"…Yes."

Zer0, initially, didn't really have much of a care, but after the recent…episode just a few hours ago, along with the fact that a part of why he was here was to make sure this world wasn't a threat, letting Claptrap, or anything he owned for that matter, fall into their hands would cause investigations, and mass production, which could possible make this world a threat, considering everyone has semblances and auras.

"Well, as curious as I am to learn more about Claptrap's wiring and hardware, I will try to assist you should that happen. After all, I'm sure you have your reasons for wishing to keep him with you." Peach responded.

"I see..." Zer0 drawled a bit.

…

…

…

A silence fell upon the trio, so Zer0 decided to start a new topic.

"I'm not familiar **/** With Atlas. What can you tell **/** Me about this place?" The Vault Hunter asked.

"Oh! I can answer that minion!" Claptrap said as he rolled backwards in front of Zer0.

"Formerly known as Mantle, Atlas resides in the continent of Solitas, one of the coldest areas in all of Remnant. It's high mountains and cold environments make for a useful roadblock to the Grimm." He started.

"But also problems." Zer0 guessed.

"Bingo Minion!" Peach spoke up next.

"Due to this, population growth became difficult. The result of this however, was that they realized they needed to progress if they were ever going to survive here, causing them to experiment with Dust, and eventually become the most technologically advanced kingdom in Remnant." Claptrap followed up next.

"Of course, this caused some people to become total snobby & *^-es, thinking they were better than sll the others, and is one of, if not the most discriminated place for Faunus!"

"So, Racists and elitist **/** People. Sounds normal." Zer0 noted as the trio continued to walk. Peach sighed.

"Although it pains me to say it, majority of the population of Atlas are rather…biased, in their opinion of thr Faunus. Majority of the Faunus have an economical disadvantage, and a lot of them end up working in Dust mines for labor. I've talked to a few of them in the past, and they're nice people." She explained. Zer0 nodded.

"They've got it all minion! Advanced robots, and rich people! But that's basically it Minion. It's like every generic rich people's heaven. The main one being the Schnee Dust Company, which you probably already know, it's in the name!" Claptrap explained. Zer0 nodded again. He remembered a certain…"student" of his being related to the said company.

"Hm. Informative **/** Many thanks to both of you."

"No problemo Minion!"

…

After a while, the trio finally arrived to the military base. The entrance was a very large and tall wall, with a giant gate that had a small door wtihin it. When the trio were about to enter it, two guards guarding the entrance raised their weapons towards the trio.

"Halt. Name yourself and state your business." One of them ordered.

"Professor Peach from Beacon Academy. Don't you two recognize me?" Peach asked innocently. The two lowered their weapons, but seemed a bit pissed.

"Ah, Peach, are you going to blow up our asses and break down our weapons like last time?" The other guard asked sarcastically. Zer0 titled his head, but said nothing.

"Oh! So that's what you mean by that!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I was just double-checking your weapons for any traces of that accidental Dust mishap, and if I remember correctly, you two were recently promoted as compensation, correct?" Peach said, still smiling. One of the guards rubbed the back of their neck.

"Well that's true but…" He drawled, before the other one groaned in frustration.

"Just let her in. You know we can't stop her." He gave in. The other one sighed and opened the door with a key.

"Thank you." Peach walked through the opened door. Zer0 and Claptrap were about to follow, but the guards blocked them.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"Hold on. If she's Peach, then I'm guessing you're this Zer0 guy the General's been expecting." One of the guards spoke.

"Let's say that I am." Zer0 responded.

" **:P"**

"I'm going to have to ask for you to hand over all of your weapons and any equipment you have…that includes your little friend over there." The guard pointed at...Claptrap.

"Wait what?" Claptrap asked, dumbfounded.

"General's orders. We received this directly from him, so it _has_ to be important. Hand them over." The guard spoke and raised an open palm. The Assassin shook his head.

"No." Zer0 spoke bluntly.

The two guards turned to each other, before raising their rifles at the Assassin.

"Look, these are the general's orders. We can't let you have whatever weapons you have with you, so can you just make this easier for us? " One guard spoke.

"Plus, there are cameras everywhere, so if we don't do this, we'll get demoted!" The other guard whisper screamed to Zer0 as the other guard elbowed him.

"Hey!"

"Shut up Murphy!"

Zer0, meanwhile, didn't give a damn about that.

He grabbed the hilt of his blade-

"Guards?"

The two guards and Zer0 turned towards the Dust Professor.

"Would you be so kind as to let my assistant through?" She requested. They shook their heads.

"Sorry, but these orders were straight from the General."

"You've said that three times now."

"Shut up Jenkins!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that the General understands the situation and that I'll take the consequences for my actions. Can you let them through now?" Peach requested once more. Jenkins nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…" Murphy elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!"

"We can't! There are cameras everywhere, remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"Ahem."

The bickering duo turned back to Peach, smiling innocently…with three syringes, each circled around three of her fingers, the needles looked like scissor blades, and they were designed gold. She waved them in front of the duo, as if showing them off.

…

…

…

"Fine…" Murphy gave in and let the Pandorian duo through.

"We're watching you." Murphy warned.

"And we don't care!" Claptrap exclaimed enthusiastically as he flipped them off.

"Your persuasive skill **/** Isn't bad, not bad at all." Zer0 spoke.

" **:)"**

"Thank you." Prach thanked as she kept her syringes.

The trio began to walk/roll through the area. Around them was an entire surplus of Atlas weaponry, androids, and several mechs. Although Zer0 was interested in the technology around him, he still had a question on his mind.

"Although I must ask. Why do you trust me?" The Vault Hunter asked. Peach turned her head at the Vault Hunter but continued to walk.

"Well, not a lot of people are willing to assist me in my Dust experiment blindly, so I suppose this is like a small debt to pay in a way." She answered.

"Well you owe me a bigger one for what you did to me back then!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"Yes, I suppose I do." The Dust Professor shrugged off.

"Hey!"

The trio turned back to a yelling Murphy.

"The General wants to personally see you in his office, it's that big building over there for the new guy!" He pointed at the largest structure inside the open area, the one with the Hologrpahic statue on it.

"Thanks!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"Oh! And make it sound like we tried to stop you okay?!" Jenkins added, resulting to a punch to his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Shut up!"

Zer0, Claptrap, and Peach walked towards the building.

"Should you not be going to **/** The Dust Mining place?" Zer0 asked.

"Well, another thing about Atlas is that its military, academy and government are one and the same, meaning that their science labs are also inside this location. Several of the new Dust have already been mined. They're merely waiting for me inside. Although I might have to make a quick trip there later." She answered.

"Oh."

…

…

…

After a moment of silence and walking, they arrived into the building. It was a roomey…room. There were several chairs stuck together, a receptionist desk in front, and several holographic columns and walls with information displayed on them. It was basically your typical business ground floor…except with ten times more guards and guns.

"Let's go Minion! Ariba Ariba!" Claptrap exclaimed as he entered.

"That means up, not go." Zer0 said.

"Whatever!"

Peach walked up to the front desk, and talked to the receptionist. Zer0 took a seat and kept an eye on Claptrap, who was rolling around everywhere. The Assassin leaned back, crossed his arms and waited.

…

…

…

"Oops!"

Zer0 turned his head slightly, and found a small ball next to his foot. He raised his head and found two children running for the ball, before abruptly stopping when they noticed the Assassin staring, they seemed to be afraid of him.

…

One of them, a young boy, walked up to him reluctantly.

"Um, excuse me, can I have my ball back please?" He requested. Zer0 said nothing, but lightly kicked the ball to the boy. Still fearing the Vault Hunger, the boy grabbed the ball and ran away with his friend. Claptrap soon rolled by beside Zer0's feet.

"Sheesh! Are you that edgy that you scare kids away Minion?" Claptrap questioned.

"Conversing with young children **/** Is not my strong suit." Zer0 admitted.

Before Claptrap could say anything else, Peach finally came back.

"Hello!" She greeted.

"Took you long enough." Zer0 spoke as he stood up. Peach nervously smiled and scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that, the receptionist is a good friend of mine that got me out of a few sticky situations in the past, we just had a bit of catching up." She admitted. Before Zer0 could say anything else, she interrupted.

"Anyways! I need to head off into the Dust Lab A-S-A-P for testing. The General is currently talking with one of his Specialists inside the android testing area. Take the right hallway if you to get there." Peach explained.

"A meeting with the ruler **/** Of Atlas. Let's go." Zer0 said, turning his head to the Unit beside his feet.

"O-Kay!"

"If you need my assistance or wish to explore more of Atlas, you can find me in the Dust Lab. See you later!" Peach bid farwell as she walked down the hallway.

"Alright Minion, prepare yourself, because after today, you're going to see me in a new way!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"I suppose that I **/** Already somewhat do see." Zer0 admitted. In his mind, Claptrap was still annoying, but knew that he had a side of him that wasn't full on knuckle-head-mac-spaz-a-tron.

"Great! Vamanos Minion!" Claptrap began to excitedly speed through the hall, leaving Zer0 behind. Shaking his head, the Vault Hunter walked down the hallway, taking his time.

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

After a bit of walking/rolling, which they've been doing a lot today, they found themselves in the large facility. It was much roomier that the room before, and seemed like an arena.

At the center of the area were multiple human-target cutouts and several Atlas Androids gunning them down. The androids had black armor and a red visor, and from what Zer0 could tell, their arms shifted into Gatling guns, and short blades.

One of the mechs however, seemed like a large red and black spider-droid, with cannons and more cannons.

Around the area, were several control panels, monitors, and many other things you'd find in a facility like this, along with many researchers and personal carefully observing the androids in combat. Despite the android's red and black color scheme, the area was mostly colored blue, grey and dark grey.

"Hm. Interesting." Zer0 noted.

"Wow! Although this is nothing compared to Hyperion, this is great!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"First and foremost, let's **/** Find General Ironwood **/** Should be here somewhere." Zer0 suggested.

"Oh, right!"

The duo walked around, searching for said General. Several of the people around them raised an eyebrow at the duo, but seemed much more interested in the small Hyperion Unit rolling around.

"Stay close, Claptrap." Zer0 said.

"You got it!"

…

"Greetings."

Zer0 and Claptrap turned around. In front of them was a well dressed man in a white and grey undercoat, with a blue vest and a red necktie. He had black hair with grey hair on the sides, and a stern look on his face.

"Who are you?" Zer0 questioned.

" **?"**

"General Ironwood. Head of the Atlesian Military. Given on how out of place you look, I assume you are Mr. Zer0 and Claptrap?" He questioned.

"Let's say that I am." Zer0 said.

" **:P"**

The General snorted.

"Given that someone gave a similar answer that looked exactly like you, I'll take that as a yes."

"So cameras ARE everywhere." Claptrap noted.

"Indeed. Now, let's talk."

Ironwood walked over to a door. The three went in to a somewhat average sized office room. It was relatively simplistic, a chair, a table, bookshelves around the desk, and several monitors behind him.

"Apologies for the somewhat odd location. I figured it would more convenient if we meet here." Ironwood said. Zer0 narrowed his eyes under his helmet. It didn't take a genius to figure it was because that the military androids were just outside his door.

Ironwood went over to a somewhat large clear desk and sat down on the chair behind it. Zer0 sat on the chair in front of it and Claptrap just rolled beside the chair.

"Coffee?" He offered.

"Sure. I do not see why not." Zer0 took. Ironwood nodded, and pressed some sort of holo button on his desk.

A moment later, a lady came in. She had black hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. When she entered the room, she seemed surprised, not at the General, but at the Assassin, this went unnoticed by the General.

"Fetch us some coffee." Ironwood requested. She nodded, and walked out of the room.

…

…

…

After some time in silence, she came back with the duo's coffee, placing it on the table.

"Thanks for the coffee." Zer0 thanked. She looked over to Zer0, and smirked. She blinked, briefly turning her eyes…

Pink and brown.

…

Wait what?

She blinked again, returning them emerald, before walking out of the office. Zer0 just continued to stare at her direction-

"Ahem." Ironwood coughed, reminding the Assassin of his presence. He raised a hand over the table.

"General Ironwood, Headmaster of Atlas Academy and General of its military." Zer0 raised his own hand and shook the General's.

"Zer0, just Zer0."

"And I'm Claptrap!" He exclaimed, jumping a bit so he could see him.

…

"I believe that you already have an idea as to why I've asked to meet with you." The Atlas General started. Zer0 nodded. He made a quick glance towards the coffee, and grabbed it in his hand.

"Ozpin has asked me **/** Numerous times. My weapons **/** Gear…and, well, Claptrap." He guessed, pointing down to his left.

"I'm still here by the way!" Claptrap waved an arm over the table. The General nodded.

"Right." Zer0 raised the coffee cup to his helmet visor, and poured it through, drinking it. Ironwood widened his eyes at that.

"Impressive." He complimented.

…

The General sighed.

"I'm well aware of Ozpin requesting this of you in the past, but once I saw the footage of your fight with the Doichi, the Mantis Grimm you fought, I knew that I had to analyze them. Your grenade, your sub machine gun, your shield, and your cloaking ability, unless, of course, that is your semblance." Ironwood said.

"I have no semblance **/** Or even Aura. Likely **/** You already know." Zer0 responded, drinking some more coffee. Ironwood sighed.

"…That is still up for debate. Your claim is downright outrageous and near impossible."

""Near" Impossible **/** Not completely, although **/** I really don't care **-** If you believe me."

…

"Let's say I do, why did you come here?" Ironwood questioned. Before Zer0 could answer, the General raised a finger.

"I know that it has something to do besides a challenge, otherwise, you wouldn't be so resillient to let us inspect your weapons." He interrupted. Zer0 sighed. Thinking it over, it didn't seem _too_ bad to let them know. Just to not let them know anything about Pandora, or its resources/inhabitants.

"I came here to analyze **/** If this world could be **–** A threat. That is all." Zer0 answered. The General raised an eyebrow.

"Hypothetically speaking that I believe you, would you consider Remnant a threat?" He probed. Claptrap laughed.

"HAHAHAHHA! Nope!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Now what?" Zer0 responded, ignoring the Hyperion Unit, swirling his coffee.

…

…

…

Once again, the General sighed, one of frustration. He stood up from his seat and pressed several byttons on his desk, changing the monitors behind him.

The monitors played various areas, showing Grimm Attacks, burning houses, and frightened civillians. Grimm were knawing into people, red splattering everywhere. Whether it was a forest, a settlement, or even inside the Kingdom's walls, every Monitor had one thing in common: People were being killed.

One monitor showed an Alpha Ursa, twice as large as a normal, clawing a person, crimson staining his claws and screams upon screams being heard, and nothing but Bloodthirsty Red eyes.

Another showed a Beowolf, chomping down on a corpe, its fangs tearing through skin and blood dripped down onto the grads, before violently slashing at its neck, cutting it clean off.

…

"That's pretty graphic comapred to everything else we've seen on Remnant, but eh." Claptrap commented. Ironwood widened his eyes, and Zer0 kicked the Hyperion Unit.

"Ow!"

"Ignore him." Zer0 said. Ironwood said nothing as he turned off the monitors and sat back down.

"Zer0, with the help of your world's technology, Remnant would enter a golden age. I'm aure that you are aware, but if you let us inspect your weapons, we could mass produce them, strengthening our military, and the equipment of everyone on Remnant. Grimm would lessen, robberies would be halted, terrorism would be stopped, and-"

"More wars would be waged."

" **0"**

…

…

…

"What?" Ironwood said after some silence.

"You speak like my world **/** Is a paradise to all **/** It's the opposite."

"And that is?" Ironwood narrowed his eyes at the Assassin, who merely chuckled.

"It's human nature **/** To lust for power. You think **/** More of it will help?" Zer0 questioned. Ironwood gently placed a handmon the table.

"I assure you, Zer0, that if you would trust us enough, I will not abuse this. Remnant would finally live in peace, and nobody would ever have to die at the hands of Grimm ever again." Ironwood assured firmly to the Vault Hunter.

"That's what they all say." Zer0 spoke. The General lightly slammed down his palm against the desk.

"Zer0-" Before Ironwood could respond, Zer0 raised a finger.

"I can tell you're quite stubborn **/** So, let's make a bet." He proposed. Ironwood raised an eyebrow at the Vault Hunter.

"What kind of, "bet"?" He questioned. Zer0 raised three fingers up.

"You make me battle **/** Anyone, or anything **/** A best out of three **–** Three rounds, three battles **/** If I lose even one fight **/** You take my weapons." Zer0 suggested. Ironwood widened his eyes at that, but shook his head.

"And if you win all three?"

…

…

…

"You upgrade Claptrap."

…

"Wait what?" Claptrap asked. Ironwood narrowed his eyes.

"Define, upgrade."

"Give him battle protocols **/** "Combat ready" mode **–** Maybe weaponry **/** Just give him anything, deal?"

Zer0 knew that the General was a strong leader and ready to protect Remnant, but from what he could tell, he seemed to always wish to be ahead of the other kingdoms, including Vale, whether in terms of technology, military, or even economy based on what he's observed in Remnant.

It wasn't the first time Zer0 dealt with people like this, but it usually ended in bloodshed. This was not one of those times.

Ironwood raised a finger to his chin, and gently grabbed his coffee cup, swirling the drink.

…

…

…

"Assuming you win, you do realize that you're essentially letting us borrow Claptrap for examination, correct?" Ironwood asked.

"In all honesty **–** You probably won't **/** Find anything too useful **/** You can really use."

Zer0 knew what he was doing, and any "Alien" thing they find in Claptrap would be virtually useless to them anyways, because he's…well, Claptrap. And anything that they found actually useful, would likely not go unnoticed by Claptrap and Zer0.

…

The General sighed, and answered.

"Deal."

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

…

 **Well, I guess the only way I can start this is-**

 **I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRY!**

 **I'M REALLY SORRY IT'S BASICALLY BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS!**

 **I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!**

…

 **Yeah. That seems about right.**

 **What's my excuse for this one? Being a lazy-unmotivated piece of shit that's what! Long story short, without setting myself a deadline in the last chapter, I realized I forgot about my Procrastination/Cramming habit, except this time, instead of assignemnts, its fanfiction.**

 **Yes, I know Fanfiction is not a homework, but it honestly kinda feels like one. And who doesn't hate homework?**

 **Not that I hate fanfiction, I love it, although it's kinda becoming a chore to me when I could be doing something else.**

 _ **Claptrap: "Something else" Includes Gwent, Witcher 2, Team Fortress 2, Doki Doki Literature Club, Team Fortress 2 again, School, And the most important one of all-!**_

 **I FINALLY GOT THE BORDERLANDS 2 DLC! YAY! TALES FROM THE BORDERLANDS TWO TOO! YAY!**

…

 **Will that make a change in the story?**

 **Kinda.**

 **I was constantly telling myself to rewrite this story after playing through eome if the DLCs.**

 **Hell, I made** **SIX** **"Author's Note Chapter" Drafts about me wanting to rewrite, especially since it's just four chapters in, so better now than never.**

 **Instead though, I decided to continue. Why? To be perfectly honest Idk.**

 **ALTHOUGH!**

 **I will be rewriting Chapter One. For these reasons:**

 **1.)The Introduction is…eh. For starters, I wrote it off like Zer0 was the only Vault Hunter on Pandora. Initially, this was my plan, until you guys suggested to bring in some more, so I had to compromise.**

 **2.)Hyperion…actually kind of calms down after Jack dies, and not much is shown of them on Pandora, so that's another thing I screwed up in the introduction.**

 **3.)They didn't give a damn about how Zer0 would come back to Pandora, which is probably the stupidest part I did.**

 **4.)** **Zer0's relationship with Claptrap…actually nearly everyone's relationship with Claptrap.** **In BL2, people just…kind of hate him for being annoying, so, I assumed that would transfer to Zer0, but the Claptrap hate thing is…honestly just kinda cruel and unfunny to me at this point. Will it still be in the story? Because it's canon, so I have to, but I want to kind of make it different with Zer0 and the others, since he seems to at least tolerate him. Will he still find him annoying? Since that's most likely canon, yes, but I don't want a Zer0 who gets amusement from his pain, which is what I did…So, basically, a bit nicer I guess…kinda…idk.**

 **Hell, Reason number four is why I added that scene to this chapter…**

 **Which I probably did shitty anyways, so…REDEMPTION FAILED!**

 _ **Claptrap: At least my time to shine is going to happen soon!**_

 **True. By the way, if you guys have any suggestions for Claptrap's "upgrades", leave them in the reviews!**

 **TL;DR: I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!, Expect Chapter one to be rewritten. It will be different from the original chapter one, but the direction it takes will be the same, so Chapters 2, 3 and 4 are going to stay the same, suggest for what Claptrap should have in his upgrade. I'm thinking something somewhat similar to Fragtrap, but not identical.**

 **Also, just so you guys know, this story will mainly be about Zer0 and Claptrap, but sorry for anybody who wanted to see Team RWBY this chapter.**

 **Anyways, um…**

 **Mr./Ms. Guest who reviewed on November 3…Again really really really really sorry I took so long, as a somewhat apology, sure, why not?**

 **Also, to anyone who wanted to see Team RWBY, this chapter, here you go.**

 **OMAKE: It's time for Breakfast.**

Team RWBY groaned as they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. It was a Monday, so needless to say, they felt pretty tired having to wake up so early again.

They actually woke up earlier than the other students, so the halls were mostly quiet, they wanted to go back to sleep, but decided that less sleep is better than being late again, otherwise they'd get a lecture from Ms. Goodwitch.

"I hate Mondays…" Yang groaned. Weiss rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"If you didn't spent all night partying, maybe you wouldn't be so tired." After that, Weiss yawned. "Admittedly though, I'm not quite in my 100% either." She admitted. Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"And I may have, maybe, I don't know, stayed up late last night to finish my comics..?" She admitted. Weiss sighed.

"Really?"

"X-Ray and Vav is a very educational piece of reading!" Ruby defended. Blake yawned.

"Stayed up all night reading those books of yours, Blakey?" Yang asked. Blake…reluctantly nodded. Weiss sighed.

"Well, let's just make sure we have a full nurishment breakfast." She suggested.

 _ **One Walk Later…**_

Team RWBY arrived to the cafeteria. They walked over to the food area and grabbed their plates, waiting for their food, expecting it to be the same thing.

What they _didn't_ expect was a certain Vault Hunter and Hyperion Unit behind the counter, flipping pancakes.

...

...

...

"Mornin'." Zer0 greeted, continuing to flip his pancakes.

"Hello Minions!" Claptrap waved his hand. Team RWBY turned to each other, Weiss seemingly nervous at his presence.

…

"Umm...Mr. Zer0?" Ruby started. Zer0 turned his head back at the Team, head tilted.

" **?"**

"Why are you cooking our breakfast?" Blake asked. Zer0 flipped another pancake, and shrugged.

"Peach made me do it." He answered.

" **¯\\_('_')_/¯"**

Turning around, he revealed he was wearing…a pink apron. Yang and Ruby stifled a chuckle, and Zer0 sighed.

"Don't question the apron, please." He said.

"She made him do it too!" Claptrap exclaimed. Zer0 groaned and pointed away.

"Get the flour."

"O-Kay!" And Claptrap rolled away as the five continued their little chat.

"Any reason why Peach asked you?" Yang asked next.

"She's a "backup" cook **–** According to her **/** The old cook got sick, and she **/** Didn't want to, so **–** She made me do it." Zer0 answered, going back to his pancakes.

"Why you? No offense, but you're a bit...well..." Blake asked, struggling to find a word for it.

"Shady? Non-taken **/** I've no idea myself." He answered.

"Maybe it's because everyone else is scared that she's going to make them explode!" Claptrap guessed. Team RWBY didn't want to say anything, but wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case…

"That sounds odd." Except Weiss. Weiss liked Professor Peach. Zer0 shrugged.

"We can agree there."

For a while, the team said nothing but the sound of Zer0 cooking.

…

…

…

Yang, deciding to break the silence, decided to…crack a pun.

"Guess you could say you and Professor Peach have some _chemistry._ " Her three teammates groaned, but Zer0…slowly turned his head at the blonde.

" **O_O"**

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

…

"Hey! What'd I miss?" Claptrap exclaimed, rolling back onto the scene with a bag of flour in his hands. Zer0 slowly turned towards Claptrap, grabbed the flour, and grew a smile under his helmet…whether it was evil or innocent was debatable.

"Claptrap, Yang, you should go talk." He suggested. Claptrap seemed confused, and so did Yang.

"How come?" Yang questioned, head tilted.

"Yeah! You think that's a _Weiss_ choice? Eh? Eh?" Claptrap punned, only remembering her name for the sake that she's rich.

…

The RWB members grew horrified, Yang smirked, and so did Zer0.

"Here are your pancakes." The Vault Hunter flipped the pancakes onto their plates.

"Thanks Mr. Zer0!" Yang thanked while the others still seemed horrified.

"Mind if I borrow Claptrap for a while?" Yang requested with a smirk. Team RWB was crossing their arms and shaking their heads…which went completely ignored.

"Sure, take him." Zer0 responded, resulting in the others to flop down.

"Thanks!"

"Wait why am I going with her?" Claptrap asked.

"Don't worry, we're going to have an _Ice_ time, right Ice Queen?" Yang punned again.

"Stop calling me that!" Weiss responded. Claptrap laughed loudly, and Ruby groaned.

"Why…?" She turned to Zer0, who shrugged.

"Have fun."

" **:)"**

 **-LINE-BREAK-**

 **Yeah…Not my best Omake but you can't really do much with Zer0 being a cook without it starting to sound like he's too perfect at everything…**

 **Or it's just paranoia of Zer0 being a Mary Sue, who knows.**

 **Anyways, Reviews!**

 **Guest: Hey, is the next chapter in the works, or are you dead for-**

 **NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

 **I AM NOT DEAD!**

…

 **Sorry for taking two months to upload this chapter. I really didn't want you guys to think this story's dead, so I kinda rushed a bit with this chapter. Again, super sorry.**

 **Unlucky-Fautso:** **Interesting. I haven't played Borderlands Pre-Sequel yet, and because I'm kinda poor, feel free to tell me anything else Claptrap related, about his character and dialogues is what I'm really looking for.**

 **Thanks, also, like I said, I'm going to try and make Claptrap more…human, for lack of a better term.**

 **Guest:** **_(;_;)_**

 **/ - - \**

 **/ \**

 **(-) (-)**

 **/_\ /_\**

… **I am very confused right now.**

 **Guest: Just a small thing i want to say**

 **All the loot, skill points, and New-U stations in this game are non-canon**

 **Hm. I'll address the New-U system later on, but what do you mean by the loot being non-canon? What does that mean? They're all nameless weapons that just conveniently do something? Please eleborate on that.**

 **Guest: Shotguns or Snipers?**

 _ **Zer0: I prefer Snipers/ One shot, one kill. The moment/ When I come alive.**_

 **I agree with Zer0. Snipers.**

 **SabertheGod : ****Again, REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for taking so long to update this story! Super Sorry.**

 **Guest:** **How much time do you spend on making haikus for the fic?**

 **In unrelated news if…**

 **True, although I want to stay as true to the Borderlands canon as Possible, which is somewhat of a problem.**

 **Also, I pretty much just think of a sentence, and just paraphrase it to do the 5-7-5 thing just before I write it down. It doesn't really make it sound Ninja-ey, but I'm not a poet. I don't really plan any specific Haikus, and just write it as the story goes. It hasn't been a problem, and it's fairly easy so…yeah.**

 **Guest:** **This story is really good so far so I have to commend you for that. Also when…**

 **Many thanks for the compliment. Also, did I do the Omake justice? I wasn't really what to add since if I made Zer0 good at cooking I fear I might cross some sort of Gary Stu line.**

 **Neoplasia:**

…

 ***Writes that down***

 **Pandora Monsters in Remnant…Many thanks! I'll do that eventually, but it would still take a while.**

 **Carcinoma : ****Maya and Krieg do seem like the most requested, the former being shipped with Zer0 a lot as I've seen in previous fics, and Krieg…being Krieg. Who doesn't like Krieg?**

 **Also, it's a neat and funny idea, but that would stray a bit out of Remnant, since that would likely need explanation…also I suck at making original weapons, especially for something like Borderlands with its unique weaponry.**

 **NIPPLE SALADS : ****Yeah…That's a problem that really irritated me. Like I said, I initially made it so Zer0 was the ONLY Vault Hunter in the Story, but then people started requesting to add another, so I improvised, and ended up deciding just to rewrite Chapter 1. The direction it takes is the same, so Chapters 2, 3 and 4 are going to be the same, just that Chapter 1's going to change a few things, mostly just to explain stuff.**

 **Drink my Piss:**

 _ **Toaster: YOU WILL ALL RULE THE DAY WHEN YOU HAD BREAD, AND NO WAY TO TOAST IT!**_

 **I loved that guy…but no. Maybe a small cameo, but no.**

… **Also ALL HAIL CLAPTRAP! VIVA ROBOLUTION!**

 **Guest 1: ****Yeah. Peach's character art was pretty much all I had to base off of her, but the art showed basically her being a Mad Scientist with a smile, so that's what I went with. I added her in because…why not.**

 **Guest:** **Really good story with a really long wait. I do have a question, tho.  
Zer0 Is pretty fucking op, we can all agree on that... but why limit himself to the blade m…**

 **Well, in the few scenes I saw in Tales from the Borderlands before hand, Zer0 was only shown to use a Sniper and a Sword, mostly the latter, and given that this is after Borderlands 2, because of the Dead Handsome Jack, where Zer0 would undoubtedly have a good number of weapons, but instead, opts to use the katana, so I just went with it.**

 **Asstrap:**

 _ **Claptrap: I guess you could say he's Hypo-Cryptic-al. HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!**_

 **I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

 **Guest: Can you please set Lilith in Remnant too?**

 **Interesting. I'm considering bringing two people in once I do, a Vault Hunter from BL2, and a Vault Hunter from BL1, or maybe more, who knows.**

 **Hornig3:** **…**

 ***Also writes that down***

 _ **Zer0: -_-**_

 **Wut? It's possible. Probably not going to happen, but if they want ask for it, then it'll happen. Besides, one of the lines in the character art was, and I quote, "Big butt". I'm serious take a look and its there.**

…

 **Alright, those are the reviews!**

 **Now, I want to ask about the** **New-U Station.**

 **The Respawning part. A lot of you may call me a dumbass for even considering it to be canon, but it actually seems to be the case. In Borderlands 2, there's literally a mission where Jack asks you to KILL YOURSELF, and because it's a mission in the game, it pretty much says that the respawning is canon.**

 **Another thing can be found when Gaige mentions Marcy…exploding, but scolds her a few minutes later, which implies she must have respawned.**

 **I've heard about Anthony Burch, BL2s Writer, confirming it being non-canon, but seems to be a bit of a conflicted topic among the fans, because he isn't the best person when it comes to knowing his own game from what I've heard. I don't hate him, I'm just saying what I've heard.**

 **So, long story short;**

 _ **Is the New-U Station Canon?**_

…

 **This is really confusing for me, because of the Gaige ECHO and the Jack mission, but the Roland's death and Jack's death really confuse me. I've seen some theories that could work, although I'm still not sure.**

 **Leave your answer in the reviews!**

…

 **Alright, some of you might be asking why this isn't Jaunedice, well, here is my answer in the form of one of Ms. Goodwitch's lines.**

" **Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now."**

" **-weeks now-"**

" **-** _ **Weeks now-"**_

" _ **W-e-e-k-**_ _ **s**_ _ **-n-o-w"**_

…

 **So, I had to scrap my original chapter and rewrite a new one, since I don't want to just skip two to three weeks where you just assume Zer0's okay and nothing important happened in that time span. I had to rewrite the chapter multiple times.**

…

 **Okay! That's mostly the gist of what I want to say.**

 **Again, REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG.**

 **I learned that my Procrastination also affects my fanfiction, so I need to set a limit to myself.**

 **I'll post the Rewritten Chapter 1 sometime this January.**

…

 **Yes, I know that's not a very promising deadline, but its better than two months. Expect Chapter 6 some time…uh…You know what, I'm just going to say at some point within the first week of Febuary.**

 **Again, I know not a very promising update time.**

 _ **Claptrap: Yeah! The Last Update was Last Year!**_

 **Yeah. Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYY!**

 **..**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions, Omake ideas or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews!**

 **I really need criticism, because I felt like a lot of this was just…meh. Especially the Claptrap part. I had no idea how to make it more…I don't know the word but you guys probably do.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, and have a great day.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 1 Rewritten!

**Hey Guys!**

…

…

…

 **Hello 30% of people who didn't click off when they saw this was an Author's note!**

 **Anyways, I've rewritten Chapter 1. In terms of what it does for the future chapters, not too much, and one could say it basically made zero difference…** _ **Zer0**_ **difference…Heh…**

 **And I guess so. The main things I fixed up is that the other Five Vault Hunters are in the story, because my original intention with this was to make Zer0 the only Vault Hunter, but then people started asking for it, and since it's basically canon, I had to switch it up a bit.**

 **I mentioned a lot of this stuff in the Author's Note of Chapter 5, so check that out I guess.**

 **As for the New-U System, I've decided to make it Non- Canon. Why? Mostly for the sake of the story. I mean, if you knew that a character could basically be revived without a moment's notice, that wouldn't really set up any stakes, would it?**

 **Also because I couldn't justify** _ **one**_ **death in particular, it's one that happens in the Tales from the Borderlands, but I won't say much here for the sake of those who have yet to play.**

 **Not much else to say here really, other than I finally managed to do it within the time I said…admittedly it's the last day of the month, so yeah.**

 **Also, Expect Chapter 6 Sometime in Febuary.**

 _ **Claptrap: I thought you said First week of Febuary?**_

 **Well, I realized that I REALLY REALLY REALLY need to update my other story. It's the first one I wrote, and it's also one I didn't set up a deadline for myself, so I haven't updated in two and a half months.**

 **Fuck.**

 **Anyways, expect some minor edits in the previous chapters to keep up consistency, and expect omakes that are like "Short Vault Hunter Tales" I guess.**

 **Alright, that's most of what I wanted to say.**

 **Feel free to leave your criticism, tips, ideas, suggestions, or just thoughts on the story so far in the reviews! I'll reply to those next chapter since I'll likely delete this one once it's up.**

 **Thank you for reading, and have a great day.**


End file.
